Illusions of the Past
by Evilous
Summary: This is #9 of my sage if you believe it.  Last story left open lots of good plot lines, a shocking discovery, a mysterious voice on the phone, a nosy reporter snooping around and much more.  All will be reveled in the story, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of a new tale with our gang. We left off last with a shock for one couple, a mystery caller and shut down female vamp ex, a nosy reporter digging into Josef, Mick and Beth taking some time with Kayla, and Danielle working on something that may prove valuable. Thank you all for sticking with me, I truly love to write these stories and I may take some time between chapters due to real life work and such but I will always come back to my story. I have so many ideas I will be writing for a while. Hope you enjoy and as always please remember comments are the food to the muses soul.

**Illusions of the Past**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning **

Mick walked up behind Beth as she fixed her hair in the mirror and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful."

Beth turned towards him wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you Mick. It looks like I'll be there on time too."

Mick snorted, "Only because you had more will power than me." He had tried to have another round of love making but Beth had plans with the girls and had resisted promising him a rain check. Candice had called to arrange the whole thing the day before, saying they were all needed and even Allie would be coming. All Beth knew was that Seth was supposed to have been turned on Sunday but she had gotten a call from Candice Monday setting up this lunch, clearly indicating she hadn't done it…new turns are a handful.

Beth kissed his lips softly letting her tongue trace his lips before he let her in and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart both were moaning, "My control isn't that strong Mick."

Grinning against her lips he kissed her once more and stepped back, "Then you should finish getting ready. The sooner you go the sooner you come home and I can have you to myself. I have a rain check to cash in."

Giving him that 'you bet your ass' look she turned and headed for the closet to get dressed. From the closet she called to him, "Mick?"

"Change your mind about going?"

She laughed as she pulled on her blouse, "No. I was wondering has Josef mentioned anything to you about what he has Danielle working on?"

Mick stuck his head in the closet door, "Not that I recall why?"

Beth shrugged, "When I stopped by last time she had vampire security guards and I wasn't allowed inside only directed to her office. It wasn't like that before. Why does she need guards? And the place reeked of vampires, more than just a few security…it was a different smell I can't place."

Mick's brow furrowed, "What did she say she was working on?"

"She wouldn't. She said Josef wanted it kept under wraps and that she respected his wishes."

"So now you have to know?"

Beth finished buttoning her jeans and turned to him, "She's my friend…I'm concerned for her."

Mick raised one brow as he looked down at her, "And it has nothing to do with your ingrained desire to know what is going on."

Rolling her eyes at him she sighed, "Maybe a little of both, but come on Mick tell me that doesn't sound strange to you. Why would Josef want us kept out of the loop?"

"Is this your way of asking for my help?"

"Maybe…" she moved towards him taking his hands in hers and pulling them together between them. "Come on Mick you know you love to help me."

Chuckling in defeat he leaned forward and captured her lips briefly, "You win I'll talk to Josef see what I can dig up."

Smiling happily Beth kissed him once more before stepping back and out of the closet, "Thanks Mick. I'm going to meet the girls at the loft; I'll call when I'm finished. Don't forget its Tuesday Kayla has dance class after school and it's your turn to take them."

Seth watched Allie as she got ready to leave; she had been invited to lunch with the girls by his sister. He knew his sister was trying to be nice and invite her after what he had told her. His sister had been as shocked as Allie, she had even held off on the 'I told you so' speech. She had done the research and found that of the two types of paternity testing the earliest can't be done until at least the tenth week. He had called Rachel with Allie to ask her about the testing, hoping she would agree to the earliest option, provided she was healthy enough of course he never would put a mother or her child at risk but he wanted to know. Rachel had agreed to get the soonest test, but according to her doctor she was only 6 weeks or so along, leaving them at least a month to wait before the test.

Since the news just over a day ago Seth noticed Allie seemed to become distant. They had made love yes and they were there in the moment connected but there was a sadness about her that she wouldn't talk about. After everything he had just put on her he knew it was a lot and he didn't want to push her into opening up. For now he would just offer support and make sure she knew he loved her and he was very sorry for this.

As she walked into the living room she reached for her purse and phone, "I'm off. I'll see you later," she said as she headed for the door.

"Allie wait a second," Seth came to her side his hands going up and down her arms.

"I'm going to be late Seth."

"They'll get over it. I just wanted to give you a kiss," he leaned in and kissed her lips. She returned the kiss but still he felt it, the walls she was putting up to protect herself. "I love you Allie. You're mine and I'm yours always and for eternity right?"

She smiled against his lips and kissed him again, "I love you Seth. I always will. Now I have to go, this is the first time I've been invited and I don't want to show up late."

He hadn't missed the wording when she said she loved him. She needed to go and he needed to find a way to make her open up, "Have a good time. I'll see you tonight."

Allie headed for the door ready to meet the girls knowing Danielle had invited her as a way to help make her feel better. Maybe even hoping that being part of the inner group would keep her from doing something stupid and considering her options it wouldn't be such a bad thing to get the others take on it. She knew she didn't like any of the options but at least this way it wasn't only her emotions making the decision, she would think it out rationally as well.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	2. Chapter 2:  Girls Lunch

**Chapter 2: Girls Lunch**

Allie and Danielle arrived together at the loft to find the others already there. Everyone had a glass of blood in hand and upon entering Allie was offered a glass as well while Danielle got a diet soda before joining in the living room.

"So…we take it something happened with the turning," Beth was ready to dive right in.

Allie set her glass down and put her head in her hands, "You could say something like that."

Everyone looked at Allie then to Danielle who just shook her head, she wasn't going to tell them yet. She would of course if Allie didn't but she thought Allie deserved to be the one to say it. Allie could feel everyone staring at her, "You all know about me and Seth being separated." Everyone nodded. "Well I broke up with him thinking it would be good for him…and me. It broke my heart but I thought…some things got confused and I thought he didn't want eternity, I thought he wanted a family of his own and to grow old."

Allie took in a deep unneeded breath to help calm herself before continuing, "I couldn't go through that again. Loving a man, being with him only to watch him grow older and die. You see I was married once, years ago. I thought he wanted to become a vampire with me, but he didn't. I didn't think I could do it again, so I ended things. I couldn't hold onto something any longer knowing it was going to end the same way. I tried to make it clean but…I loved him." She smiled, "I couldn't bring myself to leave town. I guess I was torturing myself."

Jean sat forward, "But you two sorted things out. Surely he hasn't changed his mind."

"While we were apart, after months of trying to get me back Seth gave up. I don't hold that against him at all, this is all my doing. He had a bunch of empty nights of sex with women filling the void I suppose. When we got back together he felt horrible about it. The thing is I felt worse, I had been the one to break his heart and now his regret for doing those things was on my hands."

Beth looked around at everyone, "We understand but what is the problem now?"

Looking at Beth Allie smiled softly, "We decided one day if we did decide on children we could do it, just like you and Mick make it work with Kayla." Beth smiled at her then it fell from her face and Allie could see she had pieced it together. "Yep, turns out one of the women he was with is pregnant. There's a fifty percent chance it's Seth's."

Everyone gasped. They muttered words of sympathy for a moment while they processed what in two days she had yet to fully comprehend. Danielle placed a hand on Allie's shoulder as she asked her question, "What are you going to do?" Before Allie could answer Danielle continued, "When Seth told me he was more concerned with how this is affecting you."

"When will you know if it's his?" Beth asked also.

Allie felt tears fill her eyes quickly spilling out, "The earliest we could know is in about four weeks. What am I going to do? I have no idea, I know what I want but that doesn't matter, this isn't about me."

Candice stood up and walked to grab the pitcher of blood and a bottle of Mick's scotch knowing they needed something stronger for this. "The hell it isn't. This is your life too."

"I want Seth. I want the life we were planning, the life we were enjoying but if that test shows Seth as the father then that isn't an option."

Candice refilled all the glasses with blood and scotch, handing Danielle a tumbler as well. Jean set hers aside, "Why not?"

"She's not part of the community. She has no idea we exist. Raising a child with two vampire parents is a challenge I'm sure but when one doesn't know…that's crazy. She'd realize the difference before too long, he wouldn't age, he would be limited as to what he could do."

"So if the baby is my brothers what are you going to do?"

"What options do I have?" She shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do I stay with him, watch him be the amazing father I know he would be. Watch him grow old while I stay like this forever? That wouldn't work she'd figure out that I wasn't aging and I don't think my heart can take it." She took her glass and swallowed it down in three gulps feeling the burn down her throat, "If the baby is his I have to let him go. He could make things work with the mother, they could raise her as a family."

Danielle stayed silent for a moment she had known this was a possibility she even saw the logic and reasoning behind it but she also knew what it would do to her brother. "You can't do that to Seth again."

"Do you think I want to? I planned to spend the rest of eternity making up for what I did to us. I don't want this but it's the only option."

"What does Seth want to do?" Jean spoke up.

Allie couldn't meet any of their eyes. "You have to tell him," Beth urged. "This is a big decision that you both have to make. It affects the both of you."

"We haven't really talked about it. I keep changing the subject and he's too sweet to push but he keeps saying how he still wants our life together the way we planned. But it can't work like that. If that baby is his he'll need to think of the baby, right now he can't see that but I can."

Danielle was trying to be calm but the thought of seeing her brother once again in a pit of despair because of Allie was too much. "Just leave him again. Do it, just walk away from a great man who loves you because you're scared. Don't worry about him, I'll pick up the pieces and try to hold him together again, just like the last time you smashed his heart. Go on and make a liar out of me."

"Once he found out he came to me. He didn't tell me what at first just that he had news that could change things with you. He was worried you'd run away, said he could just wait to tell you after the turning when you couldn't run. I told him he needed to be honest whatever it was, that you deserved the truth. Guess what? My brother deserves the truth too and if you're too scared to tell him then I will."

Allie was sobbing now. Her heart and head were all over the place she didn't know what to do, what to think, how to feel. She was heartbroken, she was talking about the real possibility of losing Seth; angry, with herself for having pushed him away in the first place and causing this whole thing. Confused about what to do, how to do it and whatever she decided on worried she wouldn't have the strength to follow through.

As Allie sobbed Danielle took the box of offered tissues from Beth and held them for Allie. She felt bad now, having gotten it all out she regretting the way it sounded. Her intention had been to see what she planned to do, then try to convince her that it wasn't the way but she hadn't come off as supportive and understanding, she had come across as the bitchy sister. "Allie, here just take these." She pulled a few tissues out and pushed them into Allie's hands.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3:  Coming to a Decision

**Chapter 3: Coming to a Decision**

Unsure what to do Danielle looked at her friends who had helped get her through so much. Jean stood up and walked to the other side of Allie and sat down placing a supportive hand on her knee. "Allie, you know the first thing I tell women who come see me is that honesty is the answer."

Sniffling back more sobs Allie pulled the tissues to her eyes and tried to calm herself as she listened to Jean speak. "I know you're scared. It's a scary situation. Holding it all in and going it alone, making all of the hard decisions on your own won't help. You love Seth right?"

"Of course I do," she sat back taking more tissues.

"Then you need to trust him. You need to talk to him about what you're feeling. Tell him your fears and worries and you can work it out together. Am I saying you'll have the perfect happy life together? No. You may end up apart just as you thought but if you talk about it and decide on it together it will hurt less, there will be closure." Jean took one of her hands in both of hers, "Besides there's a chance the baby isn't his, and holding all of this inside you or doing something right now will only hurt the two of you."

Allie had calmed once again still watery eyed but better. She couldn't say anything at first and simply nodded. Danielle placed her arm over Allie's shoulder, "I really do like you Allie. I'm sorry if I sounded…I didn't mean to come off like that. I just don't want to see my brother hurt again."

"I understand," she looked at Danielle. "Thank you for inviting me today, this has…helped I think."

"You'll talk to Seth then," Candice was sitting across from them on the arm of the chair Beth was sitting in.

She nodded, "I'll try."

Beth sat back smiling, "Good. Besides there are plenty of options for you should it be his. We could simply bring the mom in on what's going on…bring her into the community. I'm sure Josef could help with that, he has that way with people that you just know not to cross him." That got a laugh out of her, "There are plenty of other ways to make it work. All you have to do is talk it out with Seth and make sure you're both willing to do whatever it takes and you'll get through it."

"Thanks," she looked around at the women. "Thank you all for including me and…making me feel welcome." She laughed softly, "For getting me out of my own way."

"Don't mention it," Candice stood up, "Now let's give Allie a break; who else has something to talk about?"

Mick parked the Benz and headed into the mansion passing a couple of freshies along his way. They were new but knew he was a vampire instantly coming to his side asking if he needed anything. Giving them a smile he told them he didn't feed fresh but thanked them for their offer, before heading in to find Josef with one on the couch.

Sensing he had company Josef finished his meal and sealed the wound and licking his lips before turning to face Mick, "Oh Mick you decided to drop by for a visit. Care for a snack?" He gestured to the woman standing from the couch.

Mick gave Josef the look he always gave knowing his friend would never give up. "No thanks Josef I'm not hungry."

Josef motioned for the girl to leave and close the door behind her. "So to what do I owe the pleasure Mick?"

"I can't just stop by for a visit?"

Josef looked Mick over and grinned, "Sure you can Mick but I can tell you want something."

Mick pushed his duster back as his hands went to his hips, "What makes you say that?"

Josef chuckled, "You have a tell my friend. Now why don't you tell me what it is you want."

Raising his brow Mick looked at Josef before moving to the chair opposite Josef relaxing back as he propped his leg on his knee. "I heard you may have need of my assistance."

"And where did you hear that?" Josef had been considering having Mick look into the reporter Mr. Zion who had scheduled another appointment with Jean about her clinic.

"I have my ways Josef," Mick gave his friend a smirk. "So what do you need my help with?"

"This reporter Keith Zion, he's been coming around a bit too much. He's supposed to be doing a piece on Jean's new project with the clinic but he seems a bit too enthusiastic."

"How so?"

"I had his first article canceled." Josef pulled out his vibrating phone and hit a few buttons before returning his attention to Mick. "It wasn't a very flattering piece. He came back and did a piece on the rescue or the women, and now he's doing a piece on Jean's clinic. Call me paranoid I want this man checked out, he's been a little too close for my comfort."

"As in he got under your skin?"

"I won't have Jean's work at the clinic trashed," Josef growled as he finished.

Mick understood he would always protect Beth and anything she cared about. Seeing this side of his friend so openly was good, they really had changed over the years. Josef had more than just Mick who cared for him for more than his money, he had a family of sorts. Mick, well Mick wasn't the brooding, dreary vampire who hated what he was, he had come to terms with it and gotten so much in return.

"I'll look into him," Mick assured. "So Beth mentioned she saw Danielle the other day at the lab and she has security guards now. What are you working on Josef?"

Josef stood and walked to the bar pouring them a drink, "I never had a real interest in science, just that it makes a great investment."

Mick could tell Josef wasn't telling him the truth but he also knew his friend well enough to know he wasn't going to right now. Mick took the offered drink and took a sip, "Always more money with you."

Josef chuckled, "I'm making you money too you know. With the cost of college going up every year and how bright that little niece of mine is…it's a good thing."

"Don't start talking like that yet Josef. God she's only six, I just built her a tree house I can't think about her growing up and going to college yet."

Josef chuckled, "Enjoy the childhood while it lasts, I'll make sure you can afford to keep spoiling them both rotten."

Mick chuckled, "Thanks Josef. But speaking of my little angel I have to go pick her up for dance class."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4:  Battle of Wills

**Chapter 4: Battle of Wills **

Beth and Candice sat on the couch leaning back into the cushions letting out a heavy sigh. The others had left after a couple hours of girl time and more happy conversations, Allie had agreed to talk to Seth which seemed to have lightened her own sorrows. "That was an interesting get together."

Candice looked over at Beth and laughed, "You can say that. The night you're going to turn the man you love and he comes home with news, 'honey bad news I knocked a girl up,' he must be going through the wringer."

"Seth is a kind soul. I'm sure he's upset about the whole thing. I remember the scent of despair on him when I went to see Danielle and he was there, it almost knocked me over. He loves Allie so deeply, losing her is like losing a limb."

Smiling Candice nodded, "He's a romantic that's for sure."

Beth sat up some facing Candice, "So we talked about everyone today but you. How are things?"

"Things have been great. David and I don't have any problems really that's something I love about our relationship. We fit so easily, neither of us like drama. He loves me, I love him…that simple."

"Has Mia tried anything new?"

Letting out a huff Candice shook her head, "Not a chance. She wanted my man and was set straight. He won't see her again."

Beth smirked, "Have you noticed that all men seem to have at least one crazy ex, I'm waiting for one of Josef's to pop up."

"Well it sure as hell won't be me," Candice teased. "Thanks for not bringing this up in front of the others, it's nothing against them I just don't think David would like a bunch of people knowing."

"I understand," Beth assured her. "But you know you can always talk to me. My lips are sealed."

"I know and that means a lot to me."

Beth looked down at the coffee table hearing her phone and picked it up looking at the message. It was a video attachment from Mick. She opened it and saw Kayla in her dance outfit doing some move she was unsure the name of but looking so proud having done it right. "She's adorable Beth," Candice watched with her.

After it was over Beth sent a reply message telling him thank you and that she was on her way home to start dinner and that she loved them both. Mick returned it quickly saying he would text on their way home.

"Looks like I need to go and start dinner. My angle will be starving after all her hard work."

"Then let's get you home," Candice stood up. Beth and Candice walked out of the loft with their things locking the door behind them as they made plans for the next day just the two of them.

After dinner while Kayla took her bath Mick helped Beth with the kitchen. Kayla had been excited to tell Beth all about her doing the move right, Beth told her how proud she was. They discussed her day while she ate, Mick and Beth were always happy to hear about her day, there was something about it that seemed so normal.

As Beth handed him the last dish to dry off Mick couldn't help think about what Josef had said, "Beth?" Beth dried her hands and looked at him, "Do I have a tell?"

Beth grinned, "You sure do. Why?"

"What is it?" Clearly everyone knew his tell but him.

Swatting him with the towel in her hands she leaned on the counter, "Nope, not a chance I'm telling you mister."

"Why not?" His hands went to his hips as he looked at her having set down the last dish.

She giggled, "Because I find it useful to know your tell." Mick dropped his arms and moved towards Beth, "Did you see Josef?"

"Yes, he knew I wanted something. Apparently everyone knows my tell but me," he huffed.

Kissing his cheek Beth wrapped her arms around his waist, "Did you ask him about what Danielle was working on?"

"I did."

"And?"

"What's my tell?" Beth shook her head no then made a gesture like zipping her mouth shut. "Do you want to know what Josef said?" Mick knew Beth's curiosity would win out she never had too much control in that area he just hoped he could bluff his way to get his answer first.

Beth grinned, "Oh I'll find out." Making sure Kayla was still content up in the tub Beth with her vampiric hearing she moved her hands down to squeeze Mick's firm ass in her hands pulling him into her hips as her lips moved to his neck. She began to nibble and scrape up his throat kissing over each one moving slowly higher as her hips rotated against his grinding against him feeling how he responded. Softly she breathed into his ear, "Tell me."

Groaning Mick pushed her back against the door to the garage pinning her there, "What's my tell?" He had to give it to her, she knew how to get him riled up, much more of it and he wouldn't be able to resist he knew that but he could try to delay.

Having fun with this game and determined to get her way Beth smirked at him as she continued to move against his tightening pants. Slipping her hands up the small space between them Beth traced his pecks through his Henley then up around his neck as she pressed her chest to his, "Come on Mick you know you're going to tell me sooner or later. Kayla will be at least another ten minutes before she's ready to get out…tell me so we can have some fun," she finished letting her fangs graze across his neck.

Groaning Mick pulled her lips to his taking them in a primal and passionate kiss as his hands moved to her jeans quickly unbuttoning them as he let his senses verify what she said about Kayla. Beth was smiling against his lips between kisses as she held him close with one arm the other going to his pants stroking him through his jeans as he pushed hers down to her knees. "Tell me Mick," she purred as he unzipped his jeans freeing his straining member to her intense strokes.

Knowing the game was over that she had won Mick pushed his pants down his legs, pressing himself against her. "He didn't tell me anything. Just that she was working on something to make him money. I didn't push it or he'd have gotten suspicious."

Beth leaned her head back to look into his face for a moment, "You are such a tease you don't have anything."

Pressing her against the door harder he entered her in one hard stroke making her moan softly, "I don't think that is nothing." Growling he captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Beth began to push against him urging him to continue as she fell into the kiss, they only had a limited time and they both needed release from the build up of their game. Taking her hands in one of his Mick held them against the wall over her head, his other going to the small of her back guiding their frantic movements angling her hips for the best angle. His kisses moved from her mouth to her neck his features had changed along with hers, he knew she was on the edge and was just waiting to push her over so he could let go himself.

Whimpering his name softly like a chant Beth sank her fangs in feeling her body tighten and release into a million waves of sensation. With a growl that was louder than he intended Mick joined her sinking his fangs into her luscious skin, her blood a wonderful array of flavors to his senses. Her body convulsing around his shaft milking him of his seed as he slowed his thrusting hips and released her hands, licking his wound closed feeling her doing the same as she purred against him. "That was definitely something," she whispered.

Mick began to chuckle as he slipped out of her warmth and started to straighten himself as he watched her do the same. "Momma I'm ready." They heard Kayla call just as they finished zipping their pants and both broke into even bigger smiles knowing how close they had cut it but that had made it even sexier. Beth gave his cheek a kiss as she passed by heading up the stairs to get Kayla out of her bath and into her PJ's.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5:  Apologizes

**Chapter 5: Apologizes **

As they drove back to Danielle's place where Allie had parked neither of them spoke for the first part of the drive. Danielle didn't know what to say and Allie was emotionally warn out but knew she still had a long night ahead of her. Knowing she needed to say something Danielle bit her lip as she found the best words she could come up with, "I'm glad you came today. I swear I didn't invite you so I could go off on you like that, it was never my intention."

Allie looked over at Danielle, "I understand. You have been very understanding about your brother and me, I know you are just looking after him."

"I am, I always will worry about him but…I understand your point of view as well." When Allie didn't speak she continued, "I get it. Seth could be a father and you want to do what's best for him even if it hurts you both. What you said about him making it work with the mother though…I don't agree with that."

"Why not? He loves me, I know that but he was attracted enough to her to sleep with her so they have chemistry and if the baby is his they would have that bond. If I stepped out…"

"I don't think it would be fair to the child. Parents shouldn't stay together or get married just because they made a baby. I wouldn't have married Coop just because I was pregnant, I don't believe in that. What's best for the child is having parents that love them, together or apart it doesn't matter but to give a child a false home..." Danielle shook her head, "…that's all it'd be Allie. He'd never get over you."

As tears rolled down her cheek Allie wiped them away with her hand looking away from Danielle for a moment. "I'm scared that I screwed up the best thing in my life. It's my fault he was every with that girl. If I had just…if I hadn't broken things off before none of this would have happened."

Danielle shrugged, "But you did and it's in the past. You can't change that. You screwed up, Seth did too he slipped up with the protection. Just learn from your mistakes and don't make them again."

Allie smiled over at Danielle, "He's lucky to have you on his side."

"I'm on your side too. I want you two to work this out."

"That means a lot," Allie was very touched that Danielle had wanted things to work out. She had been harsh but it's what she needed to hear, she needed the push out of her protective shell she had began retreating into.

They pulled up to the house and Allie headed to her car parked under a shady tree. Danielle waved goodbye as Allie headed out of the driveway and towards her home with Seth where she hoped they could have an honest discussion and work things out.

Mia woke from her freezer hearing her new cell ringing knowing exactly who it was that was calling. She answered on the last ring before the call could go to voicemail, "Hello."

"What did you manage to accomplish before you were found out?"

"He was having nightmares about the past. I got him a drug for the nightmares that would loosen his inhibitions and bring out the old David but he didn't take it but a couple of times, and those times his little tart had been there to enjoy the benefits."

The man on the other end of the line began to chuckle, "She has really gotten under your skin I see. Do you know if he still has the nightmares?"

"I don't know, he told me I am not to contact him. I've finished my other business in town; I can be on the next plane out to be with you."

"No I like you just where you are. Stay put until I call you with further instructions."

Mia growled as the line went dead in her ear. She didn't like sitting around in a town on orders with nothing to do, not when she really wanted to tear that little pet of David's apart.

Danielle made her way inside and was greeted by a pair of arms going around her knees and another around her shoulder causing her to smile. "How are my handsome men?"

Coop kissed the side of her face before pulling back to let Nathan kiss his mommy while Lucas kept his held on her legs until she reached down and picked him up. "No nap."

She smiled at her oldest son seeing the tell tale signs that he had skipped his nap and was no trying his best to stay awake. "Why didn't you take a nap for daddy?"

"Big boys no need naps," he said as he wrapped his arms around her neck resting his little head on her shoulder.

Grinning at Coop she stroked Lucas's back, "Of course big boys need a nap. Lots of people take naps sweetie, that's how they stay rested and grow up big and strong. You're daddy took naps when he was your age."

Lucas lifted his head to look at Coop who nodded, "I sure did. I wish I could still take naps."

Danielle smirked, "Me too."

Looking back and forth between his parents Lucas held up his hands, "I take my naps."

"See that's my boy," she kissed his forehead and leaned down to set him down. "Now why don't you play with your brother while mommy makes dinner?"

Pulling Coop's leg he led the way to the play area scattered with their toys. Coop set Nathan down before joining them on the floor reaching for Nathan's current favorite toy. Danielle smiled at her family as she thought about her brother hoping things were going as well for him at this moment.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	6. Chapter 6:  The Talk

Sorry everyone tried to update last night but the site wouldn't let me upload my chapter.

**Chapter 6: The Talk**

Allie took a few deep breaths steady herself before she opened the door. All thoughts in her mind fell away as she took in the room before her, shutting the door softly behind her. The room was filled with soft candle light and pink and white rose petals on floor leading from the door around the couch and out of view.

Seth was leaning on the back of the couch watching Allie two roses in his hand, one of each color, and made his way towards her. He was wearing his usual jeans but had changed his shirt since she had left from a T-shirt to a nice button up. As he stopped in front of her he handed her the roses and leaned in to kiss her cheek, "Welcome home."

"Seth…this is beautiful…you didn't have to—"

He placed his finger to her lips silencing her, "I wanted too. Come on slip off your shoes, set your purse down and come over to the fire place." Tears filled her eyes as she did as he said slipping off her cute kitten heels and setting her purse on the small entry table before letting him wrap his arm around her settling on the small of her back as he lead her inside. "I know I screwed things up—"

Shaking her head she stopped just short of the romantic spot he had set up for them in front of the fireplace with blankets and pillows galore, "Seth this—"

"Shhhsshhhh…" he quieted her softly as he knelt down and settled himself amongst the pillows pulling her down with him easily as she cradles her two roses in her lap. "I love you Allie. I know this has been hard on you and…I don't want to push you but I just need you to know that nothing changes okay. I want the same thing, forever with you as a vampire."

He took a breath but continued before she could stop him, "If this is too hard for you to talk about…I get it. I screwed things up and I dropped this mess in your lap—"

"I'm the one who screwed up Seth. This whole damn mess is my fault." She pulled from him as she curled her feet up and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Really because I'm pretty sure vampire or not that you didn't have a slip up on a one night stand that may make a kid."

Teary eyed she looked up from her knees and saw his smile. He was attempting to make her feel better but it was her fault, "You wouldn't have been with her if I had just come to you in the beginning. If I hadn't broken up with you and pushed you into that…that phase then it wouldn't have happened."

"But I should have paid better attention to the protection. I may not have been with her if you hadn't broken up with me but it was on me…on Rachel and me to use protection and be safe. I had been safe the whole time, I swear to you Allie. I always used a condom. At first it was kinda weird…sorta embarrassing really but yeah always. I did with her too but I never checked it after it never crossed my mind."

Allie remembered him telling her about his first attempt in his bed warming nights, how he had been so used to Allie and fertility being a nonissue that he hadn't thought about it and come off as an uncaring jerk. After that mishap he had always made sure to carry protection, realizing the risks. Knowing she needed to have this talk with him and knowing she couldn't put it off any longer she leaned back into him, "I'm scared."

Seth wrapped his arms around her holding her tight as she turned into him burying her face in his shoulder. "I'm scared too Allie. I don't want to lose you again. I don't know if I can…when I feel you start to pull away…"

Pulling from his shoulder Allie looks into his eyes and sees what she has always seen, sincerity and love. "I don't want to pull away…I just…part of me wanted to run. I feel like I'm going to lose you no matter what."

"You are not going to lose me Allie, we will get through this no matter what," he assured her and himself squeezing her shoulders tightly.

Allie leaned back and set down her roses but before Seth could say anything she grabbed the champagne glasses, she wasn't leaving she just needed a drink to get through this. Seth opened the bottle and poured them both a glass.

"I need to tell you something but I need you to hear me out completely before you say anything." Seth took a sip of his drink and nodded. "I was glad to be invited to talk with the girls today. I wanted to get another opinion…a rational opinion. I only see a handful of options for us Seth and if that baby turns out to be yours then…I don't see any option where I don't lose you."

Seth bit his tongue as he wanted to respond, he wanted to tell her she was wrong no matter the outcome he wouldn't leave her but he had promised to hear her out. He had wanted her to open up and here she was doing just that, he would listen to everything and then make her understand.

"I know you love me and you say you want to be a vampire no matter the outcome but…if the baby is yours Seth you wouldn't give up your child, you couldn't and I wouldn't want you too. You're a good man and you'd be an amazing father. Rachel doesn't know about vampires, she'd notice if you didn't age and you would never be able to be honest with you child as they grew older and questioned you." Allie took a large swallow, "Then there is the second option of you staying human and being a great dad. But again I wouldn't age and that would raise suspicion and it leads us back to the problem that started this whole damn mess…I don't think I could stand by you and watch you grow older and die."

Reaching up Seth brushed away a few tears that had fallen but stayed quite as he promised. He was happy to know what she was thinking, now he just have to change her mind.

"The others made me see that I can't make this decision alone…that I have to talk to you. That way no matter the outcome we both know the standing…besides if it isn't yours then I would just be hurting us for nothing." Pulling his hand to her heart she held his eyes, "I can't say what will happen but I promise to talk to you."

Sensing it was his turn to talk Seth quickly took the opportunity to set the records straight. "I'm glad they talked some sense into you Allie. I don't know what the test will say…I'm hoping and praying for all I am that it's not mine. I would love to be a father someday…but only with you Allie. I want to raise a kid with you…as a vampire. It's that simple. If the kid is mine we will find a way to make it work, I don't care what or how but we will make it work. No watching me die that's for sure."

Allie was smiling up at him happy she had listened to the others and got out of her own way. "So here's the plan I see. No matter what the outcome of the test let's plan my turning for the night of the test results. Danielle can do it there in her lab, and we can have the results by the next day. If I'm the father then that gives me the rest of the pregnancy to adjust to being a vampire and for us to sort out how things will work, if it's negative then we are just picking up where we left off."

"I don't know Seth…"

"Well I do," he pulled her forehead to his. "I'm sure Allie. This will work, we will work no matter what. I won't give up on us…I won't let you give up either."

"I love you Seth," she leaned forward and kissed him. "Forever," she breathed when he pressed her back against the pillows content to hold her in his arms. Allie was so tired from her emotional roller coaster of a day, the comfort of his arms holding her was all she wanted.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7:  Background

**Chapter 7: Background**

With Beth dropping Kayla off at school Mick started working on helping Josef find out about this Mr. Zion subject. He was in his home office in his white PJ bottoms when Beth arrived home and found him in there, "I thought we were on vacation?"

Looking up at her he grinned, "Well Josef needs my help with something." Beth raised her brow and Mick corrected, "He needs us to look into a reporter who has been snooping around."

Grinning she came around the desk to see what he had thus far, "What type of reporter? Who is he?"

Mick began to chuckle, "I thought we were on vacation?"

"You're the one who brought this home. Besides this is for Josef and if a reporter is getting too close to him he may find out about the community and that would ruin everything, I'd say the vacation can be picked up again later."

"His name is Keith Zion, I haven't done much on him just yet. Why don't you take over while I go get dressed then we can head to the loft?"

Beth took Mick's seat as he stood up kissing his cheek as they swapped places and he headed upstairs. Always eager to solve a mystery Beth's fingers flew across the keyboard and found he was on staff for the Los Angeles Independent. Before Mick returned she had printed out his most recent articles including the pieces on Josef. 

When Mick came back dressed in his usual jeans and a Henley Beth grinned at him, "You know only you can pull off wearing these things when it's warm out."

Mick walked behind her wrapping his arms around her as he looked at what she had in front of her, "What can I say I'm a delicate flower when it comes to the sun." Beth laughed as leaned back against his shoulder spreading out the articles for him to see them better. "So what have we got?"

Beth held up his older articles, "I don't think he wrote this first piece on Josef. If you look at his other works…they just don't fit. He has a different style, tone, and…well he's not very flattering." She held up the one about the rescue, "But this one has the same style and tone has his others even the same double sided compliments."

Mick looked at the writings and didn't really notice much difference but this was Beth's area and he trusted she knew what she was talking about. "So you're saying he didn't write this other piece?"

"I don't think he did."

"That must be the piece Josef had canceled. The editors must have rewritten it."

Beth turned the chair around causing Mick to step back, "Okay tell me everything you know."

"I'll tell you what I know on the drive to the loft," Beth gathered her papers and shut down the house computer before following Mick out to the garage.

Josef woke from his freezer for the second time, the first having been when Jean got up to head into the clinic waking him with a kiss goodbye, now he needed to get up and take care of some things. Jean had let him know that Allie may be needing his friendship soon but wouldn't go into detail. After his normal routine he left the mansion and headed for the office.

After his second meeting Josef's assistant came in with a present for Jean that he inspected then wrote out the card to have sent over to her office as a surprise. He smirked as his assistant left with the box almost wishing he had waited to give it to her himself so as to see the look on her face, but knowing this would be better.

Pleased with himself he sat back for a moment to collect his thoughts as his phone rang, "What?"

"I have that information you wanted on that Ashton vamp," David had Josef on speaker in his office as he read through other reports.

"Bring it down," Josef disconnected.

Having gotten the okay that he wasn't in a meeting David was on the elevator to Josef's office quickly. When he entered Josef had two glasses of whiskey poured and handed David on as he took the offered file. "So what do we know about this vamp?"

"This is the report that Devon put together. He's been Ashton Fletcher for the past 30 years. Before that he was unable to pick up a trail on him possibly came from overseas. None of the normal contacts have heard of him or who he was before this current life."

"What's he been up to the last 30 years?"

"He jumps around a bit, lived in Miami, Washington, New York, before coming to San Francisco. He has a good amount of money from the looks of it, the bank accounts we were able to peek into show about fifty million but again we believe he has off shore accounts we can't access as well. Socially he seems adapt at keeping a low profile, he has high class freshies, high power friends in his former locations."

"Where is he currently?" 

"San Francisco, his address is on the last page of the report."

Josef looked it over, "This is very good, thank you. If you dig up anything else let me know."

David stood from his seat, "Will do. Should I be looking out for him as a threat? There's no photo in the file but I can send one of the men out there to get some of him if that will help."

"No just a little research for a friend," Josef assured.

Nodding David headed towards the door, "I have more reviews to handle. If you need anything further let me know."

As David left Josef looked down at the report and pulled out his phone dialing Allie. He had wanted to find out what was wrong and why should may need his support and now he had a reason to call other than to snoop, she had asked him to look into this vamp. The call went to voicemail, "Allie it's Josef. I got that information you requested on the vampire named Ashton. I'll be at the office for a while call me back."

Disconnecting the line he looked at his clock and saw the time, Jean should be receiving her delivery about now. With that thought in mind he tackled his next stack of reports finding which would be his next big venture.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8:  Devastating News

**Chapter 8: Devastating News**

At the loft Mick and Beth went to work in their respective areas each digging through Keith Zion's life in their own way. Beth was calling in using her history as a reporter getting what she could from his boss and collogues, former employers and such while Mick dug up his financials and history. After they had both found what they could for the time they went out into the living room with a glass of blood to fill one another in and compare notes.

Mick had dug up two divorces and that he was at least forty grand in debt. Beth had found that he had a history of obsessive behavior, finding a target and going after them until he was either fired or got the story. "I might admire the dedication he puts into things if he was able to find balance."

Mick looked at her, "Or wasn't going after our family."

"That goes without saying," she acknowledged. Beth was headed to the door hearing the elevator and knowing just who it was. Having found how obsessive this man could be Mick had called Josef to give him a heads up. Josef in turn told Mick he was sending Candice over to give them an over view of some of his current dealings so as they could find where he may be going next.

"Come on in," she greeted her best friend.

Candice came in and greeted Mick, "So much for time off right?"

Mick grinned, "Protecting the family is never something we can take time off from."

Sitting down in one of the chairs Candice pulled out a stack of folders from her briefcase, "These are the open public deals we're working on at the moment as well as a couple we are considering that he may have found out about."

Mick took the stack and flipped through it at vampire speed as Beth turned to Candice, "This guy has a history of getting obsessed with one person. It doesn't look like it will end well."

"What are the chances of a pay off?"

"He could use the money but if my gut is right about him then he'd just use it for his story. He's obsessed and its over powering all rational thought."

"I was afraid of that. You know how Josef will handle him."

"Tar pits," Beth knew instantly Josef's favorite place to dispose of bodies. Candice shook her head as a smile formed on her lips knowing how Josef prided himself as being a badass but he was so predictable. "That wouldn't be a good idea. From what we've found so far this man has a real issue with paranoia which means he probably has everything he's found backed up in at least one if not multiple locations. Which means even if he hasn't found anything out yet if his research is uncovered and it's focused on Josef the police will be looking at him."

"I'll make sure David knows so he can tell Josef." Candice's cell started going off with an unknown number but she recognized the area code as that of her mothers. "Hello," Candice looked at Beth apologizing with her eyes for being rude, "This is she."

Beth didn't mean to overhear but with her vamp hearing and the sudden change in Candice's demeanor and mood she knew something was wrong. She listened in, "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your mother has passed away…I'm so sorry for your loss."

Beth smelt the salt of her best friends tears and realized she was also tearing up. "When? How?"

Knowing her friend needed support Beth wrapped her arm around her and lead her to the couch as she listened her tears coming more quickly as she began to sob. Mick looked at Beth confused, having been going over the files and not listening before now. Beth looked at him and whispered in sub tones, "Call David she's going to need him NOW!" Mick nodded and stood up dialing as he went to his office leaving Beth to Candice.

Candice dropped the phone as she leaned into Beth's shoulder all the energy draining from her. Beth rubbed her shoulder as she cried picking up the phone hearing the man on the other line trying to get her to pick up again. "I'm sorry she's going to have to call you back," with that acknowledged Beth hung up the phone. "I'm so sorry Candice I know how close you were."

"She called me…the other day…I didn't answer…I was going to…call her…tonight…" she managed through sobs. Beth couldn't find words she just hugged her friend close hopping to offer her any amount of comfort until David could arrive.

In the office David picked up, "Mick I'm kinda in the middle of something can I call you back?"

"David you need to get to the loft NOW."

Hearing the urgency in Mick's voice and knowing he Candice had been on her way over there he stood up heading for the door in a flash. "What happened?"

"Candice got a phone call…I wasn't listening but she's really upset. Beth's with her now but she's…I've never seen her like this. You need to get here now."

"I'm on my way," he disconnected skipping the elevator and taking the stairs jumping each flight in his car as soon as possible tearing the road up between his office and Mick's loft. His mind raced with ideas of what could have happened to cause his Candice to be this upset. From the way Mick sounded he could tell he was worried too which only made him push the accelerator that much harder.

Who could have called and upset her that much? His first thought was Mia but he didn't think even she'd be stupid enough to try something, besides he and Candice had worked everything about Mia out so there was nothing she could say to upset her. He was sure Mia could probably push a few buttons and make her mad but she would save that for him alone, she wouldn't need him at Mick and Beth's. Whatever was the cause he was going to get there and do anything in his power to fix it and help the woman he loves.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9:  Soothing Comfort

**Chapter 9: Soothing Comfort**

David let himself in the loft sensing the sadness and despair rolling off Candice, Beth had her arm around her shoulder as Candice leaned into Beth's shoulder softly sobbing. David kneeled down before them pulling Candice's hands into his, his heart breaking at seeing his mate in so much pain and still unsure as the cause. "Can baby…"

Candice opened her red eyes wider as she sniffled back more tears; seeing David she pulled from Beth and fell into his arms instantly feeling just a little bit better in David's arms. Lifting her in his arms David cradled her body against him whispering words of love as he kissed her temple trying to sooth her. "What happened baby?"

"My mom…she's dead," she managed between heavy snotty breaths.

His heart sank at her words. Her mother had always been such an important person in her life, he was very fond of her himself and now she was gone. "Oh baby I'm sorry. I'm here I've got you." He looked over at Beth and mouthed a 'thank you' before going back to whispering over and over that he had her.

Beth looked over at Mick as she stood up and nodded towards the door, "We're going to go. Candice, David's here and he's going to take good care of you. Stay as long as you want and call me if you need anything, anything at all okay."

Candice muffled a response but David nodded his thanks and understanding as he watched Mick and Beth grab their files and leave them alone in their loft. Ideally he'd take Candice home to their place full of her things but right now he couldn't bare letting het go and with the way she was clinging to his neck he knew she didn't want it either. Sitting on the couch and relaxing back letting her body stretch out against him he smoothed his hands up and down her back as she soaked his shirt.

Mick wrapped his arm over Beth's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Beth looked up at Mick, "I'm fine I didn't just lose my mother."

Mick stopped a few feet from the Benz, "No you didn't but you were there for your friend when she did. Beth the emotions coming off of her…they were effecting me. There's nothing I can do for her right now, but I can take care of you and Kayla."

Beth smiled up at him, "I'm sorry I've just…I've never seen her like this. The pain…and I felt guilt in there too. I didn't know what to do."

"You did it Beth," he stroked her cheek, "You were there for her and you made sure that David was on his way. He'll be able to help her."

"Thank you for calling him." 

"I had no idea what was going on just what I felt and what you told me to do." He turned her towards the car, "It's about time to pick up Kayla and I don't know about you but I could really use some family time after this."

Beth was still worried about Candice but knew if she was ever upset Mick would be the best medicine in the world and she had to believe David could help her. Besides she had her phone and if Candice needed her she'd be there in an instant, this helped her feel better about spending time with her family. "Sounds like a wonderful plan. Do you think we can take her out to dinner? I just don't have it in me to cook tonight."

"I'm sure she'd like that."

David sat stroking Candice's back for a long time, an unbearable amount of time. He wasn't accustomed to women crying. His Candice hardly ever cried, and never like this. The pain and sadness rolling off of her as she balled completely vulnerable in his arms made his heart tighten with fear unsure how to help the woman he loved. He couldn't do anything to make this better, he couldn't bring her mother back from the grave.

After what felt like an eternity Candice sat back from his shoulder using her hands to wipe her face pulling at the tissues David reached for and handed over. The front right of his shirt was damp, her face was blotchy and red and her hair was a mess from all the tears.

"Thank you," she hiccupped.

"Anything you need. Can please…tell me what you need anything I can do for you."

"You're doing it," she squeezed his hand on her hip. "Look at your shirt," she finally realized how wet it had become with her tears and snot, not the most attractive thing in the world.

"My shirt doesn't matter. Only you matter. I was so worried when Mick called I didn't know what happened." He stroked her hair from her face and looked into her sad eyes, "I love you baby and I don't know how to make you feel better but I'm not going anywhere I'm going to be here with you until I figure it out."

Nodding she stretched out her legs, "I think I need to clean up some." Having gotten the first burst out of her system and calming down some she felt like she needed to get the yuck of it all off of her.

"I'll take you," he offered.

"I'll be okay. Do you think you could get me a drink…a strong one." He nodded and headed to the kitchen as she headed to the bathroom. "And bring the bottle," she said closing the bathroom door.

Looking at herself in the mirror she saw what a mess she was. She can't believe David hadn't run for the hills; that wasn't true, she knew it was because he loved her unconditionally. She washed her face and used a clip she found to pull her hair back from her face feeling a little bit better for just a moment. As she came out she saw David pacing in front of the couch no longer wearing his wet shirt but having grabbed one of Mick's Henley's from upstairs. Two tall drinks were poured one of blood the other of scotch and he handed her the glass of blood first, "You need this first." She agreed and drank it down before downing the scotch sitting down on the couch once more where he sat beside her.

"Thank you," she whispered as he refilled the scotch glass.

"She was a wonderful woman who loved you with everything in her," he eased hoping he wasn't going to make her more upset.

Candice smiled weakly, "She was. She loved you. She never liked one of my boyfriends until you…she only met a handful of them but you were the only one she bragged about and pestered me about."

"Last time we visited when you were in bed I slipped out to get some air and she found me on the porch. She had realized something was different about you, about us. She told me that she would normally be concerned but you seemed so happy she didn't care as long as you were happy she was happy."

"That sounds like her." Tears began to fall faster once more, "David I knew something was wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you she wasn't feeling well. She didn't want me to come out there for nothing but after she seen the doctor and called me I could tell…I could tell something wasn't right." Candice thought about the conversation she'd had with her mother, "I was upset and worried about her then that bitch came in and pushed me to the edge."

David realized then why Mia had been able to get to her so deeply with her remarks, she was already emotional over her mother. Mia had simply pushed the right buttons and sent her over.

"I forgot all about it, I was going to ask you if we could go visit mom. Then things got crazy and I forgot and when we talked it just seemed normal. I'm such a horrible daughter, I forgot about her."

David began rubbing her back again, "Shhh no baby there's nothing horrible about you. You have an amazing heart. You took her at what she said, that she was fine."

Candice nodded slightly against his shoulder, "I have to go back and take care of arrangements."

"Why don't we go home and I'll make the arrangements for the trip. I'll talk to Josef let him know we're leaving town. We can pack and be in the air tomorrow."

Agreeing Candice allowed him to pull her with him from the couch carrying her in his arms as she was too exhausted to walk and him carrying her felt better. Making sure to lock the door on the way out David carried her to his car, he'd send one of the men to get hers later right now he just needed to get her home. On the drive he worked out a plan to put her in a cool bath with her favorite oils to relax while he made plans.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	10. Chapter 10:  A Gift

Okay so everyone first thanks for reading as always and I am going to say sorry in advance for the delay. I start back on night shift tomorrow and work pretty much the next week straight so won't be home to write or update...but as soon as I get a day off and the muse has some time an update will be up. Thanks for sticking with me. Crazy schedules...but hey got to pay the bills right. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: A Gift**

Jean sat at her desk sipping her thermal cup as a few others sat with her going over new developments and ways to work out any problems over a late lunch when one of Josef's men arrived at the door. Setting the package down in front of Jean he bowed softly to Jean and the others and made his way back as silently as he had come. Seeing the beautifully wrapped gift the other women were eager for Jean to open it.

Excited herself Jean set her drink aside and pulled the ribbon off followed by the paper and slowly opened the white gift box her mouth falling open as she shut the lid again before the others could see.

"Oh come on Jean what did prince charming send you?"

Jean was almost blushing, "Something…personal."

Laura giggled, "He sent you something sexy didn't he?"

All the ladies knew by Jeans smile that was a yes. They continued to pick and tease for a few minutes before heading back out to their respective areas to continue with their day and leave Jean alone to call her prince.

As soon as her office door was closed Jean's smile was wide once more as she reopened her gift taking a better, closer look. Inside was a beautiful white satin corset with lace trim along the top and bottom detailed with pale pink flowers stitched in giving it an almost vintage look. Lifting it up from the tissue paper the card sat directly over the matching panties:

_My Dearest,_

_I am eager to see if the image of you in it I've created in my mind is even half as beautiful as the real thing._

_Love,_

_Josef_

Setting the corset down she dialed Josef's direct line. "You received my gift," he answered on the first ring.

"I did." She paused for a moment, "I wasn't alone when I received it."

"I gave strict instructions that if you were in a meeting or with a patient you were not to be disturbed."

"I was with some girls going over areas of concern over lunch."

"Then he can keep his head," Josef joked. "Do you like it?"

Knowing Josef wanted to know she couldn't help but tease him, "I guess you'll have to wait until tonight to see. Be home at 6." Jean disconnected the line with a grin on her face as she looked at the time. She would finish up the proposal she was working on then head home and change.

Kayla came running towards the Benz smiling happily seeing both her parents in the car. Kayla climbed in the back and Beth reached back to buckle the booster seat properly after both had received hugs from their angel. "How'd you like to go to the park?"

Kayla clapped happily then looked outside, "But it's sunny. You and daddy can't play in the sun."

Touched at her concern for their well being Mick turned to look at Kayla, "The park has lots of nice shady trees for us."

"Okay," she agreed happy to get to go to the park with her parents.

After a few hours at the park running around and playing Mick lifted her up to his shoulders as they headed for the car the sun beginning to set. "What would you say to pizza?"

"I love pizza," Kayla reached high in the air to pull at some leafs not worrying about holding on knowing her daddy wouldn't let her fall.

At the pizza parlor they ordered a Kayla a personal pizza and some cheesy sticks opting for the salad bar for themselves. Kayla was sitting next to Beth in the booth and pulled on her arm wanting her to come closer where she whispered in her ear, "But you don't eat food momma?"

Beth smiled as did Mick who had heard the question, "No sweetie but no one knows that. Out in public your daddy and I pretend to eat food so we look like everyone else."

Satisfied with the answer Kayla looked to Mick, "Daddy? Can I play some music please?"

Looking over his shoulder Mick saw the jukebox and smiled. "You sure can. Come on I'll go help you." Beth let Kayla out of the booth and watched as they walked over and picked some songs before returning. Their pizza arrived soon after and they sat talking acting just like the other families in the restaurant making Beth smile, she was still worried about Candice and kept stealth-fully checking her phone but knew she was in good hands. All she could do right now was focus on her own family, her own little girl.

Josef came in the mansion whistling from his good mood and knowing what awaited him. He had had the corset made specifically for her, knowing her measurements exactly and hoping she enjoyed it as much as he did, truth be told he was always a man who loved them, they had been his favorite fashion for women and his Jean wore it like a goddess. Previously she had worn corset type outfits that were sexy but they hadn't been as comfortable for her, something a properly made and sized one could counter act he knew from experience. Slipping up the stairs still whistling his happy tune he undid his tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on his shirt as he pulled it from his pants.

Inside their bedroom the lights were off and the room was lit by candle light featuring the most amazing thing, Jean wearing his gift sitting on the edge of the bed leaning back ever so slightly on her arms pushing her amazing breasts higher. He had been right the image he had of her was nothing compared to the real thing, her every curve, every inch of beautiful skin he knew was just as soft and smooth as the corset itself.

"Welcome home," she smiled at him standing from the bed. Making a slow turn running her hands up the sides of the corset she added, "I love my gift."

"I'm glad because I love you in it." He closed the distance between them allowing his hands to go to her hips, traveling up her sides until he was tracing the swell of her breasts. "You look stunning."

"I feel stunning," she looked down between them seeing the tenting in his slacks and giggled softly. "You always make me feel sexy, beautiful, wanted."

"That's because you always are," he leaned in and nipped her neck his hands still caressing her body over the corset top. Slipping his hands further down he cupped and squeezed her base ass, the silly thong strap covering nothing. Jean pushed his jacket from his shoulders, slipped his tie hanging from his neck off before unbuttoning the rest of his shirt raking her nails softly up and down his bare chest. Josef growled softly in his chest making Jean smile as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders his hands leaving her body long enough to shrug his arms free as she worked on his slacks.

Pants and briefs around his ankles his hard length proud and erect, Josef leaned forward capturing Jeans lips in an all consuming kiss as he quickly kicked his feet free. He leaned her back softly on the bed scooting her up to the center his tongue still dancing with hers before pulling back nipping softly at her lips. Giving her a knowing grin he let his mouth travel downward kissing and nipping the swell of her breasts but not making any move to undo her corset instead traveling downward to her hips kissing the curve on each side as he slipped his index fingers under the thin strap of silk and pulling downward freeing her womanly core to him. Panties tossed aside Josef kissed her thighs just below where she really wanted his kiss, she was squirming with anticipation. He placed a soft kiss to her mound before letting his mouth go to work on her, licking, sucking, plunging, he knew just what she liked driven but the sounds of her moans, rivaling in the feel of her nails scraping his scalp as she pulled him closer. His cock was hard and twitching with the scent of her and her impending climax but he wanted to make her come first with his mouth more than confident he would be inside her soon making her come all over again. Latching onto her sensitive clit he sucked as he circled it with the tip of his tongue feeling her explode, fingers pulling his hair as her thighs tightened around his face.

As her body still rocked from the first orgasm Josef moved back up her body pressing his shaft against her wet lips letting them moisten him as he rubbed between her swollen lips. Unable to resist any longer Josef plunged his cock deep inside her with a single thrust her walls still contracting from her first, his lips finds hers drinking in her moans as she took in the taste of her own juices her fangs nipping at Josef lip. Jean found Josef's rhythm quickly meeting it with thrusts of her own as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer with each thrust grinding against him as he pushed hard and deep. She was nearing the edge again he could tell and allowed himself to let go and began plunging into her with great speed and need as she began to come again her fangs finding his shoulder as he continued to pump into her refusing to give her relief keeping her at the top until he exploded within her as his fangs found her delicate throat. He continued to rock inside of her as he walls milked him of every drop.

When he pulled from her neck and looked down at the beauty before him breathing just as heavily as she he smiled. Jean smiled too pushing him over so she startled him, "I'm still wearing my gift."

"The nights not over yet," he winked as he thrust up into her reminding her he could go all night long.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11:  Still Here

**Chapter 11: Still Here**

Beth reached for her phone answering on the first ring having it at it's highest setting to make sure she heard it, "Hello."

"It's me," Candice said softly.

"How are you holding up?" Beth sat up from the freezer and slipped out signaling for Mick she would be back and for him to stay in bed.

Candice breathed a heavy sigh, "A little better. I still can't believe she's gone but I'm in better control of myself now."

"Hey whatever helps you is what you need to do. Is there anything I can do?"

"That means a lot Beth but now right now I'm just…dealing with it as best as I can. I mean I knew this day would come but I…I guess I just thought I'd have some warning…time to say good bye."

"If there is anything just let me know," she didn't know what else to do. She knew her best friend and she knew when she was ready to talk she would.

"Actually if you could tell Danielle and Allie for me, I don't know if I can tell anyone else at this point without breaking down into tears again and I just stopped."

"Of course, I'll let them know."

"David's taking me back there so I can take care of the funeral arrangements and deal with her will and such. I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"I'll let the girls know. If you need or want anything just say it I'll be on the first plane out there."

Candice gave a small laugh, "I know and it means a lot. I've got to go pack David is making the plans as we speak."

"Okay be safe," Beth urged.

After disconnecting Beth sat there on the edge of their bed for a moment gathering her thoughts before she headed back into the freezer room with Mick. He was awake waiting for her return holding open his arms for her to curl back into, "How is she?"

"A little better I think. David's taking her to go handle the funeral and the other paperwork. She asked if I would tell Danielle and Allie for her. I'll call them in the morning, I know Danielle is asleep now."

Mick hugged her tight, "That's nice of you. I'm sure it means a lot to her to know she can count on you."

Beth kissed his chest, "I know how hard it was to lose my mom. I didn't have anyone really, no one who understood. No one I could just open up too."

Mick remembered that time, he had always kept tabs on her through the years since rescuing her making sure she stayed safe, less and less as she grew older. He had found out about her mother and seen the pain in her face at the funeral, oh how he wished he had been able to make himself known to her then, to comfort her the way she deserved.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then."

"You were though, weren't you? You were there just out of sight just like you always were giving me some small sense of safety even if I didn't know where it was coming from."

"But you'll never have to go through anything alone again, I promise you Beth."

Beth snuggled deeper into his chest and closed her eyes feeling that safety net he provided to her, "I love you."

"I love you more," he kissed the crown of her head waiting for her to fall asleep before he allowed himself to do the same.

Seth woke to the familiar body pressed tightly to his, only a shin sheet separating them. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a mess of red hair pressed against his chest and shoulder smelling of the honey ginger shampoo she always used, her face looking peaceful and still. Slowly he began to rub his hand up and down her back, happy she had joined him after her rest. Their conversation had been tiresome and both had a lot on their minds only wanting to lay and hold one another which after a while turned to making love, but after staying molded together for a while longer he had insisted she get some freezer time.

Looking further down he could see her naked body clearly she had come straight from her freezer her body still slightly cool. Feeling his hand on her back Allie opened her eyes shifting her body so she could look up at him better. "Morning," he greeted as he easily adjusted with her to fit perfectly side by side.

She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him softly, "Morning."

"Did you get enough freezer time?"

"I did but I wanted to be in here with you." Leaning her head back into his chest she settled comfortably, "I checked my messages. Josef called, he found something on that vampire Kimberly told you about."

Seth was silent for a moment unsure how to proceed. He had asked to help Kimberly before the pregnancy thing and Allie had been okay with helping but now given the situation he wasn't sure asking her to deal with another girl he was almost with was the best option. "Thank you for that but…you don't have to help with this."

Sitting up in bed she looked at him, "Why wouldn't I help?"

"I just…I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable place is all."

"I'm fine with this. I like that you want to help her find her happy ending, its sweet."

Seth took her hand in his and brought it to his chest, "What can I say I have you, I don't need anything else. I wish the best for everyone else."

Allie looked over at the clock, "We need to get up you need to get to work and I need to call Josef back."

Knowing she was right Seth sat up further in bed but her hand still in his pulled her to the edge of the bed with him, "Last night was a lot to take in I know but I was serious Allie."

"I know," she gave him a soft smile. "So was I. We'll just take this day by day."

Knowing this wasn't over but satisfied she wasn't going to run for the time being he took it as a win. "I'll take that..." Leaning in he kissed her lips tenderly, "…for now," he breathed against her lips. Pulling from the kiss and the bed he headed for the shower knowing if he didn't he wouldn't be making it into the office.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12:  Delivering the News

**Chapter 12: Delivering the News**

Mick took over getting Kayla ready for school so Beth could collect her thoughts and call Danielle and Allie as she had promised. Sitting in the office she dialed Danielle first, "Hello."

"Danielle it's Beth, are you busy?"

"I'm getting ready to head to the lab what's up?"

"I need to give you a heads up. Candice's mother passed away yesterday."

"That's horrible," Danielle stopped what she was doing and found a seat. "They were so close she must be devastated."

"She is. David is taking her back home to deal with the funeral and all the paperwork. She would have called herself but she was upset and I volunteered."

"I understand, is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now. She knows we love her and we're here for her."

"Okay thanks for letting me know," Danielle didn't know what else to say wishing she could offer some help.

"I'm calling Allie next, David was calling Josef about their departure so I'm sure Jean knows but I'll call her too just in case Josef hasn't had a chance to tell her yet."

"Mommy bubby stole my spoon," Beth heard the cry from her end. Danielle sighed, "I've got to go Beth but if you talk to her again tell her she's in our thoughts and we're here."

"I will," Beth disconnected the line knowing Danielle was going to be negotiating the release of a spoon for the next while.

Taking a deep breath Beth dialed the next number on her list and Allie answered on the second ring. "It's Beth."

"Hello Beth…how are you?"

"Are you busy?"

"Not really, Seth just headed into work I'm doing some laundry and waiting on Josef to call me back. What's up?"

"So I take it things went well with Seth?"

Allie smiled despite herself, "We talked. It's out there; now we're just taking it one day at a time."

"I'm glad we all want you two to be happy." Beth took an unneeded breath before continuing, "Allie I know you don't know us all too well but we really do like you. We hope you'll think of us as friends."

"Of course, it means a lot to be included. You all are the greatest."

"Candice asked me to tell you as well…she isn't…she's going out of town for a while. I'm sure you know she's not too old by vampire standards and she was very close to her mother…her mother passed away."

"Oh my," Allie thought of the confident and strong woman who had spoke her mind. "That must be very hard. Is there anything I can do?"

"Not right now. She just wanted me to let you and the others know as well so if you called her for something and she didn't answer…"

"Of course I understand. If there is anything I can do just say the word."

"Thanks I'll let her know when I talk to her next. I don't mean to drop this news then go but my little girl is calling."

"Go to her, I've got clothes to switch out anyways the joys of being a nurse."

Beth gave a laugh, "Yeah funny how laundry always piles up. Talk to you later." Beth disconnected and headed out to the kitchen where Kayla was getting her backpack ready.

Sensing her momma Kayla looked over at her, "Momma you look sad."

"I am sad for Aunt Candice," Beth walked to the chair and sat down holding out her hand for her to sit on her lap.

"Why is Aunt Candice sad?"

Beth didn't know how to tell her this. She didn't want to bring up thoughts of her own mother dying in front of her. She had come a long way and loved her new life and Beth didn't want to dredge up nightmares but knew she had to tell her. "Her mommy went to stay with the angels."

"Just like my old mommy?"

Beth nodded, "Yes sweetie. Aunt Candice was really close to her and she is really sad."

"Was her mommy a vampire?"

"No, she wasn't."

"Because vampires don't go to the angels right…you won't go away to them will you?"

Beth hugged Kayla tight to her stroking her soft hair, "No sweetie I will never leave you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Beth pulled Kayla's face from her neck and kissed her nose. "Now let's get you to school okay."

Kayla nodded, "When I come home can I make Aunt Candice a card?"

Beth beamed, "I'm sure she'd love that."

Josef sat on the bed waiting for Jean to finish in the bathroom so he could tell her the news. He had just gotten David's message that he and Candice would be taking time off due to her mothers' passing and asking if he could please let Jean know. He didn't enjoy the idea of telling his love anything that would upset her but it was necessary knowing Jean had planned on asking Candice to come to the clinic to discuss some legal matters for the clinic.

As Jean walked out of the bathroom in her robe she knew instantly that something was wrong, "What has happened?"

Patting the spot beside him Josef waited for her to take a seat taking her hand in his before beginning. "David called he and Candice are going away for a while. Candice's mother passed away and he's taking her home to take care of everything."

"That's terrible they were so close," Jean knew how much Candice loved her mother. Always joking at their outings how her mother would hint about David putting a ring on her finger, it was an ongoing joke.

"David made arrangements for them to fly out there. He doesn't know how long they will be just that Candice is taking it hard."

"When do they leave?"

"They should leaving any time now."

Jean squeezed his hands, "Couldn't they use the jet Josef? It would make things slightly easier."

Smiling down at her he nodded, "It's already been arranged. This will be hard enough on them as it is."

Leaning forward Jean kissed his lips softly, "You're a wonderful man Josef." Josef returned her kiss stroking her jaw with his thumbs until she pulled away with a sigh. "Now I still have to get to work, I think I'll send her a message letting her know she's in our thoughts." Josef nodded kissing her knuckles as she stood up, "Come on my teddy bear you have an early meeting with your shareholders in Tokyo if I remember correctly."

Josef smirked at her calling him teddy bear and watched as she headed into the closet to get dressed. Knowing this had been a grave loss to people close to him he knew things had to keep moving, he had done what he could for her now he had his own problems to worry about.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13:  Rogue Reporter

**Chapter 13: Rogue Reporter**

After slamming her phone into the couch Mia stood and began pacing the room. "That stupid bitch is such a pain in my ass." Mia had just received word that David and his little tart had left town and was not pleased having just received her new assignment. Now she had to call and inform him that she would have to wait knowing he wouldn't be pleased.

Picking up her phone again she dialed the number she knew by heart, "I hope you're not calling to say you've screwed up again."

"I didn't do anything. I just received word that David took off with his pet."

"WHAT?"

"His little pet's mother died. She dragged him with her to handle it, he should be back within a week or two. He took Kostan's private jet; I've got a man on the inside who will tell me when the flight is scheduled for a return trip."

"Fine," he answered with a growl. "This delay isn't your fault it seems. Stick to the plan when he comes back. Nothing more, you are not to do physical harm this woman he seems to love…at least not yet."

Hissing she replied, "There is more than one way to hurt someone."

"That there is my dear, now I must go. Keep me appraised," and with that he disconnected.

Rage flared through her entire body as she thought about her plan. This unexpected trip could have been a good thing, it would give her more time to plan everything out perfectly and his tart would already be an emotional mess so much easier for her to play with. As the devious plan went through her head Mia went about making additions here and there making it fit her own needs as well. "I'll have you David and that little bitch will see that."

At the loft Mick and Beth were in their office picking up where they had left off the previous day when Candice received the devastating news. Mick had opened up the windows to help it air out; the main floor of the loft was still permeated with the scent of Candice's grief.

Beth looked over to Mick hearing the elevator and picking up on a familiar scent. Beth set aside her files and waited for the knock on the door before she opened it softly to Sabrina Sharp, one of the women they had rescued from a psychotic vampire. "Sorry to intrude," she apologized nervously.

"Don't be silly. Please come right in Sabrina."

Sabrina followed Beth towards her couch and they both sat down, "How are you doing?"

"It's a process, I still wake up screaming afraid I'm trapped in that house with that….sicko. Peter has been so understanding, he just assures me everything is all right until I calm down." She gave a small half hearted laugh, "He even jokes about the bruises I give him when I fight in my sleep."

Beth rested her hand over Sabrina's, "He loves you very much. The way he talked about you when he hired us…it brought tears to my eyes."

Mick came over and joined them sitting across from them on the coffee table, "Hello Sabrina."

She smiled up at Mick, "You two really saved my life. I'm so glad Peter came to you. I was so worried when I got that cell phone and text him that he would ignore my warning and come himself."

"He wanted too but he didn't want to risk failing and then you being left there. Everything worked out for the best in the end."

"About that…" she looked between the two of them, "…this reporter keeps calling trying to get me to talk to him. I talked to him at first because I thought he was with the police he didn't say he was press then I refused to talk to him. I don't want to answer his questions. Sure I'm a survivor of a serial killer so I've gotten lots of calls from different stations and papers to interview me for my big story," she rolled her eyes. "They don't get its not some big story it's a nightmare I was trapped inside."

"I wish we could help you with them but unfortunately as long as they don't trespass they aren't breaking the law," Mick said clearly keeping his view diplomatic. Truth be told he didn't like reporters one bit, until he met Beth, but she was it.

"I can handle them but that one who pretended to be a cop…he keeps coming to me. Keeps showing up and calling but his questions are different. He doesn't want to know about my abduction and what happened to me, he only cares about my rescue, he specifically only wants to know about Mr. Kostan."

Beth grunted, "Keith Zion maybe?"

"That's him. You know him?"

"We're looking into him. I used to be a reporter myself for Buzzwire so I understand their mind sometimes. Dedication to get a story but sometimes…some get shot down by someone for an interview or don't get the story they want and they become obsessed with that person who wronged them. Mr. Kostan gave him an interview but he didn't like the result and has sense been trying to dig up anything on him, even twisting fact to fiction."

"I don't understand Mr. Kostan has been so nice. His wife has been counseling all of us at her clinic, she's so easy to talk to, she even helped me to see that I couldn't keep all this inside I had to share it with Peter."

"People do crazy things when they're obsessed. I'm sorry for the trouble he's causing you."

Sabrina shook her head, "It's fine. I need to get going, I told Peter I'd meet him for lunch to do cake testing," she smiled. "We're finally getting married…legally that is."

"Congratulations," Mick and Beth echoed one another.

"I'm not going to talk to the man I just thought since you all saved my life…you might know why this man won't let go."

"Thank you for letting us know, this will help us. If he told you he was law enforcement then that is falsely identifying himself as an officer, we could use it to get him to back off."

"I'll do anything I can to help," she assured as she headed towards the door.

As she took the elevator door Mick turned to Beth, "He's digging closer."

"One of those other girls might be more willing to talk. If they talk about the guy biting them and drinking their blood he might put it all together."

"We need to talk to those other women but can you call Carl maybe there is something to him claiming to be an officer."

"I'll call him on the way to Josef's."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14:  Thoughts of the Future

**Chapter 14: Thoughts of the Future**

Having left Candice a message letting her know she was there for her Danielle took the boys to their daycare at the lab before burying herself deep inside her notes. Her assistants/guards had helped her do the latest tests which pleased her; thus far the first subject was showing no pain or annoyance to the sun after being injected with one of her concoctions just over six months ago. Not only was he showing positive results with the sun he also didn't seem to be showing any negative sign or side effects but with rogues it was hard to collect complete data not being able to gauge how the subject was feeling.

If this worked out, Seth would be able to stay in the sun. He would be able to take her boys to the beach or park on a sunny day without thought just as before. This could give so many vampires something new, the beauty of the sun back. With this vampires would be even more human, only needing to drink blood and sleep in a freezer.

Danielle continued to make notes as she looked through the microscope at the slides she had made as her mind ran away with her. Truth be told she had been thinking about mortality, her mortality for a long while now. All of her friends were vampires, her brother was going to become one soon leaving her to grow older and watch her friends stay forever the same. She had Coop and the kids true but before the children she had considered the idea of being a vampire, living forever the same. The others made it work and they all seemed perfectly normal really, what was so bad about it. The main thing the others complained of was the sun, wishing it didn't hurt to be in it for too long but she could have very well solved that. Even if she didn't was the sun really that important? She could still go out in it, these aren't the old vampire movies where any sun caused you to burst into flames, some discomfort that's all.

Hearing one of her test subjects banging on his cage Danielle was broken from her thoughts and headed over to the cage, two strong vampires right beside her. She looked at the monitor on the outside the cage and could see the vampire thrashing around screaming, "it burns." The taller of the guards told her to step back. She did as she was told and watched as they stepped inside and caught the vamp as he tried to escape. This vampire she looked had been given the same mixture but only two months ago. Her heart fell, clearly she hadn't made the breakthrough she had thought, just another step.

So caught up in his chart Danielle almost didn't notice the guards stepping out and locking the cage once more. "He was attempting to escape. He is fine."

"He said the sun was burning," Danielle looked to the guards.

"If the sun was burning him, draining him he wouldn't have been able to fight that much."

Danielle grunted, "Testing on non-compliant subjects is worse than testing on rats. At least rats can't lie to you."

The guards lips twitched up into a smile at her words, "I'm sure Josef would have more willing test subjects available if you told him how the testing was going."

Danielle looked to her notes, six months no side effects they were aware of as of yet. "I'll go see him then."

After confirming Josef was at the office Allie had headed to Kostan Industries to see Josef both about the news on Ashton and talk to her sire, figuring she could swing by and see Seth after as well. His secretary buzzed her right through and she found Josef behind his desk looking at her happily, "Allie, nice to see you."

Allie came in and made herself comfortable on the couch in the room knowing Josef would come to join her, "I got your message…and I've been meaning to talk with you."

Leaving his paperwork behind Josef picked up only the file she had requested and joined her, "I have what you requested but before we get into that how are you?"

Giving him a smile she let her shoulders fall slightly, "Josef I really screwed up and it could end very badly."

"What happened?" He was on alert worried for one of his oldest and dearest friends, thankful Jean had given him a heads up that something was wrong even if she was vague.

"Seth might be a father," she took in the confused look on his face and continued with the rest of the story. She told him how a woman he had been with while they were separated was pregnant and unsure who the father was, she told him about the scheduled tests, the uncertainty that it could be his, and most of all her fear that she will lose him no matter what. Allie told him everything from the talk with the girls and how they had made her feel so welcome and included, to her talk with Seth and his decision to be turned no matter the outcome.

After taking it all in Josef cleared his throat, "That does seem to be a dilemma. I do have to agree with everyone else on this though Allie, you two love one another don't give that up."

She nodded, "We're taking it one day at a time. I'm just a mix of emotions right now, part of me hates the waiting I just want to know right now if it's his or not…then another part of me thinks as long as I don't know it can't hurt us."

"It can only hurt you if you allow it to. We will find a way to make it work should it be positive, I promise you this."

"Thanks Josef," she looked to the file ready to change the subject. "Is that the information on Ashton?"

"Everything you asked for. If you want a more in depth report it will have to wait…"

"I'm sure this will be enough. Thank you again Josef, for everything." She stood up taking the file and giving Josef a hug, "You have always been a wonderful friend."

He gave her a smile, "And you my dear Allie have always made it easy." She returned the smile before heading out of his office leaving him to work. File in hand she headed for the elevator, she now could stop and see Seth, after talking with her sire about it all she had this almost overwhelming urge to hold him.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15:  Development

**Chapter 15: Development**

As Allie came into the office she saw Seth eating a burger at his desk with Kimberly sitting across from him enjoying a wrap, "Looks like I dropped in on lunch."

Seth looked up quickly wiping his mouth with a napkin as he stood up to greet her, "Join us." He gave her a kiss as he laced their fingers pulling her around his desk pulling a chair with him. "We were just taking a break."

Kimberly blushed, "I'll let you two have some privacy."

"That's not necessary," Allie appreciated that the girl wanted to give them their space.

Kimberly stood up anyways, "It's fine I have things I need to take care of. It was nice seeing you again," she said to Allie as she grabbed her food and left.

"She always runs away when I come in the room," Allie mused to herself.

"It's nothing personal," Seth leaned forward and kissed her again slowly this time. When he pulled back he looked into her almond eyes, "I take it you finished your meeting with Josef?"

"I did," she nodded. "I have a file on Ashton."

"That's great…" Seth's phone began to go off and his expression hardened. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it, "It's Rachel…Hello."

Allie listened to the call unable to stop herself, "Sorry to bother you but I was hoping you could meet me. I need to talk to you."

Looking at Allie nervously he took a breath, "When?"

"Are you busy now?"

"We can meet you," he looked to Allie confirming she would be free to go. "Where?"

"The Bistro on Lexington?"

Seth agreed and disconnected, "Let's go see what she needs."

Seth and Allie arrive at the Bistro and quickly find Rachel. Allie is momentarily stunned by her, she is a beautiful woman, long dark hair and beautiful green eyes and a body showing no signs of pregnancy. Seth keeps hold of her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze whispering, 'I love you' over to her.

Rachel looks up at them taking in Allie first then the way they stand together, hands locked bodies close. She waited for them to sit down then offered her hand, "I'm Rachel, you must be Allie."

Allie took her hand, "I am. Nice to meet you."

Rachel took her hand back and looked at Seth, "Thank you for meeting me."

"What is it? You said you needed to talk."

She nodded, "Do you want a baby?"

His mouth opened in shock, "What?"

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself, "Do you want a baby? Do you want to be a father?" He stammers unable to find words so Rachel continues, "Because I don't. I don't want to be a mother, I want things to stay the way they are. I'm not ready to give up the life I have."

"What are you saying?" Allie was trying to sort this out.

"I'm saying had you not been such a nice guy I would have already had an abortion. My boyfriend is like me, he isn't ready for this and if the test shows its his then I'm… I'm thinking about terminating."

Finally piecing things together Seth stares at her in shock, "You're asking me if I would be okay with you terminating if it's mine?"

She shakes her head, "I never wanted this. I use condoms, I'm usually on the pill but my doctor wanted me to take a break and possibly try a new kind. This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm not the motherly kind. I don't want to do this but I don't want the baby either. I'm not ready, I'm 25 years old, it may seem selfish to you but I'm doing what I think is best. I just can't do it…if you wanted it."

"I don't know if it's mine," he said trying to keep his voice calm his head spinning with everything. Her terminating the pregnancy would get rid of the major obstacle between him and Allie and his turning. That was a tempting thing, but could he really be okay with her getting rid of a child growing inside her, a child that could be his?

"I know," Rachel said softly. "I don't expect an answer now. I just wanted you to think about it, so that when the results come back you can tell me." She looked at her watch, "I'm sorry I've got to go." With that Rachel stood up and quickly headed for the exit leaving Seth and Allie shocked.

Soft sobs filled the room as Lindsey talked about what happened to her while she was held, everything he did to her from the captivity to what he forced her to do when it was her turn to play. Jean sat in a chair adjacent to her offering tissues offering soft words of comfort, 'you're safe now,' 'you survived,' and most of all, 'he will never hurt you again.'

"I don't understand what was wrong with him," she blew her nose. "He was a psycho sure but he was…different too."

Jean went on red alert, "How so?"

Lindsey wiped her eyes with more tissues, "He disappeared all day and when he came out at night his skin was chilled…and he…he would bite me." She shook her head, "Not just a bite…he broke the skin and it…it felt like he was…drinking."

"Drinking your blood?"

"I know it's crazy," she brew her nose again.

Jean stood and moved to sit beside her, "It's not crazy at all. You see I have been doing some research since I first heard that mentioned. The others all said the same thing you see that he liked to bite. I uncovered some studies where some people are delusional and somehow fancy themselves vampires or something of the same." Jean studied Lindsey as she said the word, "They have lost rational sense and believe they need blood. One of the studies, I think relates to what occurred to you was the need for release. It was speculated that the persons belief that they need blood to survive sometimes goes deeper until they feel no satisfaction until they have it, they feel it is necessary to complete a sexual act."

Lindsey took in what Jean was saying trying to understand. After a while she gave a watery laugh, "A psycho for sure. How do people get so screwed up to think they need blood?"

Jean gave a soft smile, "That, as far as I could tell, was still up for debate. The human mind is both a wonderful and scary thing."

"That's the truth," Lindsey added before looking at her watch. "Oh God it's been over an hour."

Jean shook her head, "You know I'm not going to end things on the hour. You are free to stay as long as you need."

"Thanks but I have to go…I was supposed to meet Sabrina, she wanted to talk."

"It's nice you all are sticking together."

Lindsey stood tossing handfuls of tissues in the wastebasket, "She saved us. She was smart enough to find a way to save us all."

"We can talk about that next time," Jean smiled. "You're still scheduled for another appointment in a couple of days but if you need to talk before then you have my cell."

Lindsey nodded and taking a squirt of hand sanitizer from the table by the door she headed out. Jean stood and walked over to her desk and made some notes in Lindsey's file as far as what they covered so she knew where to pick up on next time. Looking at the clock she knew she had about ten minutes before her next appointment happy with her system. At first Josef had teased her about scheduling hour long sessions but keeping an hour between appointments but she knew there was no time limit on recovering. After her next patient she would head home and wait for Josef, tell him what the women had been saying about the biting and blood.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16:  Unseen Possibilities

Note to readers,

So sorry for the long delay. I had some real life issues come up last week…Wednesday I was fired from my job. Which yes has given me lots of free time but also left me rather flustered. Still no luck as to a new job so most of my time and energy is going into that but I have applied for everything open that I am applicable for at the moment so figured I could spend some time on my writing. Again sorry for the horrid delay, but despite everything please know I am not going to stop writing. Thanks.

**Chapter 16: Unseen Possibilities**

Josef had arrived home before Jean and was about to call her to see when she'd be home when he heard the familiar sound of the Benz pulling up outside the door. Slipping his phone back in his pocket he leaned against the doorway to the den and waited for them to come to the door. He called for them to come in before they could knock and smiled as he saw them turning into his den knowing they would be bringing news on the troublesome reporter.

Mick and Beth followed him into the den, Mick keeping his hand at the small of Beth's back leading her to the couch. "So have you found out something on this reporter?"

Beth looked at him then frowned, "It's not good."

"I can deal with him quickly," Josef smirked.

"Sending him to the tar pits could cause more problems," Mick spoke up before Beth could.

Josef frowned, "I think I'm going to have to find a new dumping ground."

Beth rolled her eyes, "And that won't help the current situation. Look Josef from what we've found on this man he's not only obsessive but he's also paranoid which means he probably has a failsafe."

Josef sighed, "So until we find out what he has and where he's hiding it he stays alive."

Mick gave Beth his side grin saying he won and she owed him. Before arriving they had been debating if Josef would take the risk and kill Mr. Zion despite the risk just to be ride of him, Beth's stand, but Mick knew his brother better than that and now Beth owed him anything of his choosing and he knew just how he was going to collect. They filled Josef in on everything that they had learned so far, including the very interesting visit they had with Sabrina. Josef told them what Jean had told him about the girls remembering biting, and her clever cover and the research she was able to come up with to support her explanation.

"I may have to risk his failsafe if we don't figure him out soon. Given when Jean told me…if he questions the other women about their captivity then he may put two and two together and get vampire."

"That was smart of Jean coming up with that as a precaution if the girls had questions," Beth had helped Jean uncover some of the research but it had been all Jean's idea.

Josef ginned, "She's one in a million." They sit in silence for a few moments when Josef asks a question of Beth on an unrelated issue knowing nothing more need be said about Mr. Zion, "Have you heard from Candice?"

"Just a text, she's got a lot to deal with. She has David with her and I know that helps. It was very nice of you to let them use your jet Josef."

"Weather I like it or not you all have become my family."

Beth grinned at Josef remembering when she first got involved with Mick Josef had been all about them being together to save him from Mick's brooding but now she was more than Mick's light she was a real part of the family. Just as she was about to stand ready to head to the loft to pick up her laptop she had left before picking up Kayla from Alice's, Danielle came in.

"Josef I have some news…oh Mick…Beth…I'm sorry I was told to come on in."

Josef caught the way Beth's eyes widened seeing Danielle, the scent coming from her reminded him of when they first met and she was so curious trying to soak everything about vampires in. "Yes come on in Danielle, I'm sure Mick and Beth were just getting ready to leave."

Mick went to stand knowing that was Josef's polite way of saying this didn't concern them but Beth was another matter. "No, I want to know what you have her working on. I've been to the lab and she's doing something that requires security."

"It's not of your concern at the moment Beth."

"The hell it isn't. She's my friend, and didn't you just get done saying we're family."

Giving her the mental point for using his own words against him Josef nodded for Danielle to come in and have a seat, "I suppose we should fill them in on our project thus far."

Danielle stared at Josef mouth half open in shock, she had become so used to keeping this project a secret for so long the idea of telling Mick and Beth now couldn't register. After a moment she realized three pairs of eyes were looking at her waiting, she blushed and made her way to sit down in the open chair.

"Why don't you do the honors it is your project," Josef looked at Danielle to start but when she didn't say anything he sighed. "I'll start. As you know Danielle once was working on replicating the cure with your bitch of an ex wife before she broke free."

Mick could feel Beth tense beside him just the mention of Coraline put her on edge. Josef continued seeing he had their curiosity perked, "When she left and you decided you didn't want the cure, that you wanted life as a vampire with your Beth by your side I called off the research. You were the reason I was concerned with it in the first place."

"So what has she been working on recently? If you've given up looking to reproduce the cure?" Mick wasn't understanding.

"Danielle had been playing with some of the compounds and found something rather interesting…Danielle."

Danielle nervously looked at Josef, "I was still working with some of the compounds we knew to be in the cure plus some other things I played with…one of the tests gave some rather shocking results. No we didn't reproduce the cure but it may be even better."

Seeing Mick and Beth weren't understanding she continued taking in a deep breath to get it all out, "I found something that seems to erase any pain or draining from the sun. It started with just blood tests under UV light but lately Josef has provided rogue vampires, that's what you smelt Beth, plus the security to ensue my safety."

Beth sat forward looking at Josef, "You had her testing on rogues? She could have been hurt."

Mick sat forward but his attention was on Danielle, "You found a cure for the sun?"

Hearing Mick Beth turned to Danielle realizing that what this could mean. "I don't know for sure. All the tests look good, but I can't be sure of side effects with them. I don't know if this increases the bloodlust or any other side effects they can't or won't tell me about."

"There has to be a way to find out…how long does this last?"

"Again I can't be sure but the longest is six months and counting."

"Why would you keep this from us?" Mick looked to Josef.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. You finally accepted what you are and have Beth, you even have a little girl to raise. I didn't want you constantly wondering what if this worked."

Mick could understand when he thought there was a cure he had been obsessed with it, he had a wonderful life now and it didn't need anything. Still being able to go out into the sun without the pain and the draining effects would be such a wonderful thing, to be able to take his baby girl to the beach on a sunny day and play in the waves.

"After today's incident Milo mentioned you might have a way to…get willing subjects for me to test this on." Danielle said cautiously unsure what this meant but knowing the next step needed to be taken.

Josef smirked, "If you think it is ready for the next stage I can find you some volunteers."

Beth sensed Mick's reaction but spoke first, "When will you know if there are side effects?"

Danielle shrugged, "I don't know. I just know it's time for the next step or we'll never know."

Mick seemed to have stilled at Beth's side. They sat in silence for a moment before Mick's phone began to vibrate, "We have to go pick up Kayla." Beth stood with Mick and they said their goodbyes both their minds far away as they left.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17:  Lot's To Talk About

Hello everyone,  
>Sorry for the extended delays. I really don't mean for them but sigh still no luck on finding a new job or anything. Been focusing on that more than anything as I'm sure you can understand. However as it seems I am trying to get back to writing more again to help relieve some of the stress I've been dealing with. So I hope to update with a little more frequency once again soon. Thank you all for sticking with me.<p>

**Chapter 17: Lot's To Talk About**

Seth and Allie made their way home in silence both so consumed with their own shock, their own thoughts they couldn't formulate words out loud. At their apartment Seth dropped his keys in the dish by the door and made his way to the couch plopping down his head resting against the back. Allie had recovered more than he had and made her way over to sit beside him unsure what to do but knowing he needed her now.

"I wasn't expecting that," Seth managed as he turned to look at Allie reaching for her hand.

Squeezing his hand softly Allie nodded, "Neither did I."

More silenced passed as they just sat together holding hands minds spinning. Seth was the one to finally speak, "What do you think?"

"Me?" Allie looked him in the eye, "No, this isn't up to me Seth. I love you and I support whatever you decide but I can't make this decision for you."

"I know…" he sat up and pulled his hand away to put his face in both his hands letting out a heavy sigh. "If she got rid of the baby there wouldn't be anything hanging over us." He looked up at Allie and felt the pang in his heart, "But I don't know if I could give my consent to terminate…it might be my flesh and blood."

"Don't make any decision you aren't absolutely sure of," Allie warned not wanting him to make a decision he would regret simply because it was easier on their relationship.

"Hell Allie I don't know what to think." Seth stood up and began to pace the room, "I was just starting to get used to the idea that she was pregnant and it might be mine. I was just wrapping my head around that and what it would mean for us one way or the other. Now this…" he stops in his tracks and turns to face Allie.

Giving him a soft smile she stands and closes the distance separating them wrapping her arms around him moving her head to rest in the crook of his neck as he returned her embrace. "You don't have to make any decisions right this minute Seth. You have a couple of weeks before she can have the test done."

"I know I don't have to…but I think I have…at least part of it. If the baby is mine," Seth pulled back just enough to look Allie in the eyes, "I can't give my consent for her to abort it. I know it's still her decision but I won't agree if she does."

Allie nodded knowing that this was the man she loved. It had been tempting sure to just make it all go away, but he wouldn't do that and she never would expect him too. "You wouldn't be you if you did."

"I just want this to be over," he hugged her back to him stroking her hair wishing he just had something more than a bunch of possibilities and 'what if' scenarios to deal with.

"I know baby," Allie knew the feeling very well.

"I can't believe Josef is just now telling us about this," Beth looked over to Mick as they drove to pick up Kayla.

"I understand why he didn't." Mick glanced at Beth before looking back at the road and reaching for her hand. "I spent so much of my time trying to be human again, thinking I needed to be for you…for us. I have everything I could have ever wanted right here. He didn't want my old habits to pick back up."

Beth bit her lip as she considered, "Do you still want a cure Mick?"

As they pulled to a stop at a red light Mick looked Beth in the eyes, "I mean it Beth. I have everything I need. I've accepted what I am…what we are. Being a vampire just means I can love you for eternity."

Beth felt a tear run down her check at his words, "I love you Mick."

Giving her a smile he turned his eyes to the road as the light turned green. "Nothing better happen to Danielle or I'll stake him."

Mick chuckled at the thought, "I'm sure he has taken every precaution. You know how close Danielle and Jean are, if something happened to her Jean would be upset and Josef wouldn't want that."

"I guess you're right," Beth relaxed back in the seat as they got closer to the Webbers.

"I don't need it Beth…but think of what this could mean."

Beth nodded, "I have. We could take Kayla outside and play on bright sunny days without having to worry."

"We could spend the day in the sun at the beach…"

Beth looked over to him, "You wanted to volunteer didn't you?"

Mick pulled the Benz to a park outside the Webbers and turned to Beth, "I did but you set me straight." Beth smiled, "We have Kayla to think about. We can't do anything until we know the side effects. Thank you for reminding me of that."

Mick was out of the Benz and opening Beth's door in seconds. Beth got out and wrapped her arm around Mick as they walked up the drive, "I knew you'd see reason after the initial shock of the news wore off."

Mick raised his fist and knocked on the heavy wooden door, "My girls are all that matters." He looked at Beth, "Anything else I may be lucky enough to get is just an added bonus."

Valery opened the door and looked at Mick and Beth but before she could say anything Kayla was in front of them hugging them both. Mick chuckled and picked her up giving her temple a kiss as she hugged his neck tightly, "Ready to go home angel?"

"Yes Daddy I just need to say goodbye to my friends and get my bag."

Mick set her down and let her run over to Alice and Andrew and say goodbye while Valery handed Mick her bag, "She is an angle to watch. I hope mine are half as good when they are visiting."

Beth grinned at Valery giving her a smile that they were. Kayla ran back and took Beth's hand as they headed out to the Benz. Once strapped in and headed home Kayla began giving them the rundown of her day, which was music to their ears.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	18. Chapter 18:  Wash Away

Again sorry for the delay still trying to find a job which takes a ton of my time and stresses me out not having one so I can't get into a mood to write. But trying to get back into a system and treat the job hunt like a job, only during specific days and not to be brought home with me. So yes here is a much needed update and lovin ;) Enjoy and thanks again to my readers for sticking with me.

**Chapter 18: Wash Away**

After settling Kayla into bed for the night Mick pulled Beth tight to him, "With everything that happened don't think I forgot you owe me."

Beth turned in his arms giving him an innocent smile, "What is it you think I owe you?"

Mick began walking backwards towards their bedroom, "I believe the terms were anything I desired."

"And what is it my vampire desires," Beth shut the door with her foot as Mick continued to walk towards the bed. Her body was humming with excitement wondering what Mick would ask for sure she would love it just as much.

Moving his hands up and down her sides Mick moved his lips to kiss and nip her neck before moving to breath into her ear, "I always desire you my Beth…but for this I want something different."

Beth pulled back and raised her eyebrow, "Something different huh…and what is it?" Her hands had worked his shirt opened and were tracing along his firm muscles.

Grinning Mick took her hands in his and turned her so her back was to the bed and with vamp speed had her pinned beneath him in the blink of an eye. Her sexy purr vibrated through her body, through him everywhere their bodies touched including his member itching to get out. Mick groaned and pushed aside that need for the moment, he had something else in mind first. "I always want you Beth, so for my win I'm going to get something you denied me."

Seeing the surprised look on her face Mick grinned, "What's my tell Beth?"

Beth groaned as she shook her head 'no' at him as she pressed her body against him hoping to detour his desire. Mick grinned as he ground his bulging erection against her, "Oh I'm going to make love to you my sexy wife you can count on that…but I will also collect on my win."

.com/watch?v=Fu84Z_hYcFg Wash Away by Matt Costa

Beth pulled her hands free as she reached between them and began to unbutton and unzip his jeans, "You won't get that Mick." Mick groaned her name as she took him into her hand and began to stroke him, "You didn't really win Mick."

Pulling her hand away from him Mick sat up straddling Beth as he began to remove her shirt and bra needing her hands off his cock if he was going to think clear enough to defend his win. "I won, Josef isn't going to risk the community."

Shirt and bra tossed aside Mick leaned his head down taking one of her plump breasts into his mouth teasing her nipple with his tongue. Beth arched into him as her hands brushed through his hair, "Yes…but he said…oh yes…ahhh…he was…willing to risk it if he got any closer…" Mick listened to her struggle for her words as he moved to her other breast taking the same care to suckle it before moving down her stomach and began undoing her jeans.

Standing up Mick pulled her jeans from her body along with her panties, shedding his own before he crawled back up her body nestling himself between her thighs. Moving his lips to her ear his nibbled her earlobe softly, "But he hasn't killed him yet."

"That's why I'm giving you a partial win," Beth grinned as she pushed Mick over and moved to straddle him. "But I'm not giving up your tell for a partial win baby," she grinned as she took him in her hand and eased him into her hot moist lips and slowly slid down him, taking him in completely.

Growling Mick grabbed hold of Beth's hips as he trust upward, "You drive me mad." Beth began to giggle but it caught in her throat as Mick took control and began to drive into her with great force filling her deeply driven by his always present need to mate with her. Keeping his pace Mick pulled Beth's body to him and rolled them pinning her under him as he continued to drive into her. Beth moaned as they changed positions her hips moving with his in a constant and increasing rhythm as she moved her legs to wrap around his waist pulling him closer with each thrust.

Face to face, eyes locked as they drove one another closer to the brink of release both changed and ready to strike when the moment came. Mick looked into his mates vampire eyes and just like every time before he saw their love shinning through. In that moment as her walls contracted around him and she buried her fangs into his neck triggering his own release as he bit down onto her delicate neck he would never give this up. Sure he had a moment of wonder when the cure was brought up, old habit dying hard and all but this moment, his Beth and he connected in every way possibly for eternity, he could never imagine anything else. Mick released her neck licking it clean as it healed as he continued his slow thrusts inside her as she took a few more mouthfuls of his blood as she drained his cock of every drop.

Once she released his neck Mick raised his head looking down at his Beth, the vampire sated her human features showing and he kissed her lips. Beth began to purr, "So what is it you want Mick?"

Rolling to his side Mick pulled her with him keeping her tucked against him, "I have everything I could ever want Beth."

Beth sat up on one arm, "Really?"

Mick grinned at her having completely forgotten about the bet and his as she called it partial win, "Everything I need." He grinned wider, "But I can think of plenty of things I would rather enjoy."

"You still get a small win to collect on," she reminded him.

"You won't tell me what I want to know then?" She shook her head stubbornly which made him smile, "Don't worry I'll get it out of you someday Beth…we have eternity for me to get it out of you."

Resting her head on Mick's shoulder Beth closed her eyes, "I don't think eternity is long enough for you to get it out of me."

Kissing the top of her head Mick rested his head back onto the pillows as he stroked her shoulder and back, "I look forward to the challenge."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19:  Updating the Spouses

**Chapter 19: Updating the Spouses**

After Danielle had finished talking with Josef about the most recent turn of events he had assured her he would make arrangements for the next testing phases to begin before sending her home to her family. Now as he sat in the den sipping an aged scotch waiting for Jean to settle down and find him. It didn't take long after arriving home that she had put her things down and slipped out of her shoes before seeking him out and finding him in his usual spot.

"Have you had dinner yet?" She asked as she walked to him as he stood and opened his arms for her.

"Not yet I was waiting on you my dear," he kissed her softly. "How are you doing? I know those girls have made things a little difficult for you."

Wrapping her arms around Josef's waist Jean rested her head on his shoulder taking in his calming scent, "I'm doing okay, its hard with all of them. To feel it with them, to really understand what they are feeling…I can't tell sometimes it makes things easier and others well…"

Josef looked Jean over quickly as he took in everything about her making sure she wasn't having any problems but quickly discovered that she was fine. She had a strength and determination about her that he adored, mixed with her compassion and empathy she was perfect. "Why don't we enjoy dinner then I need to speak to you about something."

"Is it that damn reporter?" She looked at Josef questioningly.

"No," he assured her. "Mick and Beth are still working on him. It seems I can't kill him just yet but they'll figure something out." Relaxing Jean nodded and leaned into him as they walked out of the den and headed to the living room where they could enjoy their dinners.

After each finished their meals and they had gone Josef took Jean's hands in his as she leaned closer to him on the couch tucking her feet under her. "I need to share with you some news but I need you to keep an open mind."

Jean pulled back some to look him in the eye knowing this was serious if he was worried she might overreact. "What is it Josef?"

Josef begins to tell her about Danielle's work making sure to emphasize that she was always safe once things progressed to working with rogues. After he finished with what Danielle had told him today and with how Mick and Beth had found out and things would be moving forward. Taking it all in Jean remained quiet as Josef squeezed her hands, "What are you thinking baby?"

Knowing he was trying to gauge her feelings on all this information she gave him a smile, "I think I would have liked to have known about this sooner."

Having already expected this Josef nodded, "I kept it from you not wanting you to worry or get your hopes up."

"Josef I chose this life, I've never wanted to change it."

"I'm happy to hear that but I must admit its been over 400 years and the idea of going outside in the sun without the pain sounds very appealing."

"I'm sure, and yes it would be a wonderful thing but I don't feel I am missing anything in my life." She leaned in kissing him softly before pulling back and giving him a hard look, "Now as for having my dearest friend…my human friend working with dangerous rogues…"

"She had security the whole time," Josef assured.

Jeans look changed to one of amusement, "I know." Seeing his confused look she giggled, "Danielle is a grown woman Josef, yes I care for her but she made the decision to work with them and I trust you wouldn't put her into a dangerous situation without being sure she was safe."

"You know me well," Josef drew her into his arms kissing her soundly.

Jean curled her body against his, "Josef?" He tilted his head down to look at her, "Do you have plans for the rest of the night?"

He smirked, "Yes I do have plans…they involve making you scream and moan my name before passing out in my arms." He felt her body respond to his words as her eyes danced, "What do you think?"

"I think you should take me to bed," Jean squealed as Josef swiftly took her into his arms and headed out of the living area and into the hallway.

When Danielle arrived home she could hear laughter and splashing coming from upstairs and knew Coop was giving the boys a bath. She smiled to herself as she headed upstairs to let them know she was home. When she reached the boys bathroom she was greeted by a wet Lucas reaching for her wrapped in a towel, she took him from Coop and kissed his wed head. "How are the men in my life?"

"All clean mommy," Lucas hugged her tightly.

"I see that now lets get you dried off and into your pjs."

Coop followed behind her with Nathan who was eagerly rambling in baby talk. They took the boys into the room they were currently sharing across from the master suite and got them ready for bed swapping back and forth saying goodnight to each one and tucking them in.

As they left the room still hearing them making noise and talking to each other trying to keep themselves awake knowing they would be passed out soon, Danielle pulled Coop to their room. "Thank you for picking them up from the office."

Coop pulled her into his arms and kissed her his shirt still damp from bath time, "How did your meeting with Josef go?"

Now that the cat was out of the bag so to speak she was finally able to tell him what she has been working on. "Mick and Beth were there and Josef told them what I've been working on so I can tell you now if you are interested."

"I'd love to hear what you're working on," he released her and began to pull his wet shirt off tossing it in the laundry.

"I may have found a cure to the sun for vampires."

"What?" He looked at her dumbfounded.

"They can go out in it sure but they feel drained if they stay out in it too long and it's physically painful for them…but I may have found a cure to that."

"WOW," he smiled at her. "That would be great for them. Mick and Beth could do more with Kayla, I know she feels bad sometimes that she can't take the kids to the beach. And Seth…when he becomes one of them."

"I still have testing to do of course to make sure there are no side effects but thus far all results show no side effects and it holding strong for over 6 months now."

Coop had shed his jeans and was down to his boxers as he made his way over to Danielle his hands beginning to unbutton her top, "I'm sure it will work out I did marry a brilliant woman."

Danielle giggled as Coop undressed her intending to share a shower but while the subject was brought up she wanted to try and figure out his thoughts. "It would be great though, they would be even more just like us…less separating vampire and human."

Coop playfully kissed her shoulders as she kicked aside her pants and panties leaving her naked before him, "I don't really think of them as vampires. I just think of them as our friends who are on a liquid diet and like the night life. They're part of our family," he pulled her towards the bathroom, "Now I have to make sure you are squeaky clean too."

As he pulled her into the bathroom and got out of his boxers Danielle couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve such a wonderful man.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20:  Slowly Healing

**Chapter 20: Slowly Healing**

David pours a glass of blood for Candice seeing how she is stooped over the table going through papers making notes and piles, the same thing she'd been working on non-stop for the past six hours. They had made it through the funeral, lots of tears and sadness filled the air but she had been silent since then.

He could handle armed assailants, recon, rogue vampires but this he was ill prepared for. The woman he loved more than life itself hurting, he didn't have the training or experience to handle this. She didn't ask much of him, the occasional 'stay' or 'hold me' that was it. He did each of these things, he stayed close to her knowing as her sire that his presence could help calm her and that she wasn't thinking about herself right now so he could at least make sure she ate.

Taking the glass over to her he set it in front of her, "Drink." Candice set the paper she had been reading down and took the glass drinking it down quickly surprised by her hunger. David leaned down and kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her shoulders, "Can I do anything for you?" His voice was full of emotion, he wanted to help her but didn't know how he needed to know what he could do.

Looking up at David Candice took in everything about him and gave a small soft smile, "You are doing it." The same answer she had given him back in LA spoken with the same honesty it squeezed at his heart he didn't know what it was he was doing for her but he would keep it up. Knowing she needed to take a break, seeing David was like finally seeing the clock and realizing you have worked later than you planned. Standing from her chair she moved right into David arms wrapping hers around his waist and up his back feeling him sigh as he rubbed her back up and down. For long minutes they stood in silence simply wrapped in each others arms taking the comfort offered there.

David was the one who spoke first, "I wish I could make this all better for you."

Candice turned into his neck kissing it tenderly, "I know you do. You being here with me through all of this has helped so much. I don't know if I could have gotten through it without you."

David pulled her chin up to look at him, "You'll never have to find out. I also know you are stronger than you are giving yourself credit for right now."

She nodded slightly and let out a sigh, "I'm so tired David."

Moving his arms around her David picked her up into his arms cradling her to his chest earning him a smile, "I didn't mean too tired to stand."

"Shhh," he kissed her temple. "The only thing I want to do is take care of you and you have been through enough it's time to rest."

"I have more papers to go through," she protested half-heartedly not lifting her head from his shoulder.

"They will still be there after you rest," he promised.

David took her to her old bedroom which he had made arrangements for a portable freezer unit to be put inside while they were there and set her down on top. He easily pulled her clothes from her with her help before setting her inside. Before he could release her she whispered a simple request, "Stay with me."

David smoothed back her hair, "Of course I'm not going anywhere." He released her and shed his own clothing before snuggling into the freezer with her, it was a cozy fit being a portable unit but it fit perfectly with her need to be wrapped up in his arms.

Kissing the top of her head he let out a sigh. He had lost his family so long ago he couldn't really remember the pain, to be honest he didn't want to remember. One thing he could offer her is truth, time really does ease the pain. He stayed awake until he was sure she was deep asleep before he allowed himself to follow.

When Seth woke up Allie was gone from bed, it wasn't unusual given her need for freezer time and her demanding schedule at the hospital. He looked over to her side of the bed and saw a note:

_The file on Ashton is on the table by the door. Trudy called asked me to cover, she's not feeling well. Don't forget to drink a glass of OJ before you go and take your vitamin. See you soon._

_Love,_

_A _

Grinning at himself Seth took the note and got out of bed his hand touching the bite mark on his neck. They had curled up in bed together to talk comfortably laying together as Allie explained again the things he needed to know about being a vampire. He understood the concept but he didn't argue when she told him the same things again and again, he knew she was nervous. Truth be told as long as she was talking about making him a vampire he was happy, all these complications coming up threatening to tear them apart but they were holding strong.

Making his way to the kitchen he opened the fridge and found a glass full of OJ sitting there for him with a sticky note on it saying simply 'Drink' and a smiley face. Seth laughed and pulled the glass out drinking it as he went to the cabinet that held the multi-vitamin he had been taking and took it knowing she worried if he didn't. "Soon I'll be a vampire and she won't have to worry about this."

Thinking about the future Seth finished the drink and washed out the glass. As he looked at the time he headed for the bathroom to get ready for work, wanting to get there early and talk with Kimberly about the file. Maybe he could give her a happy ending too, and if not that then closure.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21:  Served

**Chapter 21: Served**

Sabrina held Peters hand as they walked out of the restaurant happily talking about their honeymoon plans when she looked up and tensed. Feeling her body stiffen Peter went on alert and looked up to see the same dick head who'd been bothering her she had been rescued. His fists clenched as he moved to stand in front of Sabrina, "Get the hell away from her."

Zion smiled, "Go ahead and hit me. I'm not doing anything wrong."

"We filed a restraining order, you're not allowed within 500 feet of us, our home or make contact," Sabrina stood up ready to call the police if need be not wanting Peter to get into trouble.

"I haven't received any notice saying that."

Sabrina pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lt. Davis's number, "I'll just make a quick phone call and an officer can come right here and give you that notice."

The phone rang four times before he answered, "Davis."

"Lt. Davis this is Sabrina Sharp," she said keeping her eye on Zion as her other hand held onto Peters shoulder.

"How are you?"

"Not so well, you see that reporter I filed a restraining order against just came up to me outside The Vine. He's still here says he doesn't have to stay away."

Carl sighed, "Stay on the phone with me. I'll check with dispatch see if he has been served his copy yet. I'm also going to have a uniform meet you."

"Thank you," she watched as Zion rocked back on his hips.

"While we're waiting maybe you could answer a couple questions for me," he grinned. Peter took a step towards him but Sabrina pulled him back silently pleading for him to let it go.

"Just ignore him Sabrina," Carl could hear from the phone. "It looks like he hasn't been served with the paperwork as of yet. Don't worry Sabrina I have a uniform on the way he should be there in 5 minutes or so."

"Thank you," she leaned into Peter, "He hasn't been served the papers yet so he isn't breaking the law yet. But there is an officer coming to inform him now."

Peter kept his eyes on Zion who was looking at his watch, "If you're not going to talk to me right now Sabrina then I should get going there are so many other people to talk to."

"Why?" Handing the phone to Peter she stepped out from behind him, "Why are you so following me? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"You have information I want," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's that simple, the sooner you answer me the sooner I'll leave you and your hubby here alone."

"How do you live with yourself?" She didn't want to talk to him but she knew if he left he might not be served the papers and he could legally keep showing up bothering her.

"I'm great company," he looked over his shoulder as he saw a patrol car pulling to a stop a few yards down.

Sabrina waved her hand in the air, "Over here." As the young officer got out of his car and made his way over towards them Sabrina looked at the reporter with a look of disgust, "Now you will leave me alone or you can live with yourself in a jail cell."

The officer took down her name and information and then turned his attention to Mr. Zion having been informed there was an injunction in place it just hadn't been served. While the officer explained the injunction to Zion and the repercussions of violating it Peter wrapped Sabrina in his arms and left.

The officer gave his speech telling him he couldn't go near Sabrina, not without getting thrown in jail anyways. He knew she had to know something about this Kostan character, he had followed her to the PI's office and knew they had a connection with Kostan. He couldn't approach her but he still had plenty of other woman to talk to, women that were more psychologically compromised.

Beth was sitting in her office with Mick going over more information on Zion yet again trying to get inside his mind when her phone began to ring. "Hey Carl," she stood up and headed towards Mick making it easier for him to listen in.

"Beth just thought I'd give you a heads up. That reporter creep, we fined him with falsely identifying himself as an officer but that's all we could do given what we had."

"That's something anyways," she sighed.

"I also just got off the phone with Sabrina Sharp," he knew he shouldn't be telling Beth this but she and Mick had been big assets in many cases and he knew he could trust her.

"Is she okay?" Beth immediately became worried about her.

"She filed a restraining order against the reporter but called when he was bothering them outside a restaurant. He hadn't been served the papers so he wasn't breaking the law then but I had a patrolman head there and make sure he was informed so next time he'll spend the night in lock up."

"I doubt a restraining order will back him off but it's a good start. Thanks Carl."

"Hey you know the drill you didn't hear this from me. But if there's anything I need to know…remember you aren't a cop Beth."

Beth grinned, "I know, he's a sick jerk who has no regard for boundaries."

Carl chuckled, "That he is. Bye Beth."

Beth disconnected the line looking at Mick, "He's right you know."

Mick raised one eyebrow as he looked at her, "About?"

"We're not cops. We aren't working on this for the cops so nothing we have needs to be able to stand up in court. This is vampire justice not human justice."

Mick grinned, "What do you have going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"We bug him. We can place some bugs in his place and his car, maybe even slip one on him. It might give us a heads up on what he's thinking and what he has."

"I think you may be right, about his place and the car at least. I'd been thinking I needed to get inside there anyways to see what I could find."

Beth looked at her watch, "It's almost time to pick up Kayla. You're not doing this without me," she gave him a stern look. "I'll call Jean see if she can watch Kayla tonight. It's Friday and they'd talked about her coming over for the night soon." Mick swatted Beth's behind as she moved past him already dialing Jean's number, he was glad to have a lead.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22:  Bugged

**Chapter 22: Bugged **

At the office Seth was happy to see Kimberly was already there. "Hey do you mind coming into my office I have something to talk to you about?"

Kimberly saved what she was working on and followed him to his office, "What's on your mind?"

Setting his briefcase on his desk Seth pulled out the file on Ashton motioning for Kimberly to have a seat. Once she was seated he started, "I hope I didn't over step but I wanted to try and give you something."

Confused she looked at him, "I don't understand."

Seth handed her the file, "Allie helped, she had a quick check done on Ashton. In there is everything a simple investigation reveals, its yours to do with as you want."

Looking at the name on the file Kimberly stroked it softly with a shaking hand, "Why?"

Seth shrugged, "I like you and I know the pain of not knowing. I figured you have the information now you can get some closure of your own maybe even find your own happy ending."

Smiling softly Kimberly looked up to meet his eyes, "That was very sweet of you Seth."

"You're my friend Kimberly," he leaned back in his chair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not…this is sorta a lot to take in. I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Not a problem, I'm here if you need anything though."

"Thanks…for everything," Kimberly clutched the file to her chest as she headed out of his office and back to her own desk to start sorting through it.

Mick and Beth stood outside Keith Zion's apartment listening, making sure he was gone. Just to check Mick rapped on the door and waited a moment, still no sound coming from inside. He looked to Beth then at the door a silent offer for her to do the honors. Happy to pick the lock Beth pulled her kit from her pocket and knelt down and began work.

In a few quick moments with Mick keeping an ear out for anyone as he admired her work, they were in. Mick pulled Beth up and they went inside locking the door behind them, "This place is a mess."

Mick wrinkled his nose up, "It's something alright. Let's place these bugs so we can get out of here."

Beth nodded and took the small case containing the listening devices from her purse, "What do you think one in each room?"

"Should cover it. I'll take the kitchen and living room," he gave her a grin."

Beth rolled her eyes, "Here's hoping his bedroom and bathroom are cleaner."

Mick quickly walked around the room placing the devices in a lap on the table in the center of the living room and one in a pendant light hanging in the kitchen. Mick looked at the gloves he wore and saw the dust covering them before rubbing it on the back of the couch. He looked around the room not seeing much of use.

"Mick you should come see this," Beth spoke in sub tones.

Mick made his way across the little apartment and into the bedroom to find Beth staring at a covered desk and above it a board with pictures of Josef, information about him tacked up all around with sticky notes posted to different documents. "We have to stop him quickly."

Beth pulled out a digital camera and handed it to Mick, "Take some pictures I'm going to try and get on the computer."

Mick began snapping pictures of the board so they would be able to piece it all together at the office as Beth fired up the computer which was password protected. "Crap," she sighed shutting it back down. Mick shushed her hearing keys rattling not too far away. Beth looked up at Mick hearing it too, they had to get out another way and quickly.

Looking to the window Mick quickly pushed it over and pushed Beth through onto the fire escape before following behind her shutting it just as he heard the front door open. Mick looked down the into the alley as Beth started to head down the steps but instead pulled Beth to stop and looked up. They could easily leap the two floors to the roof and with Zion approaching fast it was the best option.

Beth grinned and made her leap with Mick right behind her, both landed on the roof with grace just as they head the window open. Mick looked over at Beth mouthing in sub tones, "That was close."

Beth was still grinning, "Yeah it was but we did what we needed to do and I got to do that sexy vampire jumping thing."

Mick shook his head laughing, "Yeah you do look pretty sexy doing that. You planted both your bugs?"

"Of course I did." Beth began to walk to the other side of the building and saw and identical fire escape, "On the bright side he's here which means his car is nearby. We can bug it and head home."

"Ladies first," Mick gestured.

Beth smirked and jumped onto the fire escape and quickly worked her way down the 8 flights before reaching the second floor and launching herself off the edge to land perfectly on the ground. Mick grinned moving to the ladder and slid down the last steps, "Show off."

Beth winked, "Only for you."

"Well then why don't we find his car so we can go home…we do have the house to ourselves tonight and I know what I want."

"I can't wait to find out," Beth took his hand in hers and they headed out of the alley and towards the street to find his car.

Josef made his way in the house ready to see his Jean, a business deal had went south and he was unable to salvage it which always put him in a foul mood, seeing his Jean would cheer him up. He had gotten a call from her earlier but the message was choppy, something about a surprise at home. He could use a surprise right about now, he imagined Jean laying in wait for him in their bed.

Sounds of laughter filled the air breaking him from his trance, not the surprise he had been expecting. Still he couldn't help but grin knowing his little niece was there, she was always so cheerful and happy.

As he made his way up the stairs Josef stopped dead in his tracks extending his senses, really listening. That was when he realized that he was hearing more than one child laughing, another young girl around Kayla's age if he had to guess and it was coming closer.

"Uncle Josef," Kayla said from the top of the steps making her way down as quickly as she could. Behind her was another little girl who was coming slower, he could scent a slight bit of fear coming from her as she approached.

Kayla made it to him and he ducked down to quickly pick her up tossing her into the air only to catch her giggling body giving her a hug. "Kayla my little angel. This is a pleasant surprise."

"We're having a sleep over," she told him happily.

"We are? That sounds like fun. Are you going to introduce your friend?" Josef set Kayla down and motioned towards the other girl.

"This is my bestest friend Alice," Kayla moved to Alice and put her arm around her pulling her towards Josef. "Alice this is my Uncle Josef."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet your Alice, Kayla has told me wonderful things about you," Josef extended his hand.

Alice shook it, "Nice to meet you too."

Kayla giggled seeing her friend being shy with her Uncle Josef, "He's super nice. Aunt Jean said he's like a teddy bear."

Josef looked up the stairs to see Jean coming to join them a smile on her face, "She did, did she? Well Aunt Jean is a very smart woman."

Kayla pulled Alice to the side and whispered to her, "Theys gonna kiss." Josef and Jean heard the whisper and grinned as he pulled her to him and kissed her. "See they loves each other bunches."

Jean turned to Kayla, "We do but you know we love you bunches too. Now I think its time we head down to the pool before it gets too late."

Both girls were very excited and Jean picked up Kayla easily swinging her around in the air. Josef watched the way Alice stood there looking excited but also wanting to join but unsure of the new people. "Do you like to fly around?" She nodded and looked up at him as he held out his hand to her seeing if she would take it not wanting to scare her and just reach for her. She took his hand and Josef gave her a grin as he lifted her up into the air easily swinging her around as he followed Jean.

Kayla saw that her friend had been picked up too and they both began to laugh and talk to each other, racing in a way as Josef and Jean carried them. Josef loved his little niece dearly but he also loved to win and beat Jean and Kayla but a few feet with a happy cheering Alice in his arms.

"We won," she jumped as he sat her down. "Thank you Mr. Josef."

"Anytime," Josef was happy to see the shade was set up over the pool. He walked over to Jean who was wearing a lose shirt and a wrap over her bathing suit, "Have you fed?"

She nodded, "I've got them. You should go eat."

He nodded, "I'll be back soon." He turned to the little ones who were grabbing floats from the pool shed, "I'm going to go change don't have too much fun without me."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23:  Pirates

**Chapter 23: Pirates**

The whole ride home Beth tried to get Mick to tell her what he wanted but he just kept grinning saying she'd find out soon enough. Nervous and excited all at the same time Beth sat back and waited for them to get home.

In the garage Mick opened Beth's door as always and helped her out giving her a soft kiss, "Stay here." Mick went to the trunk of the car and reached inside pulling out the box he had received earlier at the office but refused to tell her what was inside. Knowing instantly it was for her, for them, she began to grin.

As he walked back to her box in hand Mick handed it to her, "My victory."

Beth shook the box softly looking up at Mick waiting for more he just shook his head, "Go on upstairs and get ready. Call for me when everything is…prepared."

Eager to see what was inside the box Beth stepped inside the kitchen as Mick held the door and headed upstairs quickly. Inside she shut the door behind her wanting to figure this out and make it perfect. Box set on the bed Beth opened it and was greeted by a black lacy hat with a black feather and ruby red bow. Pulling the hat out Beth saw it was the shape of a pirates hat and squealed setting it down moving to the rest of the costume she was sure to love. Inside was red off the shoulder long sleeved peasant-style top with flared skirt with bow accents and ruching on the sleeves making it seem a bit more romantic. The black velvet corset with double red satin lace-up and black lace along the hem would prove to be a sexy pirate wench. Under the dress were a pair of sexy fishnet stalking but no panties.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_18/Vixen-Pirate-Wench-Adult_[/IMG]

_Mick wants me to play lusty pirate wench…this is going to be fun._ Beth hurried into the bathroom to begin putting on her costume taking a quick shower with her hair pulled back only washing her body. Before she got dressed Beth went to her dresser and pulled out some body butter she had gotten with Candice one day, it was edible and when on skin even vampires could taste the sweetness, she rubbed her body down with her vanilla bean flavored kind. Then she took the time to slowly roll up the stalking, normally she'd clip them but as Mick had seen fit not to provide panties she didn't bother. Slipping on the costume she adjusted the ties checking it over and over in the mirror until she was sure she looked just right. Her hair was still slightly wavy from the day and she rolled it around her fingers a few times giving them a little more bounce before slipping the hat on her head.

Sensing something was missing Beth stood in front of the mirror looking her body over from head to toe. Suddenly it hit her, boots. She needed sexy boots to pull this off and she had just the right pair for the job. They were black leather that stopped just short of the knee with three buckles up the back of them, a pointed toe and very thin five inch heel. Boots on Beth strutted back to the mirror and grinned at her reflection, _I make a sexy pirate wench._

Moving to stand in front of the bed so she would be the first and only think he say when he opened the door Beth called out, "OH Captain Mick, you're needed on the bridge."

Mick chuckled to himself hearing Beth call him captain knowing she was enjoying this. He was up the stairs in a flash, having already shed his pants leaving him in nothing but a half unbuttoned shirt and briefs. He had imagined Beth in the costume when he ordered it for some fun but as he opened the door and saw her there before his eyes it was so much better than he imagined.

Seeing his reaction Beth tipped her hat to him, "Captain."

"Miss," Mick walked towards her his eyes scanning every inch of her body knowing this would be coming out again in the future. "You know women aren't allowed on pirate ships, tis bad luck."

Beth ran her hands up and down her sides, "But Captain I could be of service to you."

"How so?"

"Being out there on the wide open seas for so long must be lonely with only men around…I could make it less lonely. I could show you right now just how good my services are."

Mick moved around her standing just behind her and stroked his hands up and down Beth's arms feeling the fabric under his finger tips, reaching her bare shoulders where her skin was soft and smooth. Leaning his mouth down Mick kissed her shoulder then continued up her neck until he was at her ear, "I'd like that my little wench."

Beth reached up behind her and ran her hand through his hair enjoying the way he nibbled on her neck. "What would my Captain like me to do for him?"

"Captain would like you to move to that chaise so I can plunder your depths," Mick nudged her forward towards the chaise.

"Aye, Aye Captain." Beth walked over the to chase making sure to shake her ass with each step knowing he was watching her. Turning to face him once more Beth held out her arms, "Would me Captain like—" she was cut off as Mick was directly in front of her taking her lips in his. His chest was bare and she could feel his erection pressed against her thigh freed from his clothing eager to be touched, she wrapped her hand around him stroking him feeling his groan more than hearing it.

Mick pulled from the kiss trailing his lips down her neck once more to the tops of her breasts as his teeth tugged on the peasant-style top, pulling it down enough to bare her breasts to his mouth. Beth released her hold on his length as he suckled one of her breasts into his mouth and began to push her onto the chaise half laying half setting, moving her hands instead to stroke through his hair. After giving both of her breasts equal attention Mick moved south running his hands over the soft velvet material of the corset before lifting the hem of her skirt, "What treasures lay beneath?"

Beth couldn't stop a giggle as Mick winked before delving under her skirt happy to see she hadn't added any panties. Her left leg Mick pulled over his shoulder the other he let left propped on the floor as he tasted everything that was his Beth. "OH Captain, yes…" Beth was amazed, making love to Mick had always been amazing but somehow he seemed even more eager as he worked her maybe he always wanted to be a captain. "Please Captain…" Beth begged for release that was so close. Mick rewarded her by sucking on her sensitive clit until she fell apart moaning, "Oh Captain."

Having plundered her depths with his mouth Mick's aching cock was pulsing, ready to enter her. Still enjoying his fantasy Mick stood up pulling Beth on shaky feet to stand before turning her to face the chaise, leaning her over, one knee placed on it the other on the floor as he moved her elbows to the back of it pressing against her. "I'm going to pound you hard now my little pirate wench. Are you ready for me?"

"Awe Captain, take me." Beth moaned feeling Mick's hands run up her legs lifting the skirt of the costume.

"I've found some beautiful booty here," Mick gave her bottom a small smack making her jump. He scented her surprise but also her spike in arousal at it. Not wasting any time Mick slipped his aching cock along her wet folds before thrusting home. Beth pushed back into Mick feeling his hands and they gripped her hips guiding her motions as he set a demanding pace driving deep into her each time bringing them to a fast approaching climax.

"Mick…" Beth was moaning lost in the sensation almost forgetting he was her captain. "Captain Mick, oh yes." Mick continued his blistering pace feeling Beth was nearing her second climax, releasing one hand from her hips Mick pulled Beth's upper body towards him changing the angle sending her screaming as all her muscles clenched around him and she sank her fangs into his forearm wrapped around her. Feeling her muscles and her bite Mick was right behind her his fangs finding purchase in her neck, her hair and the hat tickling the side of his face. Mick continued to pump into her slowing as her spasms stopped having taken all he had to offer before pulling his fangs and his cock from her.

Mick kept his arms around Beth who was busy licking the drops of blood from his arm and turned them falling back onto the chaise with Beth half sitting on top of him, the hat making it impossible for her to snuggle into him. "Okay the hat can go," Mick tugged it from her head and tossed it to the floor pulling her head to his neck.

Beth adjusted her body so she was partially on the chaise herself but snuggled into Mick, "Did the Captain like my services?"

"YES," Mick chuckled. "Bad luck be damned I wouldn't get on a ship without you my little vixen."

Beth giggled, "Good to know. So…Captain Mick," Beth sat back and looked at him. "Did someone dream of being a pirate when he was little?"

"What little boy doesn't?"

"I did too." He raised an eyebrow at her, "What girl doesn't like a bad boy with a sword? Especially one who knows how to use it."

Mick groaned, "You make one hell of a pirate wench."

"Only for a Captain such as yourself," she kissed him. "I think I like this costume, we'll have to use it again sometime."

"Aye, Aye."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	24. Chapter 24:  Unusual Concern

**Chapter 24: Unusual Concern **

Candice walked over to the chair where David was sitting and sat on the arm smiling softly as his hands moved up to her lap not saying a word simply offering himself to her for support, "I've got everything I can taken care of."

David moved his hands to her hips pulling her into his lap connecting more and more of their body, "You've been working hard."

She pressed her forehead to his, "I want to go home. I don't need to keep very much, just the old family photos and a few things. Everything else can be donated to Goodwill or sold with the house."

"Are you sure you want to sell it? We could keep it."

Candice looked around, "Selling would be good. Someone deserves to live here and make wonderful memories."

"If you're sure I'll make the arrangements. What do you need me to do?"

"Make plans to fly home. I can have the stuff I want packed in a couple hours once I have boxes."

David stood up setting Candice back on the arm as he did, "I'll head out and grab some boxes and make all the plans. Why don't you go have a glass of A+ while I'm gone?"

She nodded feeling him kiss her forehead and her knuckles before grabbing his keys and heading for the door. Hearing the rental car pull out Candice did just that and got herself a glass of blood as she pulled out her cell phone to call Beth.

"Hey," Beth answered on the third ring.

"Hey Beth I didn't disturb you did I?" She could hear the sleepiness in her friends voice.

"Never, just give me one second." Beth got out of the freezer and headed over to the bed placing her robe on, "How are you doing?"

"Almost finished. We're flying home tonight." Candice sighed, "Beth I think…something might be wrong with me."

Beth was on full alert, "What happened?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy but…I think I've lost my libido." She sighed, "I know I just lost my mom and I'm still sad about it but before this…before the world could be coming to an end all around me and I'd still have at least the desire for David even if common sense dictated it wasn't the right time the desire was there. Just thinking about him made something in me stir and when he was close, no matter what else was going on there was the fire inside that wanted…you know. If he held me my body would instinctively want him but now…"

"Oh Candice," Beth felt so bad for her friend. "There's nothing wrong with you or your libido. It hasn't been that long, you're mind is still focused on your loss, it's only been over a week. Besides think about your location, your moms place you're surrounded by that."

"I know but…normally whenever I'm really upset being with him…making love to him makes me feel more connected to everything, makes me feel more centered. He makes me feel alive. I haven't smelt anything on him, maybe he—"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence. You know damn good and well David would do anything for you. Think of it, he's an older guy, he hasn't had to deal with losing a loved one in a long time I'm sure so he's probably just trying to be respectful of you. If there is one thing I'll never doubt it's how much the men in our lives desire us…its primal in a way."

"God Beth he's been so great. I love him so much and I know he loves me, he'd do anything for me I just don't want our…our passion to be gone. It feels like I've been here for months."

"The passion isn't gone, it's just hibernating inside until you are ready. It's only been just over a week," Beth felt horrible for her friend.

"Thanks Beth," Candice sighed heavily. She had known it seemed like a stupid concern but when you've had such an active sexual appetite for so long then to notice it seemed to simply vanish, it seemed ridiculous but she didn't want to lose anything else. She was happy she had Beth who could help her see reason when her mind wasn't doing it for her.

"I'm here anytime," Beth assured.

"Well I'm going to go get the things I want to take set out. David ran out to get boxes and make sure the jet would be ready."

"Okay I'll see you soon. And don't worry about David, he isn't going anywhere."

Mia is in her hotel room resting in her portable freezer unit when her phone rings. Unpleased at being woken she answers, "Yes?" Her contact with Kostan Ind. was calling her to let her know that David and Candice were scheduled to return that night which perked up her mood.

Pleased to report good news she makes the call, "I hope you have better news for me than before?"

"He's on his way home tonight with his tart."

"Good," the man paused as if considering. "I'm in town. Have the preparations been made?"

"Whenever you tell me to it will be done."

"Remember his human is not to be harmed she may be of use to us later," he warned knowing Mia's rage for the woman.

"I remember, no physical," she stressed the word physical, "harm shall come to her at my hands…for now."

"Good I will call you when things are in order," he disconnected the line on Mia. Satisfied that things would be coming together soon enough Mia returned to her freezer for some beauty sleep.

At her desk Kimberly still had the file on Ashton sitting in front of her. It'd been four days since Seth had given it to her. She had talked it over with him briefly, unsure what to do. She wanted so badly to call him, his number was in the file but then what? She had known he didn't live in LA when she was with him, he always called from his hotel suite when he was in town regularly on business but she had no idea he lived in San Francisco. Which only confused her more, what did she really know about Ashton? Nothing really. She didn't know anything about his life, but she loved him.

"You can do this," she coached herself. "Just one call," she dialed the number from her desk phone and listened to it ring.

"Hello," his voice on the other end of the line catches her voice in her throat as everything she had planned, formulated to say was gone. Ashton could hear breathing on the other end of the line and the caller ID showed Kostan Industries, "Who is this?"

"Ashton," she spoke softly.

"Kimberly?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25:  Day 1

**Chapter 25: Day 1**

At the lab Danielle is happy to be starting the first day of real tests with willing subjects. Josef had lined up a man and woman for her, the last couple of days she had been collecting samples from them and doing tests on their normal bodies to have for comparison for after. Today they would be injected with what would possibly be a cure to the pain of the sun for vampires.

Lisa and Travis were at the lab counter waiting patiently as Danielle approached. "Good afternoon, are you two ready for today?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Lisa looked nervous.

Danielle took her seat as she set some folders in front of her along with a metal case containing the two syringes. "I know we've already talked about this but I have to go over it once more before."

Both nodded and Danielle began, "As you know this is experimental and we can't be at this point 100% sure of the side effects. We've been testing on rogues, thus far they don't seem to have any negative reactions. The first rogue that showed positive results is still showing the same and it's been twenty eight weeks. You will need to stay here in the appointed rooms for at least a week. If you feel any different, any new cravings, urges, feelings you need to tell me or the guards right away."

Travis nodded, "I'm ready whenever you are beautiful." Travis had been flirting with her since he arrived for the tests. Danielle had told him she was happily married with two beautiful boys which didn't seem to detour Travis. He did however apologize for his behavior on the second day saying it was simply how he acted but he would never mean to offend her which she was sure she could thank one of the guards for. She had assured him she wasn't offended as long as he kept it friendly and knew she wasn't interested, she didn't care.

"Almost," she looked at both of them. "In the beginning you signed wavers as well as silence agreements. Those still apply."

"Yes we know to keep our mouths shut, Josef would kill us otherwise," Lisa crossed her arms. "Let's just get this over with."

Danielle nodded and took Travis's arm and prepped it for the injection, "I'm not going to get an infection you know."

"I know you won't but I won't risk contaminating my study," she informed him as she picked up the syringe. As she stuck the needle into his arm Danielle was aware of the guards moving closer ready for immediate action. After the injection was finished Danielle removed the needle and set it aside holding a cotton ball over the wound wiping the small drops of blood before it healed. "How do you feel?"

Travis fisted and flexed his hand multiple times as he looked at Danielle, "I feel fine. I don't feel nothing new, not that I can tell anyways."

Danielle jotted down some notes and she continued to watch him, "We'll let this get into your system for a few minutes before we do the first test." She turned her attention to Lisa, "Are you ready?"

Lisa held out her arm staying silent. Danielle did the same exact thing with Lisa as she did with Travis this time without the chatter, "There you go. How do you feel?"

"I feel the same," she stated as she began to curl her arm up.

Danielle turned to Travis, "Still the same?" He nodded, "Okay let's proceed with test one. Come this way," she picked up her notebook and pen and let him towards the window. Setting her pad down for a moment she stood him in front of the window that was protected with the vampire coating, "I'm going to open the window some, just hold your hand out first and tell me what you feel."

Travis nodded and braced himself as she cracked the window letting a stream of unfiltered light shine through. He slowly reached his hand out into the light fighting the urge to instinctually pull back and let his hand just hang in the sun, his face a look of awe. "It feels…warm."

Danielle grinned as she wrote, "Any pain?"

"No," he looked up at her smiling as he reached over and pushed the window open further letting the light hit him full force. "It feels amazing. I haven't felt this is almost a century."

"This is good. Now I need to get another sample of your blood for comparison." She reached over and shut the window smiling when he tried to protest. "Soon you'll be in your room with all the sunlight you can enjoy, science first."

He followed her over to her work area where she pulled out the necessary instruments and took a vial of his blood labeling it and writing more on the notes. After that was finished she walked him over to the room he would be staying in, it had a large window that was not vampire protected but was locked. He knew the reason, this was still an experiment, he had to be controlled until they were sure of it and frankly he didn't care he sat down and let his body soak up the warmth of the sun. "I'm going to go work with Lisa then I'll be back."

Danielle did the same test with Lisa, she still wasn't very talkative but was amazed that she could feel the warmth of the sun. She had been a vampire for over 150 years, half a century longer than Travis. She made the same comments, that she could feel the warmth of the sun but no pain or other usual side effects. Happy with the answer Danielle took her notes, along with another blood sample before showing her to her bedroom next to Travis, "Nothing fancy I see."

"Sorry just the necessities," Danielle looked around at the freezer, couch and small desk with computer hooked up with internet so they could keep updated and a small attached bathroom with the usual amenities.

"Where's the fridge?"

"You don't have one. We need to monitor your blood intake which means you will not have it to yourself. We aren't going to starve you by any means but if you are feeling hungry just simple ask, there will be someone here all the time to provide it for you and document the amount and time."

"Yes no freshies," she sighed.

"No but there is freshly bottled delivered daily if that is your preference. That's the best we can do and be accurate, freshies are not as certain."

"I understand, I would like a glass of fresh AB negative if you have it please."

"Of course I'll send someone in with it. Real quick though on the desk there is the computer and a journal, please record anything you feel on either. Please document anything you are feeling for the experiment, the more data I have the better." Danielle gave her a warm smile and backed out the door shutting it, "Your drink will be here shortly."

Before heading to her new guards Josef had arranged who would monitor the study while she was home she stopped to check on Travis and tell him about the blood which he had been expecting and about the journal happy to find he was already writing. He asked for a glass as well making sure to say it was his normal habit not a new urge. Danielle took the information and jotted it down before asking one of the guards who would be handling the feeding duties while she was gone to take care of it. Danielle headed to her office knowing she needed to put all of this data in and call Josef with an update.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	26. Chapter 26:  Ashton

**Chapter 26: Ashton**

"Yeah…I…" She trailed off unsure what to say. Kimberly found it hard to remember to breath hearing his voice again let alone what to say to him. In the back of her mind she realized he had remembered her voice with a single word which excited her.

"How? How did you get this number?"

"I'm sorry," she instantly wished she hadn't called. "I…a friend was trying to help…I shouldn't have called. Sorry to have disturbed you. Goodbye Ashton," she was about to hang up devastated but feeling slightly better having said goodbye.

"Kimberly wait," he stopped waiting to see if she'd hang up. Hearing the line still open he looked at the caller id once more, "Where are you?"

"I'm at work."

"I'm in town can you meet me?"

"You're in LA?" She hadn't been expecting him to be so close, her heart was thudding against her chest so hard it hurt.

"I am, I'm at the Beverly Wilshire." He paused still not believing she was calling him, that he would see his golden Kimberly. "Will you come?"

"You used to stay at the Bel-Air," she couldn't help but remember his old hotel she knew it so well.

"I did. I'd like to see you…talk to you."

Kimberly knew she could leave all she had to do was tell Seth she was going to meet Ashton and he'd shove her out the door. Trying to calm her racing heart she took a deep breath, "What room?" Ashton told her the room number and they disconnected. Kimberly quickly told Seth she needed to go saying it was about Ashton and just as she thought he was more than happy to see her go.

As she stepped out of the cab in front of the hotel she pulled out her compact and did another check before heading inside. She found the room rather easily and knocked as soon as she got to it, knowing with his vampires senses he would know if she just stood there.

He opened the door looking as dashing as ever in his crisp white button up shirt tucked into his black slacks. "Kimberly," her name on his lips was so beautiful she had to force a nod as he opened the door for her to come in unable to speak. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her over, "You are just as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," she managed.

He could hear her heart racing and knew he should have her sit before she fainted, "Have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you," she managed taking a seat on the leather couch in the sitting area of the suite.

Ashton sat on the couch with her keeping distance between them, he still couldn't believe his eyes that she was there. His beach angel was in front of him once more, he'd never thought he'd see her again, he'd planned it that way. "Who is your friend and how did he get my number?"

Kimberly felt her heart break a little more. He said her name with such care and compassion but he really only wanted to know how she had found him. She knew he liked his secrecy, that was what mattered, he hadn't invited her over to talk to her and see how she had been. "The man I work under is very sweet. I told him about you…about us. He thought he was doing me a favor pulling some strings to get a file on you."

"You told him about me?"

Kimberly shrugged, "It was more about me and the stupid mistake I made."

"Mistake with me?" He asked, he could see how badly she was hurting and knew he was the cause.

"I fell in love with a vampire. I broke rule number one of freshies, don't fall for the vampire biting you. Even more important never delude yourself into thinking the vampire feels anything for you but gratitude for the passing pleasure you can offer."

"Kimberly…" He didn't know what to say, he knew she had feelings for him but he never knew she had fallen in love with him. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

She shrugged acting as if it didn't matter even though she knew he could sense that it was a lie, the lie made her feel better. "My friend, he was heartbroken over a vampire too. He wasn't a freshie, they really are in love. She is very nice and they make a cute couple, she's even going to turn him soon." She sniffed some then hurried on trying to cover, "Anyways while they were apart we met and hit it off, we talked about our broken hearts. He didn't know too much about our world, she never told him much so I explained all I knew about freshies. When they got back together I guess he worked on getting what he could on you for me."

Looking up from her hands into his eyes she felt a tear slip from the corner of her eyes, "He thought maybe I could get my happy ending too." She shook her head, "At the very least that I could get closure and move on. That's why I came," she pulled the file on him out of her purse, "this is the file he got on you, I'll give it to you so you know what they found, I know that's the only reason you wanted me to come. I'll give it to you I just need to know one thing first…did you ever love me? I know vampires and humans have different standards but I really did love you Ashton, I still do. I saw a future with you. I just want to know if you felt anything for me other than your food."

Stunned by her words Ashton swallows quickly feeling his undead heart begin to constrict. He had grown to care deeply for her even forsaking other women for her alone while they were together but he had pushed her away for a reason. His reasons hadn't changed but she did deserve the truth, he didn't want to be the reason she was miserable for the rest of her life.

"You were my beach angel, my golden goddess. You were the first human woman I cared for in a very long time. I don't know if it is love, I don't know if I know what love is or if I'm capable of it, but I did care for you Kimberly as deeply as I was able." He paused for a moment taking in her tears, "I saw things when I was with you that I hadn't allowed myself to see before…then things came up. Things from my past, things I thought I had moved on from were right in front of me and I knew I had to handle them. It's been a long time coming believe me, with you I had even began to forget about my revenge but I when it came down to it I chose revenge. I couldn't pull you down that path with me Kimberly you are too bright and innocent, I wanted to remember you that way. So I left, I thought you would be hurt, angry even but I thought you'd move on and I'd fade into the past."

As she listened to him talk her emotions were all over the place. He had cared for her, she hadn't been imagining it. But he had left her for her own good, to preserve her innocence, the idea that he had wanted to protect her made her heart flutter but he hadn't asked her, she would have gladly given anything to be with him. "Love doesn't just fade into the past when you know that love is walking around somewhere without explanation."

He moves closer taking her hand in his surprised how easily she leans into him as though no time had passed. "I would have given anything to be with you. I would have waited for you to get your revenge and come back to me if you had just asked…or come back."

"I have yet to get my revenge, but soon I will have it. I will look into the eyes of the man I once called friend."

Sitting back sniffling back tears she wiped her face with the back of her hands, "Then what? After you have your revenge?"

"That I do not know."

Kimberly quickly picked up the file from the floor where she'd dropped it and handed it to him, "There isn't even a picture, just basic background information. I didn't ask for it but…thank you." She stood on shaky legs to leave, "Goodbye Ashton. I hope you get what you're looking for." She makes her way out the door and to the elevator before collapsing against the inside.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	27. Chapter 27:  Recommended Action

I tried to post this the other night but the site kept giving me an error message when I tried to upload it. Sorry.

**Chapter 27: Recommended Action**

Having no luck with the bugs thus far Beth is getting more frustrated. Looking over to Mick she groans, "All these are giving us is his deluded ramblings and things we already know."

Mick looked over to Beth, "They were a good idea baby. Besides we learned he has been trying to talk to the other women but that Sabrina had warned them against him. That was good information. That helped Jean talk them into filing a restraining order against him as well."

Beth smiled as Mick walked over towards her desk, "Yeah…I just wish he would mumble more clearly what his game plan is."

Mick pulled her chair back and pulled her up from it, "That would be nice but we both know it doesn't usually happen like that."

Beth leaned into him, "He really gives reporters a bad name."

Mick chuckled and rolled his eyes before he could help it or take it back. Beth pulled back, "What was that about?"

Giving a half smile Mick tried to find the words to say what he meant without hurting her feelings knowing she still considered herself a reporter deep down. "I just…I've never liked reporters. I always hated the way they go after people when they are most vulnerable and try to use that for ratings. When I found out you had become a reporter I couldn't believe it, I was horrified that the girl I saved once would becomes like the rest of them." Mick couldn't read her completely so he kept going, "But then I followed your stories on Buzzwire and they weren't bad. You went after scumbags who deserved to be put into the limelight for their bad deeds. Then I met you…again…and I knew you were the exception to my rule."

Beth knew Mick had never liked her as a reporter, he tried to hide it from her but she always knew. She loved it sure but it was more about the investigation than the report, she liked to make sure the bad guys got what was coming, before it was by exposing them now she used other means. She knew all of this but somehow hearing Mick say it touched her heart, seeing how he looked unsure of himself, worried she would be upset. "I know Mick, I've always known you hated reporters."

"Well not all reporters. I did happen to fall madly in love with one special reporter, she quit but she'll always be one at heart."

Beth leaned in and kissed his lips, "I love you Mick."

"I love you more."

Beth pulled back to look at Mick, "I'd saw we aren't getting anything out of him tactfully and from listening to him I don't think he has anything hidden anywhere but his place."

"Are you saying we tell Josef to go ahead and give him a one way ticket to the tar pit?" Mick smirked.

"Yes I think that would be best. He's digging deeper and deeper, you heard him Mick he's putting too much together. Working nights, out of the sun, not aging, he's delusional but he will piece it together sooner or later and I'd rather he didn't. Josef can take care of him however he wants, then send a cleaner team to his apartment to clear out all his research on him and remove our bugs."

"I agree," Mick pulls out his phone. "I'll tell Josef we're on our way over."

Josef had just hung up with Danielle when Mick and Beth had showed up. He knew this wasn't about the cure, they had been surprisingly quite about that. "I take it you have information on our reporter."

Beth nodded, "We bugged his place but he doesn't seem very…sane."

Josef shrugged, "How does this help me?"

Mick took charge, "He is getting closer to putting the clues together. We don't think he has anything hidden. We suggest you take him out as soon as possible then have cleaners go to his house and remove all the information he's gathered on you as well as our bugs."

Josef's grin widened as he clamped his hands together happily, "To the tar pits it is."

Beth rolled her eyes, "You enjoy that way too much."

"I take pleasure in my work is all," he looked at her with a smile. "Your partner in crime should be home tonight."

"I know, I want to see her when she gets back."

Josef nodded, "If you need Jean and I to watch the little one just let us know."

Beth grinned, "Yes it seems her best friend Alice thought you were the best uncle ever. The girls are already trying to plan out a sleepover part with all their friends here."

Josef's smile became tight, "How many?"

Mick chuckled, "Oh what's the matter Josef worried you'll be overrun?"

Josef laughed, "Kayla is wonderful you know I love my niece even Alice was a doll…but I don't know if I could handle too many more."

"Don't worry their sleep-overs are just four little girls."

"Four?" Josef thought for a moment, "Jean and I could handle four."

Mick stood up taking Beth's hand in his, "Kayla will be pleased to hear that. Speaking of we should head that way so we don't hit traffic going to pick her up."

Beth nodded then looked over to Josef, "Let us know when you handle him please. Oh and here," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "there are the location of the bugs we planted. If you could have the cleaners remove them that'd be great." Josef took the paper and nodded as they headed out the door.

In the Benz Mick looked over to Beth slightly worried that she just recommended a man to be murdered and she didn't seem phased. "Beth…are you okay with what we just did?"

Beth gave him a half smile, "I'm fine. He was endangering our family and I'll do anything to protect our family." She shrugged her shoulders, "It's not like he was some model citizen, he was tormenting women who have been through enough anyways."

"We're safe Beth."

Beth looked out the window as she nodded. She knew it was the best and only solution to their problem, she could live with it. She thought of Kayla and what would happen if they were exposed and hunted, she would do it again and again to protect her family. "Let's go get our girl."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	28. Chapter 28:  Options

**Chapter 28: Options**

Allie smiled at her phone as she looked at the message from Seth, he was always sending her sweet messages, this one said he had something for her when she got home. She walked to her car anxious to get home to him, still the pregnancy hung in the air but it was something they couldn't do anything about at the moment and she was starting to believe no matter the outcome of the paternity test they could work though it together.

Getting to her car she set her bag in the passenger seat and tried to start the car with no luck. Grunting she got out of the car, hating that she had ignored the 'Service Engine Soon' light for so long. Dialing Seth's number he answered immediately, "On your way home?"

"I was about to be…my car died."

"I can be there in 15 minutes to get you," he said already heading to the door.

"Thanks, I'll call AAA."

Just over fifteen minutes later Seth pulled up next to Allie who was leaning against the back of her car, "I was about to call and ask what level you were on."

Allie climbed into the passengers seat quickly not wanting him to get out. "I should have said that. Thanks for coming to get me," she leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll always come you for Allie," he kissed her again before letting her sit back and buckle in. Allie reached over and took his hand in hers happy to call this wonderful man hers.

"Kimberly left early today. She called Ashton and he was in town, she went to meet him," he knew Allie had helped with this and wanted to give her the update.

"I hope it works out for her." Allie meant it, she did hope that things worked out for Kimberly, she didn't want to be best friends with the woman but she understood Seth thought of her as a friend and it was clear she wasn't trying to be more than that, not that Allie worried Seth would be interested.

At home Seth opened the door then started towards the kitchen, "Sorry I was working on these when you called." He walked back to the counter and began to put the arrangement of flowers into a beautiful glass vase before tossing the paper and plastic wrappers the flowers had come in away.

"They're beautiful," she walked over smelling them more closely. "Are they my surprise?"

Seth looked at her, "Yes. I also wanted to talk to you about something. Can we sit?"

Seth takes the vase over to the shelf by the window across the room and sets the flowers there before joining Allie on the couch taking her hands in his. He didn't need her vampire senses to tell she was preparing for a major bomb, "It's nothing bad I just…thought we should talk about it."

Allie nodded readying herself for the worst, "I told you I can't give my okay for Rachel to have the abortion, I know it's her choice no matter what. I would never try to tell any woman otherwise but I can't say I'm okay with it." Allie nodded and gave him a smile she knew this already he was a sweet man.

"What I was thinking about is what else she said. She doesn't want a kid, she isn't ready for one. It didn't seem like she wanted an abortion either, and if the kid turns out to be mine…I was thinking maybe she would sign the baby over to us. We said we could adopt one day if and when we decided to have kids. We never said when…"

Taking a deep breath Allie let the air fill her lungs as she relaxed into him. This was something she could handle. "That sounds like a very real possibility."

"So you'd be ready to have a kid?"

"If the baby turns out to be yours and she will sign him or her over then yeah. It wasn't the plan right away, ideally I'd like more time with you after the turning but…I've always loved children. That was one of the only drawbacks I saw when I asked Josef to turn me. Besides the sooner we adopt the close age wise they will be to your nephews."

Seth's hands reached for her shoulders pulling her to him for a deep passionate kiss. He was so happy to hear she was on board with his idea, this would work out. "I love you Allie."

Allie adjusted herself on the couch straddling Seth as she returned his kiss, "I love you too." Allie sat back as Seth pushed her scrub top up and over her head letting it fall to the floor as he moved his kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts while his hands worked on undoing the clasp dropping her bra to the floor as well. Allie's breath caught as his mouth found her left nipple and began to suck gentle on it as his tongue teased the hard peak.

Holding onto his shoulders with one hand the other she used to undo his jeans as her hips moved against him feeling his length pushing against the zipper wanting out. Breathing a sigh of relief as she freed his cock Seth moved his attentions to her right breast giving it the same attention as he ran his hands up and down her back before moving to squeeze her ass. Seth leaned his head back breathing increasing as Allie took him into her hand and began to stroke him, he quickly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it before his hands began to pull her scrub bottoms down along with her panties. Needing to feel him deep inside her Allie released his shaft and stood up quickly pushing her pants the rest of the way off and kicking them aside as she watched Seth shimmy out of his jeans pushing them to his ankle. Before he could push them from his feet Allie was back onto of him her mouth finding his, telling their tongues dance back and forth as she rocked her body against him letting her juices coat him before lifting herself up enough before coming back down on him, taking him in to the hilt. They moaned into the kiss. Hands roamed and touched as their bodies moved together in a give and take that moved faster and faster, Seth's hands finding a home on her hips pulling her down onto him as he drove up with each move. He felt her walls begin to flutter around his shaft followed by her fangs. Feeling her fangs as they kissed he pulled from the kiss long enough to look at her, take in her beauty before moving back kissing her in just the same way but caressing her fangs with his tongue in a way he knew drove her crazy.

"Seth…" she pulled back as she cried out. Seth pulled her head forward towards his neck as he reached his own orgasm filling her deep with his seed just before she bit down which sent him into an even more intense orgasm, her bite, her walls contracting around him milking him for all he had and more as he groaned out her name. After a small mouthful of his blood Allie pulled back sealing the wound. As she pulled back she looked at him and his goofy grin and smiled herself as she moved to the side slipping off of his softening member, "I love you Seth."

"I love you too Allie, forever." He sat forward and pulled his jeans from his feet completely, "I think I'm going to take a shower then hit the hay. Join me?"

Allie grinned, "You take a shower, I'll grab my dinner then meet you in bed."

Leaving his clothes where they lie he stood up leaning down to kiss her, "Deal."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	29. Chapter 29:  Home

Hey everyone,

Okay so the writers conference was amazing I learned so much and met some amazing people who were super cool and we bounced tons of ideas around for all our stories. I also happened to be in a group of people and most of them have at least heard of Moonlight and even a couple loved the show.

So I got home late Sunday night and have been unpacking and getting ready. I leave again tomorrow morning bright an early for family reunion in Ohio. I'll be ridding with my mother so that should be interesting. We don't know how long we are staying possibly a week depending on things so I don't know how often I will be able to get online or update but I promise I will asap.

Hugs,  
>Eve<p>

**Chapter 29: Home**

On the jet home David had insisted that Candice spend the time in the onboard freezer which she was happy to do knowing he was right. He of course stayed with her holding her body to his as the rested, taking care of her in a way that touched her. She had been on her own for so long never letting anyone help her it was rather nice to have him taking care of her in any way that he could. She thought about what Beth said and knew she was right, she was already feeling better knowing they were headed home but still she wondered if David would still react to her touch the same way. Not wanting to get him too excited she simply stroked his chest softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and got her answer rather quickly as he began taking deep breaths and reached up to take her hand into his kissing it. The scent of his desire was unmistakable in the freezer but he had no intention of acting on it, "You are the most amazing man. I'm a lucky girl to have you for myself."

"I love you baby," he kissed the top of her head. "I'd say we were both lucky then, now get some sleep."

"When we land I want to go see Beth," she had already planned on it but needed to make sure he hadn't been planning on going straight home.

"I figured as much," he stroked her shoulder.

The rest of the trip was in black nothingness. After landing David loaded their things into the SUV that was left there having already made arrangements for someone to trade out his car. Candice text Beth while David was loading, refusing to let her help, that they would be on their way soon.

At Mick and Beth's David held his arm around Candice's waist as the knocked. Beth was the first one to open the door and instantly had her arms around Candice while Candice returned the hug as they walked inside the house. David caught Mick's eye who just laughed at the two of them. Kayla who was in her pjs getting ready for bed came running over to Candice, "Aunt Candice."

Candice pulled from Beth to reach down and hug little Kayla, "I think you got taller while I was gone."

"I don't feel taller but wait here…" Kayla left and went to the kitchen and came back with a card. "I made this for you." Kayla handed Candice the card she had made her.

Candice felt tears well in her eyes at the sweet gesture, "This is so sweet Kayla thank you."

"My momma went to live with the angels too, but it's okay she's happy there and now I have a new mommy and daddy."

Beth kissed Kayla's temple as Candice thanked her again standing up and feeling David's arms encircle her. She smiled against his chest he hated when she cried. She knew Beth was watching and couldn't help but feel better when she heard Kayla whisper to Beth, "They loves each other bunches just like you and daddy."

"They sure do," she looked down at Kayla. "Okay you got to stay up and give Aunt Candice her card and say hello now it's time for someone to go to bed."

Kayla looked up at Beth, "Do I have to? I want to talk to Aunt Candice, please."

Candice could see the sad eyes were going to work and knew she couldn't stay, "I'd love to spend more time with you too Kayla but David and I are going to head home. We've been away for a while and just want to go home."

Kayla nodded and hugged both her and David once more, "Okay will you come visit soon?"

"You bet," she promised.

Mick sneaks up behind her and picks her up making her squeal, "Let's go angel. Daddy will tuck you in."

"Wait Daddy I didn't give mommy a night time hug." Mick stopped and let Beth come over to get her hug and kiss before he continued up the stairs.

When they were out of sight Beth gave Candice another hug wanting to say more about what they had talked about but with David right there even whispering his vampire ears would pick it up she choose to stay quite. "Go home get settled in again. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay, and don't worry everything will get back to normal soon."

Candice nodded, "We will. I'll call you tomorrow." She leaned into David who wrapped his arm around her and headed to the door, "And Beth…I think you're right."

David had no idea what the last part was about but had a feeling he wasn't supposed to know. He just let it go and was happy to have his Candice home once more, she was already perking back up. He wished he could take her home and ravage her body, make her scream his name in rapture over and over again washing away everything else, his body hummed with need for her but he knew it wasn't the time. She would let him know when she was ready and he would not push her until then all he could do was be there for her and take care of her, make sure she knew she was loved. "Let's go home," he helped her into the SUV.

Candice nodded, "It seems like we've been gone longer than a week, more like a life time."

As David started the SUV he reached over and took her hand, "It does but we have an eternity of lifetimes together." Smiling over at him Candice rested back in her seat and closed her eyes ready to be back home in their freezer so things could go back to normal.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	30. Chapter 30:  Tar Pits

Sorry for the long delay. I went up north to visit family for a week...and well they didn't have wireless so I wasn't able to get online but a few minutes a day on their computer. It was killer being away from the computer that long, I have an addiction I admit :) So anyways here is the updates, thanks for sticking with me.

**Chapter 30: Tar Pits**

Camille and her team arrived outside of the targets apartment building. Josef had called her and her team to handle the clean up. Before their arrival Josef had arranged for Mr. Zion to be brought to him. Two of his men had grabbed and bagged the reporter quickly and quietly without witnesses, now it was up to Camille and her team to clean the place and set the stage.

Inside the apartment her nose twitched, "This human was a pig." She looked to her two person crew, "You know the drill find and secure all information about Kostan or his associates."

As he team went to work Camille went about the apartment collecting the bugs Josef had told her about. After collecting all four she slipped them into the shoulder bag she carried over her skin tight black leather outfit.

"I've cleaned out the computer," one of the associates said.

"I've searched the apartment and gathered all—" he stopped as Camille's hand went up for silence.

Camille tilted her head to the side as she listened to the noise in the hall way. Footsteps were coming to the door followed by a quick knock. "Out," she whispered in vamp tones. Quickly her team ducked out onto the fire escape and jumped over the side to the ground.

Camille waited and listened ready to escape but wanting to see if this person would keep them from finishing the job. "Keith Zion, this is Lt. Davis." Camille stepped out the window shutting it softly as she heard the Lt Davis sliding a key into the lock of the door.

Making her way to the van she pulled out her cell and punched in Josef's number. "Bad news Lt. Davis showed up and interrupted our clean up. We retrieved the bugs and wiped the computer and hard copies but were unable to stage the scene."

Josef sighed, "Did you catch why he was there?"

"No he used a key and we ducked out. We were not made," she assured.

"Good, bring me what you have then."

Carl made his way to the door and knocked. He had gotten a call from dispatch saying a neighbor believes Zion was hiring a prostitute for a weird fetish. Being in the area and wanting to keep appraised of this creep he had responded. The neighbor reported a woman in black leather who was much too pretty to be there without being paid walked into the apartment. The noisy neighbor also advised Carl that Zion kept a hidden key under the fire extinguished across from his door.

At the door with no answer Carl was about to walk away when he heard the faintest of noises. Deciding to check it out he grabbed the key and slowly opened the door. Inside he checked the small place and found no one. In the bedroom he noticed the screensaver kicked on as he walked out of the bathroom, clicking it found it was set to start after 3 minutes of inactivity. That said someone was on it and he had missed them. The board above the computer was almost empty which give the mess the rest of the apartment was in that was the cleanest part of the place and it looked strange.

Unable to justify snooping any longer Carl locked the door behind him and replaced the key before heading back out to his car. He dialed dispatch, "I checked the place out no one was there. Put it out to the uniforms that if they see Keith Zion, I'd like to be notified. I'd like to speak to him."

Josef walked over to the bound lump on the bridge above the tar pits. Reaching down he pulled Zion up with one hand and pulled off his hood with another giving him a dashing smile, "Mr. Zion so good to see you again."

After Josef ripped the duck tape from his mouth Zion spat out, "You'll pay for this."

Josef grinned, "I already did. Now I warned you to back off. You didn't listen and now you're going to get just what you deserve."

He let himself change over opening his mouth in a growl as his fangs and pale eyes reflected the moonlight, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"This is what you wanted. My deep secret, here it is…I'm a vampire."

Zion was freaking out and started to scream before Josef's hand went to his throat cutting off any sound and his air supply. "Screaming won't do you any good. Don't worry I'm not going to bite you, I have higher standards for my food." Josef smirked as he felt Zion relax ever so slightly, "But you still die."

With a quick snap of his wrist Josef broke his neck and tossed his body over the ledge into the tar pits. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocked Josef wiped his hands and handed it to one of the guards who had been keeping an eye on the perimeter. "That was fun," he handed the soiled handkerchief to the guard and walked calmly back to his sports car.

Allie had left early in Seth's Honda Fit to head to work and cover a friend. Seth had promised she wasn't putting him out, his only plan for the day was to call Rachel and ask her about the baby. He had worked it over in his head many times trying to find the best approach to this and decided he'd just wing it.

Picking up the phone he dialed her number and listened to the line ring. "Hello."

"Rachel, it's Seth." He paused for a moment, "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. Is there something you needed?" She knew he was a sweet guy but she also knew he wasn't just calling to check on her.

"I'm glad you're doing okay. I did want to talk to you about something though. Can you meet?"

"I was about to go grab dinner if you want to meet me," she offered.

"Where?" Rachel gave him the name of the restaurant and he headed out.

Seth found her easily and sat across from her seeing she had already ordered, "Sorry I was starved."

"Not a problem," Seth flagged down the waiter and placed his own order quickly.

Rachel looked up from her pasta dish and waited for Seth to say what he had come to say. "What did you want to talk about?"

Feeling uneasy about this whole situation Seth tapped his foot unconsciously, "I wanted to talk about what you had said." Rachel nodded waiting for him to continue, "I…I can't agree with terminating the baby. I know it's your decision and I respect that but I can't say I'd agree."

Rachel sighed, "Thank you for being honest."

"That's not all. Allie and I have talked about this. You said you didn't want to terminate but you didn't want to be a mother, you weren't ready for that."

"Are you ready to be a father?" She asked feeling defensive.

"Yes," he answered simply. "I have two nephews who are one and two years old and they are amazing. I hadn't planned on being a father right now but Allie and I had talked about it, that was one of the reasons we broke up."

"So she didn't want kids?"

Seth shook his head, "No she knew I did want kids at some point and she can't have kids. I didn't know she couldn't have kids," he lied.

"I'm sorry," Rachel felt bad for her callous comment.

"I love her and I told her that we could make it work. We planned to adopt sometime in the next year or two." Seth looked at Rachel expectantly hoping she would understand, "If you don't really want to have the abortion but you just don't want to have a baby in your life…"

"You want to adopt my baby?" She asked shocked.

"It might be my baby too," he added. "I understand if you don't want to I just thought it was an option."

Seth's dinner arrived and he ate with Rachel while she took in everything he had said. Neither of them spoke for the remainder of dinner until the check arrived and Seth took care of it. "I don't want to pressure you Rachel, just please think about it."

"I will." Seth walked her out and helped her get a cab, "Thank you for dinner."

"Of course, let me know what you decide." Seth tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

Rachel nodded, "My doctor said I should be able to have the paternity test done next week. I'll let you know when it's scheduled."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you soon." As the cab pulled away Seth began the walk home. He could have gotten another cab but the walk did him good, he pulled out his phone and called Allie leaving her a voicemail that he'd presented the offer to Rachel and she was thinking about it.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	31. Chapter 31:  Future Concerns

**Chapter 31: Future Concerns**

Josef came into the den and moved behind Jean who was reading a book on the love seat, "Which unfortunate soul ended up in the tar pits tonight?"

Chuckling at being caught Josef simple leaned in and kissed her neck, "You make me a proud sire."

Jean turned her head to look him in the eye, "I learned from the best. Then again it wasn't hard you smell like the tar pits and you have this cheerfulness about you. You only get this way when you send someone to the tar pits. I wonder if I should worry that you get so cheerful doing that."

Josef rested his head on the back of the couch, "I enjoy my work. Besides I think even you my sweet would have enjoyed this." Jean looked curiously, "It was that scum bag of a reporter, Zion."

Jean's eyes lit up, "I thought Mick and Beth said he might have a back up…that killing him could put us under the spot light."

Quickly Josef moved around the couch, "Not to fear my love. They don't think he has anything backed up and he was getting closer to putting things together about our true nature. Immediate action needed to be taken. The Cleaner went to his apartment and removed all evidence of us and anything else we will handle."

Setting her book aside Jean nodded moving into Josef. As she rested her head on his shoulder she whispered, "I don't want to leave our life."

Josef wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I know love neither do I. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure we stay here as long as possible."

"I know you will." Jean sat up and looked into his eyes, "I've been meaning to ask you about relocating."

"What would you like to know?" He asked but figured he had a pretty good idea what she wanted to know.

"When it is time do we have to change our names?"

Josef thought for a moment, "Normally we do for convenience sake but I don't see why we can't keep the name these days."

"Everyone will have to relocate at some point right?" Josef nodded they would. "Then when we must, can we stay near the others?"

He smiled, "I'm sure the others would want it no other way. Keep in mind though not everyone has to relocate at the same time and some not at all." He softened his voice knowing this was going to hurt her, "Some of our human friends that is."

"Like Danielle, Coop and the boys," she added softly.

"Like them."

Jean moved to rest her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "I know they are human and that means they won't be around for eternity with us."

"I'm sorry Jean." Josef meant it, he knew how close she was with Danielle and he hated the pain this caused her. He had hoped that Danielle would want to become a vampire but he understood she had a family to think about.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for Josef." Jean pulled back to look at him reaching up with one hand to trace his jaw, "I knew this would come up when I asked you to turn me. I made the choice that was best for me and I wouldn't change it."

Josef squeezed her shoulder, "I'm glad." He looked at the clock, "Why don't we have some dinner and go for a midnight swim?"

Jean smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him softly, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Mick could sense Beth was tense and knew it was worry for Candice. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle as she had one leg propped up on the edge of the bathtub and rubbed body lotion on. Beth leaned back into him, tilting her head to one side as he kissed her neck, "Our angel is out like a light."

Beth smiled, "I knew she would be. She wanted to stay up to see Candice but she was fighting sleep."

Mick gave her body a squeeze, "She is stubborn much like her mother." He kissed her cheek, "Especially when it comes to people she loves."

"I'm glad she's adopting that and not my penchant for danger." Beth turned in his arms resting her head on his shoulder.

"You much be really concerned for Candice if you are willing to admit you attract danger."

Beth's smile was small, "She'll be fine."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Does David need to do something he doesn't realize?" Mick knew of the small fights his friend had usually resulted because he didn't realize or understand the situation until it was brought to his attention. Mick understood his problem, older vampire with a very modern and independent woman proved difficult sometimes.

Beth pulled back and smiled at him, "He's been amazing for her. It's just girl stuff really." Mick looked down at her wanting her to know she could talk to him. Beth could see he wanted to help, "I do have a scenario for you but you have to promise me this is between us."

"I promise," Mick knew this meant no talking to David.

Beth eased from his arms and took his hand pulling him into their bedroom and towards the bed to sit down. "We have a very physical…sexual relationship." Mick raised his eyebrow surprised wondering where this was going. "It's deeper than that, true love even, but still no matter what there is always the primal need to be together sexually."

Mick nods that he is still with her as she pauses, "Then something happens. Nothing to us but something that affects me to the core. You love me and are wonderful, you take care of me and support me and I love you but the primal need that was always there, that always made me want you no matter what the situation is gone. What then?"

Mick understood they were talking about Candice and the death of her mother and what he assumed was her loss of sexual desire. Bringing her hands to his lips he kissed them softly, "I love you Beth. Even if we never made love again nothing could change that. I would always want to ravage you and make love to you but I wouldn't go anywhere."

Beth smiled through tear filled eyes at his words, "But knowing that you had been through a devastating tragedy I would expect nothing less. But Beth in time the desire would come back. We're vampires…we're sexual creatures its engrained in us."

"Oh Mick that was so beautiful," Beth leaned forward and kissed him soundly letting her mouth devour his. The idea of never making love to him again was horrifying.

When Beth pulled back Mick took her face in his hands and stroked her cheeks, "David loves her he isn't going anywhere and Candice will recover in time."

Beth nodded in agreement, "That's what I told her."

Mick traced his right hand down her neck and inside the robe she was wearing with nothing underneath. "I meant ever word I said Beth…but right now I have every intention of making love to you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Beth leaned back onto the bed and pulled him down on top of her as they stripped away their clothing and made love twice before heading to the freezer to cuddle and rest.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	32. Chapter 32:  Bad Delivery

**Chapter 32: Bad Delivery**

A week had passed since being home. Candice was feeling better and was ready to go back to work but Josef had insisted she take time off to recover, even going as far as telling David to manage things from home. She couldn't help but laugh at the idea. When she first met Josef he had a heart sure but he didn't show it too concerned with his reputation. Now he still was those things but since he had found Jean and they had formed a sort of close knit family he was more open.

She lay on the couch watching another home improvement channel as David sat in his chair not too far from her going over some files. He had been amazing with her since returning home, making sure she had everything she needed even backing off when he sensed she needed to do things on her own. Yet still they haven't made love. She had started to feel like her old self slowly. Beth had been right being home had helped, but she was sure at first she had put so much focus on wanting to feel the way she used to she 'over thought it' and now it seemed as though David had grown accustomed to simply holding her he didn't allow his will to be tested.

The urge had hit her after waking from the freezer but David had to answer the phone before she could make her move and the call ended up taking over an hour. She had started working on some plans for Kayla's next room design when he finished and become engrossed. She had been visiting Beth and Kayla of course and Kayla had asked if it was okay to take the castle away. She was growing and wanted a room for a big girl. She also confessed she still loved it but she was getting taller and she had already hit her head twice. When she had finished her designs David had been working on some files across from her and she didn't want to disturb him.

"Are you busy?" She asked him thoughtfully.

David looked up from the file and gave her a smoldering look picking up on her scent, "Just some paperwork. Nothing important."

"I need you," she replied honestly as she stood from the couch. She took the papers from his hands and set them down moving to sit in his lap. "It's been too long David…I thought for a while I might have…lost something…"

His hands caressed up and down her sides his member twitching already but he needed to be sure she was ready. He had sensed her arousal this morning but when she didn't act on it he had pushed his own desire aside vowing he would not make a move until she was ready. "Can baby you went through a horrible tragedy. You didn't lose anything, you are perfect."

Readjusting her hips she straddled him as her hands went to his shoulders, "I love you David. I want you to make love to me…Please."

With a growl he had her up and back down pressed into the couch in a breath as he ground his bulging length against her showing her just how much he missed making love to her. Pulling back they quickly shed shirts and were working on jeans when the buzzer sounded. David was vamped out and growling at the interruption, Candice groaning. "Delivery from Josef Kostan," came a voice through the door.

David stood up leaning down quickly to kiss her lips, "I'll be right back." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ten and opened the door to show the delivery guy. He handed over the box that was clearly marked FRAGILE and THIS SIDE UP, David took the box and gave the kid the tip before slamming the door in his face. He took the box to Candice who was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"What did Josef send us?"

David took a whiff, "Smells like blood."

He opened the box and pulled out a corked bottle. Candice picked up the note that fell out with it, "A bottle of freshly donated. Don't let it spoil." She smirked, "Sounds like Josef."

David was caught he wanted nothing more than to make love to his Candice on every surface of the loft but he also knew she hadn't had anything to drink since waking up. "Why don't we have a glass now…so we can keep our strength up?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her making her giggle.

He grabbed two glasses and was back in front of her in a flash, pouring them each a full glass of the intoxicating liquid. It was a fresh AB- that was still warm. Clanking their glasses together David and Candice drank them down quickly before setting the glasses aside. As he moved back to Candice she was leaning back against the couch blinking quickly, his own vision blurring along the edges.

"David…what's happening?" Candice asked panicked.

"I don't know…everything's going to be okay…" he stumbled on his words as he reached for his phone but his hands were heavy and clumsy.

"I'm scared…" Candice couldn't move her own body and her vision was fading in and out quickly.

"I'm here…" David managed. "I'm not going to let anything…happen to you baby." Words were becoming harder, "I love you Candice." He didn't know what was happening but he did know that no matter what those needed to be the last words she head before she blacked out. He followed shortly after managing to hold her hand and hit talk on the phone unsure who he was calling but hoping they would help.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	33. Chapter 33:  Taken

**Chapter 33: Taken**

Carl sat at his desk picking up another case from his ever growing pile. "And they wonder why there is so much crime," he muttered to himself. His desk phone rang and he picked it up quickly, "Lt. Davis."

"Carl, it's Beth. How are you?"

Carl grunter, "I'm slammed Beth I don't have time to do any favors for you."

"I have you know I didn't call for a favor," Beth tried to sound offended. "I called to pass on a thank you."

"Thank you? From who?" He set the file down.

"Sabrina and Peter Sharp. Mick and I just got a wedding invitation and there was a note thanking us for everything but also that the creep reporter hasn't been bugging them since you had the officer come serve him." Beth held the invitation in her hand, she and Mick had received it the day before but Beth had wanted to call Carl anyway to get a feel for what he knew about Zion. Josef had told them about his surprise appearance that interrupted the cleaning crew and after a week of not hearing anything else she wanted to do a little probing.

Carl leaned back in his chair as he ran a hand over his face, "I'm glad he stopped harassing them."

"Yeah same here I figured he might have been thrown in jail," Beth joked.

"No he seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth. No one has seen him. I can't say I'd be disappointed if I never heard his name again." Carl had looked into Zion after he left the apartment but nothing showed up and he was too overworked to put much time into the matter. As long as he wasn't causing a problem he was moving onto the next case.

"Amen to that," Beth was pleased. "I'll let you get back to work Carl. I just wanted to say hello and to let you know how much you helped."

"Thanks for the call Beth." He smiled, "I'll talk to you next time you need a favor."

"Hey," Beth scolded. "I want you to remember this call next time."

"Bye Beth," Carl hung up the phone and went back to his file. That woman could drive you crazy with her pure hard headed stubbornness but she had the biggest heart he knew.

Beth looked over at Mick, "He didn't find anything and seems to be dropping it."

"That's good. Josef will be happy with the news."

"He will. I hate to say it but I'm glad Carl is overworked right now. If he wasn't backlogged he would dig at this until he figured it out, it's how he works. His being overworked and well…the guys general sleazy behavior make him easy to forget about."

"Carl's a good man," Mick agreed.

Beth picked up her phone again and checked her voicemail that was still empty. Mick shook his head, "Call her."

Looking up at him caught she smiled, "I don't want to disturb her…maybe she got distracted." Candice had promised to come by the loft to visit with Beth but hadn't showed or called which was unlike her.

Mick smiled, "That's possible but I know you won't be able to focus until you call."

Beth knew Mick was right, even if Candice had gone completely sex crazy with David she would have called to cancel. She punched in her number and listened to the phone ring and ring before getting her voicemail, "Hey Candice it's Beth just calling to see if everything is okay. You never showed up or called…I'll try you again in a bit."

Mick looked over at her, "She didn't answer?"

Beth was already listening to more ringing before hanging up, "Nope and the land line isn't picking up either." Beth looked at Mick, "I'm going to try David."

Mick went to reach for his phone and realized he didn't have it. "I think I left my phone upstairs after you lured me up there."

Beth gave him a smile, "I didn't have to work too hard."

Mick took off across the hall and up to the bedroom in the loft to see if he could reach David on his cell. He grabbed his phone and seen he had a missed call from him and a voicemail, dialing in his pass code he headed back down to Beth stopping in his tracks right outside the office door as he heard what was on his message.

Beth looked up sensing something was wrong, "What?"

"We have to get to their loft now." Mick used his vamp speed to go to his desk, grab his keys and to the locked cabinet he kept weapons in and pulled out two guns. "Go grab some blood bags just in case."

"What's happening Mick?" Beth was beginning to worry seeing Mick react this way but did as he said and took off to the kitchen and pulled out four bags of blood and stuffed them into a leather satchel before returning to Mick's side.

"I'll explain on the way," he handed her a gun and they made their way out and down to the parking garage. "I had a missed call from David on my phone. He left a voicemail…I'll play it for you."

Inside the Benz Mick pushed in his code to replay the message and put it on speaker, "I'm scared…" Beth heard her friends voice. "I'm here…I'm not going to let anything…happen to you baby…I love you Candice…" Silence fills the line for a few moments as Beth looks frantically at Mick.

"There's more," he replies grimly.

Listening for the next sound Beth hears a door open and footsteps come closer to the phone, at least three sets from the sound two larger males and a female wearing stiletto heels. "Oh David," a sickly sweet voice came over the line. "Bind him and put him in the crate."

"What about the woman?" Beth sucked in a breath feeling Mick's hand give hers a squeeze.

"She isn't to be harmed," Beth could hear a clicking noise. "I'll give her some more and she'll be out for the rest of the night maybe even another day. We'll be long gone before she wakes up." More shuffling and noises then the heavier footsteps retreating away from the phone, "You were never good enough for him. I want nothing more than to end your pathetic life right now but…I have orders that you are to live…for now. Sleep tight and don't worry I'll take care of David."

The voicemail ended and Beth looked up at Mick, "When did you get the message?"

Mick shook his head, "About four hours ago." He pulled his hand from Beth's and picked up his cell again to call Josef. "You should call Jean, see if she can pick up Kayla." Beth nodded having forgotten all about her daughters dance class.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	34. Chapter 34:  Kidnapped

**Chapter 34: Kidnapped**

Seth was sitting at Kimberly's desk talking with her about work and letting her vent about Ashton when his phone began to ring. Looking at it he gave Kimberly an apologetic look, "Sorry I have to take this."

"Go ahead," Kimberly knew he had been expected a call.

Seth stepped away into his office and answered, "Hello."

"Seth it's Rachel."

"Hi, how are you?" Seth hadn't heard from her since he had spoke to her about their desire to adopt the baby.

"I'm doing okay. I'm calling because I made the appointment. I'm going in for the test tomorrow at noon."

"I'll be there," he quickly looked at his calendar seeing if he'd have to rearrange any meetings.

"You don't have to come," Rachel said softly.

"Rachel I want to be there," he assured her. When she didn't speak for a few minutes he continued, "Do you need a ride?"

"Not thank you I can manage. Hey Seth I have to go I'm at work I just wanted to call and let you know about the appointment."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," she disconnected and left Seth holding the phone. She hadn't said anything about her decision on the baby but he knew not to push her.

Seth quickly punched in Allie's number and listened to it ring until she picked up, "Hey I can't talk long."

"I know I just wanted to let you know Rachel called. She set the paternity test for tomorrow at noon. I'm going to be there…did you want to come?"

"Of course I do…if that's okay with both of you."

"You know it is." He paused, "She didn't say anything about her decision."

Allie sighed, "She's probably waiting to see what the paternity test says."

"You're probably right." He knew this day was coming and it was finally here. "I'll let you get back to work. I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too," Allie returned before ending the call.

Danielle was in lab checking on Travis and Lisa. Both seemed perfectly well, no changes in mood or behavior. They both seemed to be enjoying their new found tolerance to the sun, Travis had even managed a slight sunburn but after he fed he healed himself quickly.

"How are you feeling today?" She looked at Travis.

"Same as every day," he shrugged.

Danielle consulted her notes, "It looks like you have been devouring the same amount of blood since day one which is two pints more than before the injection."

"That's about right. Is that good or bad?"

Looking up she smiled, "I'm not 100% sure but my working theory is that the injection is making your body work differently and is taking more fuel. I was slightly concerned at first but since it's holding steady and not increasing I think it should be fine. We will continue to monitor you two though."

Lisa looked over at Danielle and spoke for the first time since this days tests had started, "I understand we need to be supervised but how long do we have to stay in here? No offense but this place isn't my style."

"I understand and I hope you won't have to stay here too much longer. I want another week to monitor you but if the numbers hold steady I think you'll both be able to go home and come in for tests."

After Danielle finished her tests she looked to her phone and saw she had a missed call and text from Seth giving date and time of the paternity test so she could be there to have the sample ran through her lab in half the time. She text a quick response that she would be there and then went back to work.

Jean was in her office looking over some files before her next patient when Beth called. "Hey Beth how are—"

"Jean something bad has happened to Candice and David. Mick and I are on our way there now…" Beth was trying to keep calm knowing she needed to keep her wits but it was hard. "Can you pick up Kayla after dance and watch her for us?"

"Of course I will. Anything to help but what happened? Are they okay?"

"We don't know. We're almost there. Mick got a voicemail from David, it's Candice saying she's scared…David talking…reassuring her but then they fade out. I think they blacked out. Then someone comes in and…I don't really know."

"I'll call Josef…"

"Mick's already on the phone with him now. He's sending men too. I just…I need to be there…but Kayla…"

"Kayla will be taken care of Beth don't worry about her. Call me as soon as you know something on Candice and David."

"I will, thanks Jean." Beth disconnected the phone and focused all of her attention on Mick's call with Josef.

"…I just sent the message. I don't know what it was about I got the voicemail late. We're pulling in now, bye." Mick shoved his phone in his pocket as he pulled into the parking garage of David's building. Beth was out of the car before it came to a complete stop heading for the elevator but instead heading to the stairs and vamping up them without a thought other than to check on her friend. Mick was close on her heels not wanting Beth to walk into a dangerous situation blinded by concern for her friend.

As Beth got to the door she found it open. Inside she spotted Candice instantly laying on the couch unmoving. At her side in a flash Beth looked, no stake wound but Candice wasn't moving. "Mick why isn't she waking up…Come on Candice wake up…Candice…" Beth continued to shake her.

Mick took hold of Beth's shoulder and stilled her, "Stop Beth. Listen." He got Beth to stop shaking Candice and remain quite so that she could listen to the faint sound of Candice's heart, it was soft and slow almost like she were in a freezer. "She's alive…probably drugged."

Beth looked around, "Where's David?"

Mick stood up and looked around the room. It seemed to be in perfect order aside from the edge of the rug being turned up and scuff marks on the floor around it. Taking in a deep breath Mick watched snippets of events, David vamping out and going to the door controlling himself long enough to take a delivery then him and Candice drinking the blood and slowly fading out before a very attractive woman came in with two strong burly men pushing a dolly with a large crate. The men shoved David into the crate carefully then wheeled him out as the woman spoke to Candice.

"They took him," Mick knelt down by Beth's side and grabs David's cell phone half sticking out between the couch seats. "Are you going to be okay here? I'm going to go meet Josef's men downstairs see if I can find out which way they went."

"Go," Beth urged. Mick kissed her temple quickly before heading out the door. He knew when Candice woke from whatever drug she was given Beth would be there for her and the first question she would ask is where is David and he intended to have an answer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	35. Chapter 35:  Suspect

**Chapter 35: Suspect**

Mick went through David's phone as he took the elevator down to the garage, his calls were to Josef then the call that went to his voicemail. In the garage Josef was getting out of his Ferrari as two large black SUV's pulled in and parked and more of Josef's men filed out. "What have you found?"

"Not much. Candice is upstairs, I think she's been drugged, but David was taken."

"What? Taken where? By who?" Josef looked at his men, "I want him found."

The team breaks off into groups to begin to investigate leaving Mick and Josef alone, "I scented the scene. I picked up a woman and two men, probably hired thugs."

"Who was the woman?"

"I…she looked vaguely familiar but I can't place her." Mick shakes his head frustrated that he couldn't be of more help. "I don't know where I've seen her before but she was definitely a vamp, I'd say younger than you but older than David."

"What'd she look like?"

"Attractive. She had long dark hair, bronzed complexion, I couldn't get a good read on her eyes but she was about six foot in those heels."

Josef takes it all in, "I can't place it either she could be one of hundreds of women."

"The message though…she sounded as though she knew David." Mick begins going through David's call history further back remembering David had a problem with Candice over a woman from his past. He found the calls with a Mia but there is no photo attached to the number anymore. "What do you know about Mia?"

Josef thought about the name but wasn't coming up with much off hand. He walked back to his car and pulled out his tablet and did a search and found her, "Oh yes I remember her I never had the pleasure of meeting her." he held it out for Mick, "Is this her?"

"That's her. That's why she looked familiar," Mick remembered seeing her before when he was doing some shopping online for a gift for Beth, she was a model.

Josef went back to clicking away on his tablet and pulled up Kostan Industries files and opened the one he had created on Mia. "Why do you have a file on her?"

Josef grinned, "When David first started to write to the woman he created a mini file with her information since she managed to get contact with him through the company. After she started dropping by the office I had some of my people do a work up on her. Then something happened and David made sure security personnel wouldn't allow her into the building."

"Yeah from what I overheard between Beth and Candice, Mia and David had a history and she wanted him back but he wasn't interested. David had no idea," Josef snorted at that, "yeah I know but he is guilty as the rest of us of not noticing the feelings of other women when we are perfectly happy."

"True," Josef amended. "So we know who took him…but why? If what you heard is right and she wanted him back what does she think she's going to do? Chain him up until he agrees to stay with her?"

"I don't know Josef but we have to find him."

"We will Mick my guys are going over the buildings security system now see if we can get anything from it. They are good at their job."

"Because you only hire the best," Mick knew this and the thought was comforting.

"You know it. Now lets go see about Candice."

Beth couldn't stand the idea of Candice being drugged and not knowing how long she would be out. She knew they were alike in many ways and if Mick were missing she wouldn't want to be knocked out while other people worked on saving the man she loved. Having an idea Beth quickly made her way to the kitchen and opened a few draws before she found the drawer with syringes and pulled out one of the blood bags she had brought from home silently thanking Mick for telling her to bring them.

Carefully Beth filled the syringe with blood then finding the vein in Candice's arm slowly injected it. Beth repeated this process four times before Mick and Josef walked in, Mick looking at her with a questioning look. Josef just smiled, "Good thinking Beth."

"Thanks Josef, I thought…if she is drugged then giving her blood will help flush her system." Mick realized what she was doing as she was explaining it and smiled down at her.

"Are you using the blood we brought from the house? We don't know what they were drugged with."

Before Beth could answer Josef picks up the bottle of blood on the coffee table, "I think we do." He sees the card beside it, supposedly from him, "I didn't send them any blood…not today anyways." He took a whiff, "I don't smell anything but I'll have it tested."

Mick took the bottle and took a whiff as well checking himself, "If the blood was drugged after the bottle was filled it should leave a scent, even a faint one."

"Not necessarily Mick," Josef looked at Candice who was still passed out as Beth gave her another injection. "How do vampires get drunk? Drink the blood of someone who is already intoxicated. If the person this blood came from was dosed with any number of things not even our noses could detect it."

"But if it's enough to knock out two vampires then the person would be…" Beth followed the train of thought as she refilled the syringe happy to be focusing on doing something.

"Dead," Josef finished.

As Beth injects the seventh injection of blood into Candice's arm she begins to stir. Beth finishes the injection and sets the needle aside moving her hands to Candice's shoulders, "Candice can you hear me? It's Beth, I need you to wake up."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	36. Chapter 36:  Distraught

**Chapter 36: Distraught**

Candice could hear Beth calling her name, telling her to wake up and she tried to respond but everything was heavy and foggy. Her mind tried to hold onto consciousness but the pull of darkness was strong, her limbs all too heavy to move, even her eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. She could feel a prick in her arm and the sensation of blood flowing into her system as her mind tried to wake up. There was something important going on, something bad, but she couldn't break through the fog.

David. She was with David, they were about to make love for the first time since her mother had passed and her sex drive had gone empty but then…something happened. Another prick and more blood spreading its way through her body and pushing the fog away as her eyes begin to flutter.

"That's it," Beth encourages as she pulls Candice to sit up against the back of the couch. "Come on Candice you need to get more blood into your system to flush out the drugs." Beth looks over at Mick, "She's waking up but do you think I should keep up the injections? I've given her two bags already."

Josef walked to stand beside Beth to examine Candice more closely. "Candy if you can hear us blink for me," she blinked still unable to move her arms or form words. "She can hear us, hand me another bag." Beth did as Josef said and handed him the next bag of blood which he then opened and pressed to her lips letting it flow down her throat. Candice began to drink, natural reflex to the blood and her reawaking limbs. By the end of the last bag of blood Beth had brought Candice was able to hold the bag herself.

As she set the bag down she was still weak, muscles still waking from the drug but her mind was becoming clear. "What happened? Where's David?"

Beth sat next to her friend taking her hand in hers, "What do you remember?"

"Where is he Beth?" Candice was worried that David wasn't with her.

"I don't know Candice. We need you to tell us what you remember." Beth gave her hand a squeeze trying to reassure her they were doing everything they could to help.

"I don't…we were here…we were about to…" Candice looked down and realized she was still in her red lace bra and undone jeans. "There was someone at the door…David answered and it was blood…from Josef. We decided to have a glass before and then…it all goes fuzzy."

Josef squats down in front of Candice, "The blood wasn't from me. It was drugged and you've been passed out for a while."

"Where is David?" Tears began to spill from her eyes.

Beth knew her friend would be devastated by the news but that she needed the truth. "David managed to dial Mick before he passed out but Mick didn't have his phone. It went to voicemail and when we got it we heard everything and got here as fast as we could."

Taking a deep breath she looked Candice in the eyes and said the words as gently as possible, "When we got here David was gone. It was only you."

Seeing the truth in her friends eyes Candice began to cry, her body still weakened from the drugs was limp with pain. Beth held her friend close as Mick came closer and put his voicemail on speaker, "I think you should hear this."

Candice sniffed back some tears and took the box of tissues Josef offered as she listened to the message. Once they passed out she thought it was over but then hearing the people enter her home she became focused on the recording. The first word the woman says set her on fire, "That conniving bitch. She took David."

Mick hit pause, "You know who this is?"

"Mia…Fartona. She's an ex of his that came back into his life to try and steal him back and he told her to take a hike."

"That's Mia?" Beth looked concerned.

"I'd know that sluts voice anywhere," Candice's anger was helping her regain her strength faster pumping the blood.

Mick looked at his phone, "There's more to the recording. I'd like you to listen and tell me if it makes any sense to you." Candice nods and Mick hits play and Candice listens to the rest of the message. "Mia didn't take David for herself it seems like she is working for or at least with someone, someone who doesn't want you harmed."

"I don't know who she could be working with but I can tell you one thing she wanted David." Candice was sure of this. Sure she might be working with someone but Mia had her own agenda when it came to David she was sure.

Mick nodded, "We have people going over footage from all buildings nearby to try and get a vehicle description or direction of travel. We will find him," Mick assured.

Moving her legs to the edge of couch she stood up happy to have feeling again. Her body was still slightly shaky but it was clearing up faster that she was awake. "Thank you. I have to help."

Beth sat forward, "You will. We need to get you some more blood delivered, we're all going to need some and we don't want to risk it with what you have in the fridge."

Josef rocked back on his heels, "Yes that blood is probably good, well as good as bagged can get," he amended. "It seems the delivered blood was the infected batch. She was clever enough to use my name, she knew you would trust it."

"The delivery guy," Mick spoke as he walked towards the door. "Do you remember anything about him? Chances are he doesn't know anything but I'd like to follow up."

Candice shook her head as she thought back, "I never say him. David was at the door in a second and before I knew it he was back with the package. I wasn't…still not really in the best dress to be answering the door." Beth reached over and snagged Candice's blouse off the corner of the chair and handed it to her so she could slip it back on not even realizing that she had been in only her bra the whole time.

Beth looked to Mick, "You can run down the delivery guy with building security, I'll call for the blood and—"

"The blood has been handled," Josef interrupted. "It should be here momentarily." Everyone looked at Josef and he smirked, "I sent out the order while you were injecting her."

Mick looked at them all, "Now we find David."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	37. Chapter 37:  Plan of Action

**Chapter 37: Plan of Action**

The blood arrived and everyone had a bag, everyone but Josef who partook in the freshie who delivered the blood. After Candice was feeling like her normal self, not really normal worried sick about David but her body wasn't sluggish any longer, the drugs having been washed from her system. Candice was pacing back and forth trying to keep moving afraid if she sat down she would burst into tears again.

"We have to get him back," she said out loud.

"We will," Beth assured. "Josef what have you're guys found on the footage?"

"Nothing yet, they're checking the time frame the call came in to Mick's voicemail for all vehicles that leave big enough to hold a crate the size Mick saw."

Mick was in the corner on the phone with the delivery company trying to get the guys information who made the delivery of bad blood. Beth looked over at Josef, "While you're men look at tapes can you have some looking into Mia and all her known associates that you have on file?"

Josef nodded, "I'll use David's computer and do it myself. What about you?"

Beth looked at Candice, "Candice and I are going to go over everything she knows about Mia see if we can get any leads."

Having her pen and notepad ready Beth sat at the table with Candice still pacing, "Okay Candice tell me everything you know about Mia. Even the slightest thing could be important."

Shaking her head Candice racked her brain, "She contacted David through work. They had a past together and she wanted to catch up. They started writing letters every so often then she came to town for business but really she wanted David. David didn't fall for her games."

"Okay but you said they have a past…tell me about it."

"David was turned by a man named William. She was friends with William and the three of them would travel together sometimes…they were also all intimate."

"What about this William guy? Could he be helping Mia now?"

"No he can't. He's dead." Candice took in a deep steadying breath hating that she was telling David's secrets. He could be upset when they found him, most important thing was that they find him. "David and William went to Virginia alone and Mia was supposed to meet them there later on when William was found out and burned at the stake. David was outside of town and came back just in time to see them stringing him to the alter about to be burned."

"That's horrible," Beth continued writing but was happy to see Candice had stopped pacing and moved to sit across from her.

"That…everything was fine before she started writing him. But shortly after they started talking he started to have nightmares and once she came into town they got worse. I never put it together before, how the timing fit together."

"Nightmares about…William?"

"Yes about his best friend and sire being burned to death, about his guilt for not stopping it and saving him."

"They started when Mia came into the picture?" Beth scribbled some more.

"I think so, that's when I started to notice them anyways…when they became bad enough to pull him from the freezer. Mia talked to him about their past all the time, she kept playing like she understood him and I couldn't. She even…Beth she gave him drugs to help him sleep through the night without nightmares."

"Drugs? What kind of drugs?"

"I don't know. He only took them a couple times then he came clean about everything to me and I told him I didn't like him taking unknown drugs from her. He tossed what he had left and never talked to her about getting more."

"This is good. Now let's think where did they meet?"

Candice thought, "She was staying at the Ritz. I know they had drinks at the bar and in her room, she came to his office and she got him to come to a club she liked…crap…uh…The Black Hole that's it. That's where she gave him the drugs in the VIP room."

Josef came out of the office carrying the laptop and met them, "I couldn't find anything in her file but my guys call they saw a moving van leaving shortly after the voicemail was placed and they got a picture of Mia in the passenger seat."

Beth took the laptop from him and had the tag pulled up and made a call to one of her contacts on the force who worked patrol to be on the lookout for the vehicle and to call her. "We lose the vehicle when it goes down the block. It could go anywhere."

"Coop's on his way," Mick came back into the room. "I called him. I couldn't get anything from the delivery guy he didn't know anything. I called Coop in hoping he could track the vehicle from different buildings security systems."

"When will he get here?" Candice asked anxiously.

"As soon as he can, he knows how important this is." Mick assured Candice as Beth's fingers went typing away.

"Mick give me David's cell phone," Beth held out her hand for it. Mick handed it over and watched as she clicked through the history and found Mia's cell number. "I'm going to try and pull up anything I can on her number, call history, anything I can."

"Where did you get access to that?" Mick asked confused.

"I made a friend. He gave me a website and his pass code for a favor." Beth smiled triumphantly as she brought up Mia's call history.

"Looks like she's made a lot of calls back and forth to this number here," Beth pulled it up.

"What can you find on the number?" Candice was behind Beth reading over her shoulder in an instant.

Beth grunted, "Nothing there is nothing on the account, John Doe, really how original."

"So we have nothing?" Candice began to pace again.

"We have some leads, we will find him. Look Mia expected you to be knocked out for at least the rest of the night and part of tomorrow. She wasn't planning on us being on the hunt so soon so she's not in a hurry, that works for us."

Candice nods following Beth's reasoning, "Thanks Beth. What can I do to help?"

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	38. Chapter 38:  Old Friends

**Chapter 38: Old Friends**

David could feel the burn of silver around his wrists and ankles his mind foggy as he fought for clarity. As time went on reality set in, he had been with Candice in their home when they began to feel groggy then blackness. His undead heart raced as he tried to open his eyes, tried to scent the area and see if he could smell Candice as his concern over her took off. "Can…" he managed to mumble out as his eyes fluttered open.

The more he moved around the deeper the pain of the silver cut into him but he didn't care his only focus was Candice. "Can…Candice…"

Mia tapped her foot impatiently outside the door as she listened to David call out for his little pet. William was standing beside her taking in her discomfort, "How is the woman?"

"She was passed out on the couch when we arrived to take him. I didn't harm her, I took the picture as you instructed and I gave her an injection of more sedative. She won't wake for till late tomorrow night."

"That was very efficient of you," William nodded knowing Mia wanted to kill the woman.

Mia handed the printed out photo of Candice on the couch and he inspected it, "She is beautiful."

"She's average at best," Mia snorted.

"Oh Mia," William laughed. "In all the years we've known each other you haven't changed one bit."

Crossing her arms Mia leaned back on one heel, "Do you really think she holds a candle to me?"

Shaking his head William looks at her, "You said yourself he is in love with her. Love can be a powerful thing."

"Like you know anything about love," Mia chirped clearly not pleased that he hadn't taken her side.

"Our guest is waking…I think it's time I go and say hello." William left Mia standing in the dirty hallway outside of the room where David was being kept.

David's eyes had adjusted to the dark. He wasn't at home. He was in a stark room with cement floors and metal walls, a warehouse if he had to guess. His mind raced with possible scenarios of what had happened, why he had been taken and where Candice was. He prayed to whoever could hear him that she was safe.

As the door opened David's eyes went to the figure immediately but was blinded as the lights turned on. Blinking quickly to regain his sight David called out, "Where's Candice? If you hurt her I'll find a way to make you pay."

William stood before him, "I don't think you're in any shape to be making demands."

The voice. David took in the scent and focused his eyes on the person in front of him. William, his sire. His dead sire. He must be hallucinating, it was the only explanation. "You didn't expect to see me again I'm sure."

"William…you're…am I dead?" Would the silver hurt so much if he was dead? His mind raced around in circles trying to figure everything out. Maybe it hurt because he was in hell…he was facing his demons once and for all.

William laughed, "You're not dead…yet."

"But I…I saw them…" David stammered then he realized dead or not he had to know what happened to Candice. "Where is Candice? Is she safe?"

Holding the picture in his hands William looks David over, "This woman you sired is unharmed. You were both drugged and when you were collected she was given a larger dose of the drug to keep her knocked out for another day or so. She was left just like this for now."

William turned the picture for David to see. David pulled against the silver with all his might as he growled, "Do whatever you want to me just don't touch her. She has done nothing to you."

"I agree," William walks around David scenting his fear. He can tell the fear isn't for himself its concern for the woman. "We have much to discuss David but it's nearing dawn and I'm ready for bed."

Placing the picture of Candice in David's lap William leaves. Outside the door Mia is still there waiting and watching, "Keep a guard posted outside the door. He will stew while we rest."

Mia nods and calls one of the men to stand guard. William may not have plans for David for the night but she did.

Candice is opening the door before Coop can even knock, "Thank you for getting her so fast."

Coop steps inside and gives Candice a quick hug, "I'm happy to do anything to help." Candice shut the door and brings him over to the others who were with some of Josef's men setting up a work station with multiple monitors and processors. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you would have everything set up."

"If you need anything else just say it and I'll get it here." Josef pulled out the chair for Coop to get started.

"Can I do anything to help?" Candice asked eagerly. She was beginning to feel restless.

Coop took his seat and started clicking away on the computer. "Tell me what we have so far? What am I looking for?"

"A white moving van, here's the tag," Beth handed Coop a sticky note with the tag.

"We have it leaving the building and headed north on Drexler, then we lose it." Candice quickly tells him. "Please say you can find it."

"I'm going to do my best." He began to type, "Any chance I can order some food? I left before dinner."

"I'll get you anything you want. Just thank you so much for coming."

"Chinese is great and I don't mind coming at all. We're all family right? Besides Danielle was home to watch the boys, which reminds me she wants us to call with updates."

"We'll keep her updated," Josef assured.

Coop continued to type away going through the buildings securities systems one by one catching the vehicle driving by. He was doing good until it hit the freeway, "Guys I have them until they head north on the 101." Coop hit some more keys, "I'll try and find them again."

"Thanks Coop," Candice squeezed his shoulder gently.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	39. Chapter 39:  BackUp

**Chapter 39: Back-Up**

"So you're sure you have everything you need from me?" Seth asked for the third time that hour.

Kimberly smiled at him, "I'm sure I can handle things. If something comes up I will take care of it."

Seth had made arrangements to have everything taken care of with work so he could take time off. Tomorrow was the paternity test and hopefully everything would work out the way it was planned and he would be turned. Allie still wasn't sure about the decision to be turned after the test worried there were too many variables but he was hoping to convince her.

"I know you can," Seth had his hands full collecting things to take home when his phone began to ring. Giving Kimberly an apologetic look he hit the speaker button. "Hey baby, I'm almost done here then I'm headed home."

"I love you," Allie sounded worried.

"I love you too baby what happened?"

"I'm not going to be home…Josef called something happened and I'm going to try and help."

"What is it?" Seth wanted to know if there is anything he could do.

"Candice and David were drugged then David was taken. We don't know where or why. As you'd imagine Candice is worried sick. You have no idea how much hearing your voice right now means to me."

"I'm fine Allie. That's horrible about David do they have any leads?"

Allie sighed, "I'm on my way to Candice and David's now. All I know is that some woman named Mia was involved but she wasn't working alone. They think she was working with or for someone…that's all I know right now. Everyone is working together to try and find him."

"Text me the address and I'll head that way. I don't know what I can do but I want to be there."

"I will," Allie breathed in softly. "Love you," she said softly.

"I love you more," he answered before disconnecting so he could finish gathering his things and head out.

Kimberly had walked out to give him some privacy but he knew she had overheard. Leaving his office he say her looking worried as she watched him from her desk, "That's just horrible about your friend."

"Yeah I don't know much but I'm going to go there and offer any help I can. I'll call you when I know what's happening." He assured her as he headed for the door.

As soon as Seth is out the door Kimberly lets out the breath she'd been holding in a rush. Mia, the name made her think of the woman in Ashtons' room. When she had seen him, asked him if he ever loved her. She'd remember that day for the rest of her life.

Kimberly had been so flustered she had left her purse in his room and didn't notice until she was trying to get back into the office with her keycard. Knowing she needed it she stilled herself once more and headed back. He had been surprised to see her.

"_Kimberly?" The look on his face made it clear he had never planned to see her again._

"_I forgot my purse…if I could just get it then I'll be out of your way."_

_Looking over his shoulder Ashton nodded, "Of course I'll grab it for you." He didn't invite her inside which indicated he had company. Sure enough she heard giggles coming from inside and when he opened the door with her purse in hand she saw a woman, a vampire if she had to guess._

_As he handed her the purse the woman came forward, "Who's at the door?"_

_Ashton gave her a hard look she'd never seen him use before, "Kimberly this is a…friend, Mia. Mia is this Kimberly." Mia gave a little wave and half smile before going to answer her cell that began to chime. _

_Slipping the strap over her shoulder Kimberly gave Ashton one last long look trying to hold back the longing he brought out in her. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have disturbed you again. Goodbye Ashton."_

"_Goodbye Kimberly," he answered softly. Her name on his lips always made her heart race._

Kimberly shook her head as she tried to clear her thoughts. While her mind and heart were racing over Ashton in the door she had heard the Mia woman mention something about plan to strike and David but she hadn't thought anything about it just vampires handling vampire business. Could Ashton be the one who took David? This couldn't be the case, there were plenty of people in LA named Mia, David too for that matter.

Her mind screamed at her to call Seth, tell him what she knew. He had been there for her, had been her friend. Still her heart got in the way. She still loved the man, heaven help her she did. If Ashton was the one behind this then he had crossed Josef and Kimberly knew of Josef's reputation. Could she tell Seth about this knowing it could lead to Ashton's murder?

Head and heart at war Kimberly pulled out her cell phone and punched in the number that had been in the file, the number she had stared at for so long it was ingrained in her mind. As the phone rang she tried to think of what she was going to say when he answered but nothing would come. He didn't answer and she went to his voicemail. About to hang up the phone she decided against it and waited for the beep. "Ashton it's me…Kimberly. I know I said I wouldn't bother you again but I was thinking about what you said. About revenge and getting close to an end. That you choose revenge…maybe you don't have to choose revenge. I just…I just wanted to say…I love you."

Pulling the phone from her ear she quickly hit the end button as tears ran down her face. She grabbed some tissues and her keys and left knowing what she had to do.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	40. Chapter 40:  The Game

**Chapter 40: The Game**

David had found the most comfortable position he could and is trying to shut his mind off to just take the rest while he can get it not knowing what was in store for him. Knowing this didn't help. His sire was alive. The man who made him into a vampire, his dearest friend whom he felt he had failed for so long was alive. Somehow he had managed to escape the fire. David's guilt over the night tripled, he had escaped and David had ran away instead of helping.

Then there was Candice. He was still worried about her. Even if all they did was drug her that was still over a day she would be without blood. When she woke up she'd be starved and worried for him. She'd just lost her mother and was still dealing with that now he was gone. He'd promised her he'd never leave her. He had lied. He hadn't intended too. Being kidnapped hadn't been planned and if what William said was true he'd probably be dead before Candice even woke up and could go their friends for help. Rescue wasn't looking like an option.

The noise of the door handle in the all but silent room grabbed his attention, stirring him from his thoughts. Mia. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough already?"

Mia strutted in front of him admiring the way his muscles tensed. He was chained in only his jeans leaving his chest bare for her wondering eyes. "You know David if you had just left your dreary little tart and came with me in the beginning you wouldn't be chained in silver." Mia shrugged, "But I can still make your stay more comfortable."

"Let me go and I'll rip you limb from limb," David growled.

Pulling out from behind her back a glass of blood with a straw she waves it under his nose. His instincts coming out wanting the blood, "I see someone is hungry." Mia traces one hand down his jaw and onto his chest, "I knew you'd come around baby."

With great determination and immense will power David pulled back away from her and the blood as much as possible. "I will never be with you again Mia. You're just too pathetic to realize it."

Smashing the glass against the wall behind David Mia grabbed hold of his chin and pulled him forward with her strength searing the silver restraints deeper on his flesh. "Watch your tongue or I may not be so nice to your pet."

David's face paled as he thought of Candice defenseless on their couch. "That's right. We're going to play a little game and you're going to play nice."

"What do you want?" David hissed the word as she let him go and stepped around him stroking his shoulders.

"I want what we always had together David. No man or vampire has been able to please me like you. You are going to give me what I want. You are going to make love to me just like before as long and often as I want. If you need extra motivation then think of your pet, if I'm not pleased with your performance she dies."

David is struck silent. He'd expected to be killed, maybe tortured but never blackmailed into having sex. The thought was ludicrous. David knew no matter what Candice got hurt. If he did everything Mia asked, made love to her until she was limp with bliss he knew her, she'd make sure Candice knew about it just out of spite. Candice hated Mia and to know that he had slept with her would crush her. But she'd be alive.

If he didn't do as she said and refused her, she could very well go to their apartment and kill the love of his life. The picture of Candice on the couch that William had left had fallen to the floor but the image was embedded in his mind, so innocent and fragile. Neither was a winning option.

Taking his silence as acceptance Mia grinned to herself. He fought her now, played hard to get but she knew deep down as soon as they started he'd remember how perfect they fit together and forget all about his pet. In her mini skirt Mia easily straddled him and began to move herself against his jeans as she leaned in and kissed his neck, "You resisted long enough David. Your honor is safe. It was only a matter of time before you realized that bitch could never measure up."

He felt her body on top of his and he felt bile rise to his throat and his skin crawl as she began to kiss his throat. He still didn't know which was best for Candice. Thinking about everything he knew about her he knew what his decision was. Before he could tell Mia to go to hell she was talking again about the woman he loved making the decision that much easier.

Surging forward with every ounce of energy he had left in him David sank his fangs into her neck hard. He could hear the yelp of pain, taste it along with the fear and hatred as he drank in as much as he could as quickly as possible chewing at her neck to keep hold as she fought him off. Her knee managed to connect with his groin causing him to gasp and loosen his grip enough for her to get away. She fell to the floor holding at her neck as blood covered half her top. "I can taste your bitterness."

Growling with rage Mia attacked striking David multiple times before the guard came in. He had heard the commotion and fought over whether or not to intervene having been given strict orders by both William and Mia. Controlling herself Mia stared at David with looks that could kill, "You just cost her what was left of her pathetic life."

"You can't touch her," David said calmly. He was slowly piecing it together but it was starting to make sense. Mia hated Candice and had she had her way she'd be dead already. William had made a point to make sure she was okay and that he knew this which means he had ordered her be left alone. "William has ordered her safety or you would have killed her already."

Hissing at him Mia circles to stand before him her neck still aching as it healed. "For the time being but David things can change so quickly." The guard stands at the door unsure what was going on as Mia pushes past him and out of the room.

Breathing a deep sigh David closes his eyes and sends up another prayer for Candice to be safe. "Please don't let her suffer for my sins." He prayed she'd wake up and go to their friends who could protect her and keep her safe. He didn't dare ask for rescue or redemption. All he wanted was for Candice to be safe and to know that he loved her.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	41. Chapter 41:  Change of Heart

**Chapter 41: Change of Heart**

Unable to sleep more than a couple hours, William leaves his portable freezer unit and gets ready to chat with David. He had spent decades looking for the man who had sold him out and nearly giving up. He had found something wonderful with his beach angel, his search all but forgotten when David fell into his lap. What was the saying, you find what you're looking for as soon as you stop looking. He checked his phone and saw he had a missed call from Kimberly she'd even left a message. Shaking his thoughts from her he needed to get back to the task at hand, his long awaited revenge he'd listen to her message later.

Making his way towards the guard who was standing in position he waved him aside and opened the door. Instantly he was hit by the scent of blood, both human and vampire. Taking a deep breath he could scent the vampire blood mostly belonged to Mia, some was David's, the human blood he could see came from a glass. The scene played out before his eyes in seconds, Mia's seduction and David's attack.

Seeing his sire David still couldn't believe it but knew he had to ask a favor of him. He didn't deserve it but he prayed he would do it none the less. "William I know I have no right to ask anything of you after what I did…but please I beg of you one thing. Keep Mia away from Candice. She had no part in this, do with me what you will but don't let her suffer for my cowardice."

The tears rolling down David's face clear as he begged unashamed to do so. William can scent the fear again, for his love, and is moved by it. "Tell me about this woman. You fell in love with a human?"

David swallowed hard not wanting to go into his relationship but hoping that it would help his case. "I did. I was working for Josef Kostan doing security work and she was one of his freshies. She is…fierce. We would talk on occasion when our paths crossed and the more I learned about her the more I cared for her. I didn't dare make a move, she was Josef's freshie and I didn't see the point."

David smiled, "Turns out she had felt the same way. She was friends with Beth who was a human reporter dating Mick, Josef's best friend. Mick and I were friends as well and between the two of them they pushed us together until it was impossible to ignore. Josef was okay with it, he was going to make her my freshie, but she decided to quite instead. She had become a freshie to pay for law school, she passed the bar and began to work for the DA's office."

As he remembered their beginning David couldn't help but long for the feel of her in his arms. "So you simply fell in love with her and then turned her?" William was genuinely curious about this.

"No…we fell in love yes and I always assumed we'd live together forever as vampires but I never brought it up. Then when working on a dangerous case Candice pissed off the wrong person and he put a hit out on her. She was in a fatal car accident and was going to die…but I made the choice. I turned her. She had wanted our future together as well. She's my world."

"She had a mother who passed recently," William reminded him. "We had arranged for this meeting sooner but you took off."

"Her mother didn't know what we are. I'm glad we left then. I don't want to think of her going through that alone, they were very close."

"How did you know it was love and not simply infatuation?" David looked up at William who seemed very stuck on his love for Candice.

"I don't know how it happened. I just know that as we got to know one another it became impossible to see a future without her in it." David grinned, "Have you not found love?"

William huffed, "I've been seeking revenge for your betrayal. I've been building my empire, living the life you tried to take from me." Squaring his shoulders William looked down at David, "You ask that I keep your love safe, I will do so. She will not be harmed, I give you my word."

"Thank you," David says softly. He could suffer any fate now even death and his heart was no longer burdened with fear for her life.

Silence filled the room as William looked David over still trying to figure out his emotions. He had waited so long for this moment, to look into the eyes of the vampire he created. The man he called friend for so long. The man who ultimately betrayed him. He hadn't expected to find the man like this, unconcerned for his own life but only for that of the woman he loves.

"How are you alive?" David asked calmly. "I saw them…I saw them burn you."

William chuckled, "Oh yes how did I survive your attack. You thought you had done away with me but you failed to stick around and see it through."

"WHAT? I never—" David stammered. "I never attacked you."

"No you were too weak for that. Instead you sold me out to the townspeople to have me shackled in silver and walked to my fiery death. You didn't count on my escape, or that our dear friend Mia would be there to lend a hand."

"I never betrayed you," David pulled at his restraints as his mind began to spin with everything that was being said. "I am guilty of being a coward, of saving my own ass instead of doing anything possible to save you even if it meant sacrificing myself. I've carried the guilt of your death around with me for all these years..."

"You deny it," William was yelling now.

"I swear I never betrayed you." Mia knew, she knew William was alive this whole time, she had played like she missed him too. She'd listened to his nightmares, listened to his guilt and the whole time she knew he was alive.

"You swear to it. Do you swear on your Candices life?"

Looking him square in the eye David answered, "I do."

Shocked by the new discovery and the sincerity of his captives words William began to pace. How? When William didn't speak David told him what he remembered, "I was just outside of town with those two ladies from the saloon. When we came back into town we heard the hollering and I saw you being led to the alter with the others. I stayed back and assessed the situation, I heard what they were saying that you were all vampires or had helped vampires and now you had to burn." Taking a ragged breath in David continued, "I didn't know what to do. There were so many of them and you looked…you looked so weak. I didn't think I could take them on alone. Right before they lit the fire I took off, I couldn't stand to see you burn."

"How did they know I was a vampire if you didn't betray me?" It didn't make sense.

David shrugged, "I had assumed it had something to do with that woman you fancied. The one the Sheriff had his eyes on. I figured he'd caught you in the act."

"No he didn't."

"You've been working with Mia this whole time…why didn't she tell you any of this? She knows all of this. This is why I almost lost Candice. I was too damned ashamed of what I'd done, that I'd saved my own skin instead of trying to save you, that hearing from Mia again set off the nightmares. Candice was hurt I'd talk to Mia about things I wouldn't talk to her about."

William's head snapped up, "Mia knew what you just told me?"

"Yes we talked about it multiple times. You were the only thing we really talked about." David answered honestly. Thinking about it now he realized that was all they talked about. Sure they talked about other stuff here and there but the majority of all of their conversations were about William, or the after effects of his death.

Unsure what was going on any longer William walks out of the room and closes the door behind him ordering the guard that no one was to enter but him. He needed a drink, a strong one as he processed everything. His world was now upside down.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	42. Chapter 42:  New Lead

**Chapter 42: New Lead**

Candice and David's loft is a buzz of activity. Everyone was working on running down some type of lead to find David. Allie was working with Josef making called to members in the community who might know Mia or who she was working with. They also made it clear anyone found to be helping her would pay deeply for their betrayal.

Coop was still working on tracking the van but with no way of knowing how far they were going it was futile. The speed of the vehicle and the direction could put it anywhere by now. Still he checked as many exits as he could trying to catch sight of it. Beth had Candice researching Mia and her career looking for any ties she may have with people in LA. They both knew the chances of finding anything were slim but she needed something to do, even busy work.

Mick worked with Beth on the map of the area trying to pinpoint anything they could. Beth still had the call history from the phone numbers and were tracking down any landlines they could reverse look up online to make a geographic pattern. "I wish he'd just call me back," Beth groaned. Her contact who could ping the cell phone and get a localized area hadn't called her back and his office line said he should be returning from vacation today.

"He'll call," Mick rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Giving him a smile Beth leaned into him as they stared at the map of LA. Seth came up to them with a pitcher of blood, "Need another drink?"

Mick nodded his thanks as Seth refilled both their glasses before leaving them to their task. He didn't have any special skills that could help so he simply busied himself with keeping everyone stocked with fuel and anything else they needed. Allie gave him a smile across the room as he returned the blood to the fridge and grabbed himself and Coop another soda. Along with refilling drinks he was also keeping Danielle and Jean in the loop.

Seth sits on the couch to await any other task when his phone begins to ring. Seeing Kimberly's number he answers, "Hey this isn't really a good time."

"I know…" she sniffles back tears. "I think I have information to help."

"What?" He looks at everyone who are all working hard. "Can you get here now?"

"Text me the address," she said and he could hear the dinging sound that said she was in her car.

Seth answers the door knowing who it was, Kimberly. Everyone looks up to see the woman, clearly distraught as if she had been crying for hours. "Are you okay?" he's concerned by her appearance but she waves off his concern. Seth leads her into the room and over to the dining room, "Everyone this is my friend Kimberly. She said…she said she might have information to help."

Candice is at their side in an instant, "What do you know?"

Kimberly can see the worry in Candice's eyes, fresh tears on the verge of spilling over. "I…I don't know where to start."

Beth comes over and squeezes Candices shoulder, "Why don't you start at the beginning."

Kimberly nods and takes in a shaky breath, "I used to work as a freshie. Long story short I fell in love with Ashton and thought he loved me too. I won't bore you with all the details but things ended badly. He disappeared, I was informed he no longer needed my services." Her voice broke but Allie reached over and handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you," she took a drink and looked at everyone. "Seth was so sweet he found information on him for me. He was in LA and I went to see him so we could talk. We talked about a lot of things but really he said he couldn't bring me down in his plans for revenge. He sounded like he'd been seeking revenge against someone for a long time. I didn't care, I loved him…hell I still love him. But…when I came back to get my purse I left he was with a woman. He said her name was Mia and I heard her on the phone talking about a plan to strike and I heard the name David. I never paid it any attention until…"

She looked at Seth tears still pouring down her face. "Seth had Allie on speakerphone and I overheard what happened to David. When I heard it was a woman named Mia…that she was working with someone…I couldn't help but think…that my Ashton might be involved."

Mick pulls up a picture of Mia, "Is this the woman you saw in his hotel?"

"That's her," Kimberly confirms.

"Seth where did you get the information from?" Candice asked quickly.

Allie looked to Josef, "I asked Josef to look him up. Josef gave me the file."

Josef was already typing away pulling up the file David had pulled up on Ashton. "David put the file together."

Kimberly shook her head, "It can't be him then. Ashton said he was going to finally look into the eyes of the man he once called friend. So they were friends, he would have recognized him right."

Josef shook his head, "David is my head of security. He gave the assignment out then presented it to me. He never saw him only his file," Josef pulls it up and skims through it.

Beth showed her the phone number that was showing up on Mia's history, "Does this look familiar to you?"

More tears fell as she looked at Ashtons number, "It's his."

Candice reaches forward and takes one of Kimberly's hands, "Seth got here hours ago…"

"When I heard it I didn't want to believe it could be Ashton. I called him with no answer then I went to his room at the Beverly Wilshire but no one was there. I sat outside his door for a long time trying to get up the courage to call Seth."

"Thank you for coming forward with this but…what made you call?" Candice was happy for the news but at the same time if this woman loved Ashton and he was involved she wondered if it could be a trap.

Kimberly shrugged limply, "I love him, I do. Life would be so much easier if I didn't. But I met David once, he did my security intake. He was very nice. I know about you too, Seth and I became friends and we'd talk about vampires and humans finding love. After what Ashton did to me I thought it was impossible just a fantasy but Seth believed it was real. He told me about you and David," she looked around the room. "About all of you, that you found love with humans. That vampires can love us if they want."

Sniffling back more tears she looked back into Candice's face, "I love him but he doesn't love me. I can't be a part of tearing two people who do love one another apart. Besides Mr. Kostan has been good to me since I started and Seth has been a good friend, I owe them." She looked around again at everyone, "I know I have no right but please…please if he is part of this please show mercy."

Candice stands up, "That depends on him and what he's done to my David. Now Mia, that bitch is toast."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	43. Chapter 43:  Plan of Action

**Chapter 43: Plan of Action**

It was well mid day and everyone was tired but no one was stopping. Beth rested her head on Mick's shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment to rest them still seeing streets mapped out in her mind. The new information they gathered on Ashton from Kimberly was helping but still no connection between Ashton and David could be found. Kimberly even had an old photo on her phone she had taken when he was resting and Candice didn't recognize him or his name from anything David had ever said to her.

Jerking her out of her lull Beth's phone rings loudly and she jumps seeing its her contact calling her back. "Thank God I need your help."

"I figured you might. You know Beth 15 calls in 9 hrs is excessive," he joked.

"I don't have time for games. I have two numbers I need you to run. I need anything you can give me on current location and I need it now."

"You know the favor I owed you is pretty much up. We're going to have to work out another form of payment if you want me to keep risking my job."

Josef could hear the conversation and promptly took the phone from Beth, "You are going to give the lady what she asked for and a nice donation of say ten grand will be in your account by the end of the night. Refuse the offer and you won't need money where you'll be going."

Startled by the new person Beth's contact stammered as he tried to think of something to say. Hell, ten grand was great he'd hoped for a couple hundred a number. "Sure man ten grand works. I'll text Beth my account number. What are the numbers you want?"

Josef gave the man the numbers, "Cool I'll text what I have in an hour."

"For the price I'm paying make it 10 minutes." Josef's voice was cool and collected as he handled the situation.

"Yeah sure tell Beth to keep an eye on her phone," the man disconnected and Josef handed the phone back.

Candice walks over to Josef giving him a hug, "Thank you Josef. I'll pay you back," she promised.

"You will do no such thing. Let's just bring David home," he pulled back and gave her a smile.

Ten minutes later as promised Beth got a text with the area the phones where showing up at. They were in the same area of Vineland Avenue and Aqua Vista Street. "Got the area."

Coop rolled over to his work area and began clicking around the map finding they would have gotten off on exit 12C. Checking the area on the map he looked for any buildings he could use for security footage on the outside. The digital age was wonderful and for someone who worked on keeping people secure it was easy to know which companies had cameras and which ones uploaded directly to the a secure server off site. Finding one at a computer repair shop he saw the van pulling into an abandoned warehouse next to a bakery. "I found them."

"Allie," Josef nodded towards Coop.

Nodding Allie walked over to Coop and asked him to fast forward through the footage from when the van first arrived until now. Her vamp abilities allowed her to process the information as it sped through. When she had finished she gave Coop's shoulder a squeeze, "You did great."

"So I estimate at least five men plus Mia and Ashton. Those were the ones I could see there may have been more already inside."

"What are we waiting for?" Candice paced in front of everyone eager to get to the warehouse with a truckload of men and get her David back. "We know where he is. Let's go."

Beth moved to Candice and gave her shoulders a squeeze, "We're going to get him. Trust us we will get him." She smiled as Candice nodded still shaking, "You know David better than any of us, he'd form a plan first. We have the forces but we don't want them to hurt him before we reach him right."

Candice hugged Beth tightly as tears slid down her face and into Beth's golden hair, "You're right." She sniffled, "I'm just so scared."

Beth comforted Candice while the rest of the gang worked on a game plan calling in help. Josef had put the cleaners on standby and was keeping them updated. Kimberly sat on the couch away from everyone softly crying her own tears for the man she loved.

After the building plans had been inspected Mick and Josef devised the best plan of action. "Mick will take a handful of men in through the front entrance, I'll lead a group through the back. There are windows along the side we'll have men on the perimeter making sure no one gets out." Josef looked over at Candice, "We'll bring him home to you."

"Like hell you will I'm going with you," Candice stomped towards them. "He's my David, my sire. And Mia…her ass is mine."

Mick looked at Beth who put her hands on her hips, "Don't even try." Mick shut his mouth knowing she never was one for staying in the car.

"You both can come but you follow our lead and stay behind us." Mick looked pointedly at Beth who nodded. "You both know how to defend yourselves but we have to work as a team. Candice can you control yourself?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get him back," she looked at the others. "We have to hurry I don't want to think about what that bitch is doing to him." Candice knew Mia wanted David and was probably sick enough to force him to sleep with her. She loved David, she knew he'd never sleep with her willingly but if David felt as though her life was in Mia's hands… Candice shuttered knowing David would do anything, anything to keep her safe.

Josef looked around, "My men are in the garage. Let's go," everyone got up including Seth, Coop, and Kimberly. "Humans stay," he said simply and they stopped.

Allie smacked Josef's arm, "They're not dogs Josef." She walked over to Seth and kissed him, "But he's right. You all need to stay here."

"We understand," Coop went back to his computer. "I'll keep an eye on the place keep you updated of any changes."

Seth held onto Allies arm not wanting to let her go. Seeing everyone head out the door he knew he had to trust she knew what she was doing, "Be safe."

She walked backwards to the door as he let her go, "I will. I'll see you soon."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	44. Chapter 44:  Truth

**Chapter 44: Truth**

As everyone unloaded from the vans two vehicles down from where David was being held Candice was unable to hold still. Josef and Mick divided up the team and gave out ear pieces so they could keep in contact. "Remember our only priority is recovering David. Try to stake and capture rather than kill if possible." Josef reminded everyone.

"And whoever finds Mia bring her to me," Candice looked around at the group of men who nodded their approval.

Mia walks into David's holding area with a grin on her face wearing a new outfit, just as reveling but not covered in her blood. "Leave Mia I will never give you want you want." He had spent the last hours trying to figure out why she hadn't told him William was alive, why she was allowing William to believe he had been the one to betray him. His bet was that she wanted to feel needed and when he was confiding in her she thought she could get him back with that, lure him away from Candice. Sad thing is it did cause problems with Candice and he hated he had fallen for it.

Holding out a syringe Mia runs it under his chin letting the needle scrape his skin, "Now now David you have no idea how wrong you are."

He spit in her direction, "You've been lying to me this whole time. You let me think William was dead. You let him believe I was responsible."

"You can't threaten Candice anymore Mia. William has promised her protection." He looked smugly at her, "You can kill me I'm never going to touch you."

She grinned, "That's not important. The fact is I always get what I want one way or another," she looked at the syringe then to David, "And this will help me."

"You see this cocktail here is something of a Viagra for vamps mixed with some Ecstasy and some other mind blowing drugs. Once I give you this little boost you'll be so hard and sex crazed you'd fuck a whole in the wall to get release."

David's mouth dropped open at the thought. He had never heard of such a thing, he'd never heard much use for drugs for vampires especially not for enhancement. "Give me that shot and sex crazed or not I'll rip your head off."

Mia stroked the silver chains binding him feeling the burn on her finger before pulling away, "You're not going anywhere." Her hand moved down to his jeans and she traced his cock through them, "I wish you wouldn't fight it David. I had hoped we could be mature about this but I will give you this shot. You don't have to be untied for me to have you."

While Mia was going on David tried to listen for anyone outside hoping William would return. Hearing William talking to someone outside that she wasn't paying attention to he knew he needed to stall. "Why? Why didn't you tell William the truth?"

"Because I needed him to play his part," she laughed. "If you hadn't been so delusional about that simpleton then none of this would have happened. I would have convinced William you had nothing to do with it. We could have been happy. But no you had to make things difficult. I needed William to use his resources to break you from that prison. Sure I could have found my own people but that would have taken longer."

Looking him up and down she sighs, "You have caused me a lot of trouble over the years. The lengths I've gone through for you and yet you still are ungrateful."

It all hit home for David. "You. You turned William in."

"Actually I turned you both in," Mia corrected. "They were supposed to capture you both then I would come in and save you both. My assets were running dry back then and I knew William would take care of that out of gratitude. And you…you were supposed to realize I'm the best you'll ever do."

"You ruined that too, you evaded capture out with your snacks. I should have known. I was going to let William burn, I did cut it closer than I planned. I still needed his money. I knew he'd want to find you his creation. I never thought he'd be convinced you turned him in but it did make him intent on finding you."

Having overheard everything from outside the room William is enraged as he swings the door open. "You will pay for your deceit."

Surprised to see William and to be caught Mia fumbles for something to say. William bets her too it, "I'll deal with you soon enough. Taking the key from his pocket William moves to the locks binding David. He unlocks his left hand, "I'm sorry for this misunderstanding. Please go home to your Candice, she should be waking up in a few hours."

Mia snaps. "I don't think so," she rushes forward and jams the syringe into William's back and presses the plunger. William collapses to the floor as the drug courses through his body. "I can't have you ruining what I've worked so hard for."

"Guard," William moaned. The guard at the door stepped inside but made no move to help as he looked to Mia.

"Oh William, I've turned your men to my side." Mia turned her attention to the guard, "Now be a dear and—" Mia and the guard both turn towards the door hearing gunfire.

Josef and his three men took down three guards in the back of the warehouse, "Three staked no sign of Mia or David."

Candice was having a hard time staying behind Mick. She wanted to run through the halls and scream for David. As they came to a fork in the hallway Candice pointed right touching her nose, she could smell the bitches perfume. Mick lead the way with one of Josef's guards named Mike, with Candice and Beth bringing up the rear stakes in hand. As he paused at the next corner hearing movement he looked cautiously around the side but it was all it took as the two guards at the end of the hall saw Mick and opened fire.

Pulling back just as bullets began to fly Mick looked at Mike and motioned for him to go around. Candice was anxious hoping the gunfire hadn't caused danger for David.

Mia looks at her help, "We've got to go. Keep him silvered and bring him with us."

"Looks like you lose Mia," David chuckled. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never thought the possibility of rescue was on the table but he knew in an instant that his friends where here which meant his love was safe too.

The guard looked nervous at Mia not wanting to waste time with the prisoner but to save his own ass. He had switched loyalties to Mia, convinced the others to as well because she could offer the same pay but she offered a prettier face and other assets. "We have to get out of here we don't have time."

Mia vamped out and was in his face in a flash, "I didn't go through all this trouble to let him get away."

The guard nodded still hearing the gunfire being exchanged hoping his friends would come out victorious or at least by them enough time to get out.

Candice listened past the sound of gunfire and tried to find her sire with her senses. "David," Candice whispered hearing his voice through the walls over the sounds of bullets. She looked over to Beth and Mick, "Mia's trying to take David away. Their voices are coming from that way," she pointed the down a hallway that split off halfway between them and the men shooting at them.

"We'll have this shooting cleared soon. Stay put." Mick ordered.

"I can't," Candice said before she took off at vamp speed past the gunfire and down the split hallways towards David. Beth and Mick cried out after her but it did no good.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	45. Chapter 45:  Cat Fight

**Chapter 45: Cat Fight**

.com/watch?v=P1QUZzeZoPQ Short Change Hero by The Heavy

Candice runs towards the room David is being held in stake at the ready. She burst through the door and quickly stakes the guard without hesitation letting him fall to the floor. David's eyes are glued on her, his Candice was here. Hearing Mia at his side growl and raise the gun the guard had given her pointing it directly at Candice's head; David uses his free arm to yank her wrist down away as the shot went off. Squeezing her arm until she releases the gun David slings her body back hard against the metal wall where she crumpled to the floor.

"David," Candice is on him in an instant kissing him and pulling his head into her hands. "I was so scared I'd lost you."

"Can baby…I love you." Pulling back long enough Candice reaches down to grab the gun Mia had dropped to the floor and brings the butt down onto the other cuff freeing his other hand.

David pushes the silver from his upper half and pulls Candice firmly to him breathing in her scent, running his hands up and down her back. She was here. Candice held onto David just as firmly un-phased by the sound of gunfire still being exchanged down the hall. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

So lost in the moment neither heard Mia pull herself up from the floor where she had fallen and make her way behind Candice. Mia grabs a fist full of Candice's hair and yanks her backwards off of David's lap, "You should have stayed away. The drugs should still be in your system."

Rage filled Candice's every fiber as she turned around using the moves she had learned over the years to force Mia to release her hair. Standing face to face both women circled each other looking like a tiger about to attack. "I'll never stay away from David. And as for the drugs…you underestimated."

"I gave you plenty," Mia knew she had. She had been more than pleased to give her the drugs.

"Oh no you did but you underestimated us. We have friends Mia, friends that will do anything for us. Friends that show up when we call." Candice smiled, "But I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about friends."

Mia lunges forward in an attack but Candice counters and lands a good hit of her own on Mia's side. As Mia curled over in pain Candice attacks delivering a few more blows before Mia's leg catches Candice off guard and knocks her feet out from under her. Candice falls to her back and Mia is right there on top of her fangs bared going for her neck. Shifting her weight Candice rolls them so she is on top of Mia their hands fighting trying to keep each other away as they roll back and forth. Mia sees an open wound on Candice's side and pulls her hand back long enough to dig her fingers into it causing Candice to cry out in pain allowing Mia to get on top once more. She leans in close as she prods deeper into the wound, "Now I'm going to finish you."

Meanwhile David still shackled in silver from the waist down to a chair bolted to the floor unable to help. He didn't have the strength to break free of the silver and the gun had fallen out of reach when Mia pulled Candice from him. He tried to reach them, to pull Mia off Candice but he couldn't reach.

Grunting at the pain it caused Candice shifted her knee between their bodies and pushed up knocking her back. It was just enough that Candice was able to jab the heel of her stiletto boot into her chest with all her force. The heel just penetrated her heart before it snapped off and Candice rolled to the side grabbing the gun. Mia collapsed to the ground paralyzed, her eyes still open and looking right at Candice.

Using the gun Candice smashed the locks to the other restraints on her David before turning the gun on Mia, "You will never touch us again." Candice unloaded the clip of silver rounds into Mia's head and chest. When the gun was empty David had pulled himself from the rest of the silver but still drained from lack of blood and the silver effects it was hard for him to stand. Candice turned towards David as he tried to stand up, she dropped the useless gun and leaped into his arms. Both felt pain from their wounds needing to heal but the pain was nothing compared to holding each other.

The gunfire outside ended and Candice looked up to see Beth run though the door. "Thank God. I was so worried about you," Beth gave Candice a smile. "I was right behind you but…after you darted past Mick had a secure grip on me."

Mick stepped into the room looking at Mia's dead body, "I wasn't going to let you go racing through gunfire Beth. It's a miracle Candice didn't get hit."

Candice sat up, "Not so much, I did."

David looked her over checking her body and sure enough the wound Mia had used looked to be a bullet hole. "Can…you were shot. They had silver bullets."

"I know trust me it hurts like hell," she smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll be fine and I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Hearing motion in the hallway Mick checked to make sure it was Josef and his team. The building was secure. Right behind Josef was Allie who had a large bag full of blood and a surgical kit, "Who's been shot. I'll get those silver bullets out quickly."

"Candice did," David urged.

Allie set her bag down next to them, Candice was still sitting in David's lap arms wound around one another protectively. She handed David a bag to drink while she worked on pulling the bullet out of Candice. After the bullet was out Candice took it and held it up, "My first bullet."

David kissed her, "And your last."

Allie handed Candice a bag of blood and another bag to David before turning to the rest of their team, "Anyone else?"

Mick slowly raised his hand. Beth looked at Mick and gave him a kiss, "You are a magnet to bullets."

Allie smiled as she went about taking the bullet out of Mick's left shoulder, it wasn't very deep most likely a ricochet. Beth already had a bag of blood ready for him as Allie pulled the bullet out and handed it to Mick who slipped it into his pocket.

Before Allie could ask if there was anyone else, two more of Josef's men stepped forward with a bullet to be taken out. One had one in their thigh the other being hit in the abdomen. As Allie began working on the first; everyone turned to the sound of movement in the corner of the room. Guns at the ready as one figure began to moan and move.

"Don't shoot," David said standing up with Candice between the figure and his armed friends.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	46. Chapter 46:  Meeting William

**Chapter 46: Meeting William**

No one lowered their weapons at first but seeing David in front of them they did slowly. "He was injected with something. He was trying to let me go when she injected him instead."

Allie stopped what she was doing giving the guard a small smile before taking three bags of blood from the bag she brought over to the figure who was struggling to sit up. She opened one and handed it to him, "Drink this. I don't know what she gave you but we need to flush your system."

Williams vision was filled with lights and figures as his vampire nature took hold. He was trying to figure his belt out when he heard an angelic voice and a beautiful figure came into his view. His cock was throbbing with need, he needed to fuck. He had to. That was all he knew. He grabbed her, pulling her close as he buried his face in her chest as his hands moved up and down her body groping.

Josef was at Allie's side in an instant pulling Allie from the man and raising his gun to his head. Mick and another of the guards moved to restrain him. "Don't shoot Josef. Mia gave him something. She said it was… shit. Mia was going to shoot me up with it…a Viagra, ecstasy, and other hallucinogens mix or something. He's not himself."

Allie had stumbled back to her bag and pulled out a syringe and walked back to Josef's side. "I'll sedate him. We can give him blood through IV and flush it from his system."

"The blood will flush the sedatives out of his system too," Josef warned. "Then we'll still have Mr. Horny."

"Then restrain him," David stepped forward. "I can't allow you to kill him."

Josef turned to David, "You do realize this man kidnapped you right?"

"I do. That doesn't change anything."

Not understanding but seeing David was very set in his ways Candice defends him, "Please we can sort all of this out later."

Josef sighed and nodded to Allie to give him the injection. Allie did and William passed out instantly. "Let's get out of here. The Cleaner and her team are waiting for us to vacate."

Allie quickly removed the bullets from the last two men and gave them blood before packing up what she had left and following everyone out. David kept his arm around Candice holding her close relieved to know she was okay, that he was okay. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispered.

David squeezed her tighter, "For a while there I thought I'd lost you too."

The ride back to David's is silent. Once they reach the loft they reach three very anxious humans. Allie runs straight into Seth's arms knowing they still had much more to take care of. Using her pull at the hospital Allie had managed to get Rachel's appointment bumped to the next day. Seth had been stuck between wanting to be there for the test and wanting to be there for her. Wanting to be there herself to hear what Rachel had decided about the baby and wanting to be there to support Seth if she still chose to abort pushing the test back a day was the best call.

Coop was the calmest one having already delivered the news that David was rescued and safe to Danielle and Jean. Kimberly was another story she had been crying the whole time no matter what Seth or Coop tried to do to console her. Seeing Ashton brought in unmoving became too much and she passed out. Coop made sure she was situated on the couch with a blanket before joining the others who were gathering around the dining room table that was cleared off. Josef's men laid Ashton down on it and began to restrain him to it while Allie moved about setting up an IV of blood.

Josef looked over and David and Candice, still embraced as David looked around their home at the command central it had become. "Why don't you explain what happened?"

David nodded as he looked around at everyone left. Josef, Allie, Mick, Beth, Seth, Coop, the girl he heard named Kimberly passed out on the couch and of course his Candice in his arms, Josef's men had left after securing William to the table. Candice snuggled closer to him, "Who is this man David? Why did he want to take you away from me?"

Kissing the top of her head David breathed in a comforting sigh, "That is William."

Candice pulled back, "William…you're sire William?"

"Yes," David sighed. "That is my sire."

"He's dead though…you said…" Candice stammered unable to understand, "…you saw him burn."

"I thought he was dead. I never saw him burn. I left just before, I was unable to bear it." He shook his head, "He thought I was the one who turned him in. That I had tried to have him killed. He was after revenge."

"You would never," Candice defended.

"I didn't but he had no idea. He was bound and almost burned and I was no where to be found. I don't blame him for thinking it was me. Mia also didn't help. She was the one who turned us in. She intended for us both to be captured and then to save us at the last minute so we would be indebted to her. See William had a great deal of wealth and she needed it and me…she just wanted to herself."

Beth stepped forward, "He's been searching for you all this time? That's a long time to hold a grudge."

"That bitch," Candice seethed. "If I hadn't killed her already I'd do it again."

David's lips curled up slightly as he held her close. "You did kill her. God baby I was so scared for you. How did you wake up? How did you find me?"

"You called Mick," she prompted. "He didn't have his phone on him but it went to voicemail. He heard the whole abduction and they got here as soon as they got the message. Beth was smart and gave me injections of blood to wake me. Then it was all hands on deck until we found you."

"I was already starting to grow concerned when Candice didn't make out appointment. Normally she's very good about calling to cancel if something comes up. It wasn't like her." Beth added as she smiled at her best friend.

"Thank you all so much for taking care of Candice…for finding me." He breathed out heavily as the weight of it all came back to him, "I really didn't think I'd see any of you again."

"I'd never stop looking for you," Candice squeezed his waist.

William began to make noise against the table and everyone moved closer to examine him. Allie checked the blood again and check him over, "He's waking up."

"Let's just hope he's thinking with his big head." Josef added stiffly.

"William," David leaned forward to look at his sire. "Can you hear me?"

William tried to move but found himself bound, "The roles are reversed I see."

"I don't want you tied up but we have to protect the women. Mia injected you with something, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been in a stampede," he smiled slightly. "Mia?"

"Dead," David answered simply. "Are you in control of your…self?"

"I can control my cock," he snapped.

David moved to undo the restraints, "Can I get—" Allie had another bag of blood already in hand to give him. As David helped William to sit up he handed him the blood, "Drink this."

After two more bags drank in silence William began to feel better. He looked over the group before him, "I'd like to offer my sincerest apologizes to whichever one of you ladies I got fresh with. I wasn't in control of my senses."

Allie handed him another bag and smiled, "No harm done." Seth looked at Allie with a question on his face she just smiled assuring him silently she'd explain later.

William's eyes turned to Candice who was right there at David's side. He could see the way they folded to fit one another, their love crystal clear. David stepped forward, "William I'd like to introduce you to Candice Cabrea, the love of my life. Candice, this is my sire William."

Candice moves forward but instead of taking William's offered hand she smacks him across the face with great force, "That's for sending that harpie bitch into our lives," she smacks him again, "and drugging me," she pulls back and punches him, "and kidnapping the man I love." It all happened so fast and everyone was too shocked to do anything about it.

Candice returns to David snuggling against him feeling his shock at what she'd done she adds, "But for David's sake I'm glad you're not dead."

Josef bounces on his heels fighting all out laughter when William does just that and laughs. "I did deserve that. I do apologize for Mia, I had fallen for her lies. I too am thankful you all came to his rescue."

Beth looked around the room, "I think we should leave Candice and David alone now."

David looked to William, "I hope you won't leave town yet. I'd like to talk…" David dropped off unable to say anymore.

"I'm going to my suite please send word when you wish to speak," he stood up and headed for the door when he finally caught a familiar scent.

"What about Kimberly?" Seth said as he gestured to her form still passed out on the couch.

"I'll take care of her," William said. "We have much to discuss."

Everyone agreed even Seth who was slightly uneasy about it but knowing she would want this he let it go. William lifted her up into his arms and headed down the elevator with the rest of them leaving the apartment in the state of chaos it was in knowing they could clean up later right now Candice and David needed privacy.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	47. Chapter 47:  Home Again

**Chapter 47: Home Again**

.com/watch?v=sj_0i71FVyI Underwater by Vertical Horizon

As soon as everyone was out of the loft David pressed Candice against the door as he locked it and set the security system bound and determined to not be interrupted. Not only had he been kidnapped but it had occurred at a horrid time, when he was about to make love to Candice after what seemed like forever.

Their mouths connected and they kissed with fierce passion pulling each other trying to be closer, to mold together. David pulled back as he pulled Candice's bloody shirt off and dropped the shirt he had been loaned, "I thought I'd lost you."

David kissed her lips again taking away the words, it was so close to being true but he couldn't think about it. Not when he had her in his arms. "I'm here. I love you baby so much," he pulled from the door and headed up the stairs to their bedroom and away from the mess that was the downstairs.

In the bedroom it was much as it had been before her mother had passed, no need for the bed since just the freezer. David crawled onto the bed with her still in his arms before he pressed her down onto the soft mattress with his body. It'd been too long since they'd made love. He'd almost died and never known this feeling again, the feeling of pure love as he mated with his Candice. She pulled at him as she rocked her hips against his through their jeans. Candice reached down and unbuttoned his jeans trying to push them down, to take his manhood into her hands, into her body deep where he belonged. Just as eager David pulled back and quickly shed his jeans before helping Candice finish shedding hers as well until they were both naked.

David lowered himself back down on top of her and found her mouth, his tongue moving to caress her lips as his hard cock pushed home. Candice gasped at the sensation. Her arms and legs wrapped around him keeping him close as he explored her mouth with newfound wonder. He didn't move inside her at first just enjoying the feeling until his love became impatient. Candice moved against him wanting to feel release. It was the simplest way a man can love a woman, nothing exciting only their bodies moving together as one as they worked closer and closer, faster and harder in their dance reaching the breaking point. Moaning and gasping to break free Candice bared her neck to David as her own fangs found his neck as her body exploded around him. Her fangs in his neck, her walls spasming around his cock was too much and David bit down reverently tasting the sweetness of her blood and love as he pumped his seed into her until there was nothing left.

Pulling from her neck David kissed her neck again and again before moving back to her lips as he collapsed to his side with her tightly wrapped around him. Hands caressed as lips touched wherever they found skin as they breathed in the calming scents of their lovemaking. Their bodies humming as they purred together not taking long before David came back to life inside her and they repeated the dance…many times.

After making love so many times even vamp stamina was draining they collapsed onto the bed with it's covers and sheets thrown about. "We need blood," Candice spoke softly.

"The blood…we need to get more I don't want to risk it."

Candice leaned over him kissing his chin, then both sides of his mouth, "Don't worry the blood we have is good. The fridge should still have plenty. We had everyone here working nonstop to bring you home."

"I thought I'd never see home again…see you again." David admitted.

Sitting up Candice moved to sit against the headboard wanting to talk some. David took her lead and did the same opening his arms for her to snuggle into him. "Did you really think we wouldn't find you?"

"I never thought anyone would be looking."

"What?" She pulled back and looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "How could you think that?"

"Shhhsh," he soothed her, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't think you could. I was shown a picture of you on the couch when I woke up. William told me you had not been harmed but that you had been drugged with enough sedative to keep you out until the next night at least. I didn't know my call went through to Mick I barely remember getting the phone out…I thought I'd be dead long before you woke up."

Candice cried softly against him, "You can't die on me David. I can't lose you too."

"I know baby," he kissed her temple. "I didn't want to believe me. Honestly I was more afraid for you than for myself." He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs, "Seeing William alive…knowing he wanted revenge…I understood. I hated that I'd end up leaving you but I knew I deserved whatever he dished out after leaving him like I did."

"But you know he's alive, you can stop blaming yourself." She shook her head, "That damn Mia though…"

David knew he needed to tell her what happened. "When I was held, you saw I was chained up." She nodded, "Well after the initial meeting with William he simply told me you were safe and that I would pay for my betrayal, then he left. I think he wanted me to stir, to realize he was alive."

"You and William were all I could think about. I knew I deserved whatever he did to me for what I did but at the same time I knew it would hurt you. I was glad you were safe but…losing me too I didn't want that. And William…he was alive after all this time I thought he was dead." David shook his head, "Then Mia came in."

Candice's body went tense, "What did she do to you?"

"The worst possible thing she could," he stroked her cheek. "She threatened the woman I love." He looked at her, "She was hell bent on me making love to her. I don't know what she thought would happen, that if I did I'd forget you or something crazy." He laughed painfully at the memory, "She threatened you, said if I didn't please her like I had in the past you would die."

"I thought about the picture of you passed out on the couch so innocent and fragile. I knew she could walk into the loft and kill you in a second in that state and take pleasure in it. I was so scared Candice…"

"She…she forced you to…have sex…" the words stuck in her throat.

Holding her tight David shook his head, "She tried. Nothing happened. She tried and…I won't lie Can I thought about it. I hated it, the thought made me sick but if it meant you were safe…" He kissed her.

"What happened?"

David smiled, "I thought about you. I know you, I know you'd hate that I slept with her even under duress. I knew her, I knew she had an evil streak and would make sure you found out just to watch you suffer. Then it clicked. She couldn't hurt you. Not without my help anyways. She hated you, she would have killed you already but something was stopping her. I figured William had ordered you be left alone."

His eyes watched hers as he explained, "She was trying to seduce me, moving against me and all and she said some horrible things about you and I snapped. I bit her hard, I chewed her neck up and held on tight until she kneed me. She was pissed threatened you some more but I called her bluff said she couldn't. She confirmed it, but said it was only temporary."

"So when William came in next I begged him to take pity. That you had nothing to do with what I'd done and to make sure Mia didn't hurt you. He gave his word."

Candice let out a few more tears as she kissed him, "My gallant hero. Silvered to a chair ready to accept any fate but fighting for my safety."

"I'll do everything in my power to protect you…always." He felt his own eyes water, "When Mia was on top of you and things looked bad…I thought I would have to watch you die. I couldn't help you."

Candice kissed his lips softly, "I love that you protect me but I can hold my own too."

He nodded, "I know you can. You're my spitfire."

David stood up from the bed and pulled her with him, "We really do need to get some blood in us then some freezer time." Candice nodded and walked with him to do just that happy they were back together.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	48. Chapter 48:  Little Angel

**Chapter 48: Little Angel **

Mick and Beth followed Josef in the Benz, it was almost her bedtime and they could have left Kayla to sleep the night with Aunt Jean but they missed her too much. It had been almost 48 hours since they'd seen their little girl. They knew Jean was taking good care of her and that she loved her Aunt Jean but they missed their angel and a phone call wasn't cutting it.

Josef parked in the garage and met them at the door where they walked in together. Josef himself was eager to see his Jean. He knew she had been concerned for David and Candice but she was more than happy to stay home and help but making sure Kayla was taken care of so Mick and Beth could help.

They made their way into the den and found Kayla in her PJ's curled up against Jean who was reading her a book. It was the sweetest thing. Beth wished she had her camera so she could capture the moment. Kayla saw her mom and dad and jumped up, "Momma! Daddy!" She was running to them and jumped into Mick's open arms as he twirled her around in circles kissing her face before stopping so Beth could give her own kisses.

"How is our little girl?"

Kayla hugged them both. "I love staying with Auntie Jean but I missed you."

"We missed you too sweetie. Did you and Aunt Jean have fun?"

Kayla nodded happily, "We sure did…" Kayla put her hand over her mouth to cover her yawn.

"That's good. Why don't we get you home its almost your bedtime." Mick took Kayla over to Josef and Jean who were kissing softly and watching the family reunion.

Kayla leaned in and gave both a hug and a kiss, "Bye Aunt Jean, bye Uncle Josef, love you."

"We love you too dear," Jean beamed as Kayla laid her head on Mick's shoulder snuggling close to his neck. Beth watched knowing Kayla would be out before they got home. She took the keys from Mick's pocket as they approached the Benz, "She seems perfectly comfortable where she is, I'll drive."

Josef and Jean watched as Mick and Beth took Kayla home. Jean kissed Josef's neck as he hugged her close, "I'm glad things worked out."

"I'm not so sure it's over just yet." Josef walked with her to the stairs.

Before heading up Jean pulled back to look at him, "What do you mean Josef? David is home with Candice safe and sound and that woman who took him was killed."

Josef let out a sigh, "It's more complicated than that." Jean listened intently as Josef explained to her what he knew about David's abduction by William, his sire and how now the vampire was out there.

Jean pulled Josef to sit beside her in their room, "But he was trying to release David when Mia turned on him. Do you think he still poses a threat?"

"I don't know for sure," he kissed her forehead. "Call me paranoid."

Shaking her head no Jean squeezed his hand, "You keep us all safe."

"And you keep me grounded my dear," Josef traced his fingers down her neck caressing her. She sighed against his touch, "You really are good with her."

"Kayla is easy to love. I'm just happy I could help."

"I have something I'd like to discuss but I don't want to get your hopes up."

"What is it?" Jean asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what you know about Allie and Seth's situation."

"That they are waiting for a paternity test on the baby."

Josef traced her neck up and down as he spoke, "In the lulls of our search Allie and I talked. The mother is considering abortion. Seth and Allie would like a child someday and talked to her about adopting the baby if its his and she choose to keep it."

"That's wonderful," Jean said happily.

Josef nodded, "She hasn't given them a decision as of yet but they are hopeful. The only thing is Seth wants to be turned before the baby is born but Allie wants to wait."

Jean thought for a moment, "I can see both sides. What does this have to do with us though? I mean I care for them I do but…"

Smiling at Jean he leaned in and kissed her, "I wanted to provide an alternative if it was agreeable to you. Again this is all depending on the mother." Josef looked her in the eyes, "If they waited until after the baby was born, for a year or so then did the turning would you be interested in taking the child in during the turning as we did with Kayla?"

Jeans face lit up, "Oh Josef that would be a fabulous idea. I'd love too." She hugged him and kissed him again and again in excitement.

"Good, I don't know if it will even come to that but I didn't want to offer the option to Allie before I'd spoken to you." Josef grinned, "Not that I had any doubts about your answer. You're a natural."

Jean leaned into Josef's caresses her eyes drifting closed, "I always thought I wanted children of my own someday…then when I woke up that time had passed me by." She opened her eyes and looked at Josef thoughtfully, "But I did end up a rather lucky girl…I got you."

Always amazed at the love she possessed for him he leaned in and kissed her, "What do you say we climb into the freezer?"

Jean pulled at his shirt as her voice dropped to a sultry tone, "We could…but I thought you might want to climb onto the bed first." She kissed his lip teasingly before biting her bottom lip, "I've missed you."

Josef picked her up in his arms and carried her over to their bed to set her down, "Then let me show you just how much I've missed you."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	49. Chapter 49:  Resting

**Chapter 49**: **Resting**

Danielle had the boys tucked into bed and was sitting on the couch waiting for Coop to get home. He'd text her that everyone was safe and they'd gotten David back home. She looked up hearing the garage open and waited for him to park and come inside moving towards the door so she could greet him when he did.

Coop walked in and Danielle came up to him pulling him into a kiss he returned. "Good to be home," he smiled against her lips as he tossed his keys and coat to the kitchen table.

"I'm glad everyone is home where they belong now," she kissed him again.

"Everyone did their part," he walked with her into the living room keeping his hands on her hips.

Danielle smiled, "Mr. Modest huh. I know you, you helped more than you'll ever take credit for."

Coop shook his head as he sat down pulling her to straddle him, "Everyone did help, even Seth. He helped ground Allie and he kept making sure everyone had a full glass so we could focus. I did my part on the computer, it's not like I ran in there to the rescue."

"Thank god," she looked into his eyes. "I talked to Beth as well, she said pretty much everyone but her and Josef ended up with a bullet in them."

Coop smiled, "Yeah I know I'm better at a computer than out there helping. I'm not bullet proof like them."

"They're not bullet proof, they still hurt they are just more resilient." She kissed him, "I was so worried for Candice. She'd just lost her mom and then David was taken…it was horrible."

Coop smoothed his hands up and down her sides, "It's okay baby they are home now. Together, just like us. So how were the boys?"

"Just like always, they did ask where you were. I told them you were helping find someone and it was very important."

"Are you going into the lab tomorrow?"

"Yeah Seth's having the paternity results sent over to my lab to be tested. And the testing is going good and I think I'm ready to release them after I talk to Josef."

"Okay be safe," he kissed her nose. "I'm not going into the office. I was thinking I'd stay home with the boys."

"They'd love that," Danielle kissed him again as she moved herself against his lap feeling him respond. "But right now they're sound asleep and I'm wide awake…"

"Bedroom?" Danielle answered by pulling his shirt up and off and let her robe fall open to show she was wearing nothing but a baby doll underneath. Coops hands pulled the baby doll up over her hips and caressed the inside of her thighs moving closer and closer to her core as she worked her hands down his bare chest to his jeans.

Coop moved his kissed down her neck and to her chest pushing the baby doll down below her breasts before taking one into his mouth. Danielle gasped as his tongue caressed her nipple as he sucked on her and his fingers worked magic around her not yet entering her just tantalizing and stroking her. Danielle pulled his jeans open and got her hand inside his boxers feeling how stiff he was. "God that feels good baby," he managed as he moved his mouths attention to her other breast.

Danielle continued to stroke him as he moved one then two fingers inside of her and began to work her as his thumb made circles on her clit. Danielle was bucking against his hand as he drove her crazy, she wanted him inside her when she came. Pulling her hand from his shaft sticky with pre-cum she pulled his jeans and boxers down out of the way lifting herself up to do so. Coop pulled his mouth from her breast as she raised up, he wanted to be inside her too. He pulled his fingers out of her and stroked his member, guiding it to her opening before sliding home easily to their mutual grunts of pleasure. Danielle began to ride him, as his hands found their way back to her hips and he helped guide her movements giving his own thrusts to the mix. It didn't take long before they were both gasping and moaning as they reached orgasm.

Danielle collapsed against Coops chest feeling the aftershocks of their lovemaking. Coop chuckled softly as he stroked her back, his breath coming quick, "Definitely glad to be home."

She chuckled with him, "Glad to hear it." Knowing they both needed to head to bed she sat back and fixed the top of her baby doll so her breasts her covered once more before standing up, giving a sigh as he slipped out of her and her baby doll fell back down. "We both need to get to bed though. You have a very busy day with two rambunctious boys you'll need your rest."

Coop smiled at her and slipped his boxers up over his softened member but kicked his jeans and shoes off before standing up. He collected his discarded clothes and took her hand heading up to bed with her knowing she was right.

Ashton lay Kimberly down on the bed in his suite tucking her in. She hadn't woken the whole ride over but she had murmured his name a few times, well the name of the man he is now. He had been Ashton for so long now…he hadn't been William in centuries. As he looked at her beautiful face he thought about everything David had said to him, about love.

Pulling out his phone he remembered he had a voicemail from Kimberly and checked it, _"Ashton it's me…Kimberly. I know I said I wouldn't bother you again but I was thinking about what you said. About revenge and getting close to an end. That you choose revenge…maybe you don't have to choose revenge. I just…I just wanted to say…I love you." _ He saved the message as he watched her begin to wake up.

Kimberly stretched out before looking around blinking her eyes trying to figure out where she was and what had happened. Her eyes found Ashton first and her heart began to race, "Ashton…you're alive."

He smiled at her, "Yes I am. How are you feeling?"

She looked around and realized she was in his hotel suite, "I must have passed out." She sounded disappointed as she realized this must all be a dream. "Another dream…"

"Kimberly you are awake I assure you. From what I was told you fainted when they brought me in unconscious. I hope you don't mind but when you didn't wake everyone was leaving to give privacy I volunteered to take care of you."

"David?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Is back in the arms of the woman he loves," he assured. "I'm curious what you were doing there. If you don't mind me asking?"

Kimberly sat up against the headboard, "I'm friends with Seth. He got the call from Allie about David being taken when I was there I heard it. That it was a woman named Mia and she wasn't working alone." Kimberly sniffled some more as she remembered what happened next, "I didn't know what to do. I had this horrible feeling you were part of it. I met Mia…here and she was talking on the phone about someone named David and you were talking about being close to getting your revenge…"

"You are amazingly brilliant," he moved closer seeing how she fought back tears. "I see you left me a message."

She shook her head, "I couldn't bring myself to tell them at first. I tried calling then I came here but it was no use. I eventually went to them. I know them through Seth, not personally but the way he talked about David and Candice in love I couldn't let you tear them apart. I didn't want you to get hurt either but they love each other…I just…"

Ashton rested his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Kimberly. I understand."

"I begged them to have mercy on you," she began to cry unable to hold back anymore.

"I thank you for that," he soothed her hair back and wiped at her tears. "I think you should get some rest. I need some freezer time myself, then perhaps we can talk some more."

Kimberly nodded and stood up heading to the bathroom first. When she came back a few minutes later more composed and cleaned up she walked towards the door but Ashton met her there, "I'd like for you to rest here." Unable to speak as her heart raced Kimberly let him lead her back to the bed and tuck her in amazed at how easily she fell asleep.

William watched Kimberly as she fell asleep, how peaceful her face looked. He could see how drained she was, how puffy her eyes were from crying, crying for him. Even so she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. They did need to talk about things, like the ache he felt seeing her in such distress and the desire to make everything better.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	50. Chapter 50:  Baby On Board

**Chapter 50: Baby On Board**

Allie had given Seth the run-down of what happened on the drive home. He was pleased she had stayed in the van until she was needed. His hands tensed on the wheel when she told him what William had been apologizing for but eased up when she explained he had been drugged and it really was nothing. They were both exhausted and needed some sleep knowing the test would come early enough.

They got to the hospital before Rachel and waited patiently for her. When she arrived she looked tired, "Are you okay?" Seth was worried for her and instantly helped her sit down.

She nodded, "Just nauseous is all. Didn't sleep much."

Allie had already talked to the nurses and grabbed the file from the desk, "Come on we can go on back to the room."

Rachel followed with them, "Shouldn't we wait for a nurse to show us back?"

Allie gave her a smile, "I work here so I told them I'd show us back. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine," she told them. As they went into the room and closed the door Rachel looked at them and could see how happy they were. "I've been thinking about what you said."

Looking around the room she moves her legs restlessly, "I don't want to have an abortion. I don't feel completely right about it but I don't want a baby either. I'm selfish. I know I could give the kid to the system but I know what foster care is like, I was in the system for a couple years it sucks." She looked at them, "You want to adopt the baby if it's yours…what if it isn't?"

Seth squeezed Allie's hand as he looked at Rachel, "Then it's not my child by blood. We'd still take the child in and love it as if it were our own."

Allie nodded, "We would like to adopt this child either way the test goes, if you are okay with it."

"You wouldn't care if it wasn't yours?" Rachel wanted to believe them it seemed to good to be true.

Allie leaned in and rested her head on Seth's shoulder, "I can't have children of my own. Seth accepts that and we want to adopt. Any child we adopt wouldn't be blood related to either of us and it doesn't matter. It's about the love you have for the child."

Rachel feels her eyes get misty, "I wouldn't have to do anything…I could go back to my life as normal…"

"Of course, and we'd take care of your doctor bills and any expenses the pregnancy would creat." Allie could feel Seth's excitement rising, "We just want what's best for you and the baby."

"What would you tell them about me?" Rachel had also wondered what the baby would think of her when it grew into an adult.

"We haven't thought about it yet…I guess that you loved them very much but didn't think you could provide for them the way they deserved so you found a loving family who would. Or…if the baby is mine maybe that because Allie couldn't have a kid we used a…host…what's it called again Allie?"

"A surrogate."

"Okay," Rachel nodded. Before anything else is said the doctor comes in and tells Rachel to change into the gown so they can begin.

Seth and Allie step into the hallway hugging one another happy with the news. The test was over relatively quickly and the sample is sent to Danielle's lab. Rachel changes and heads back to work feeling relieved that things seemed to be working out with the promise they would sort out all the details later.

Back at the loft Seth looked around, "We're going to have a baby." He walked to Allie and kissed her soundly, "Since the results don't matter we could go ahead and do it now."

Allie's smile faltered, "Seth…I don't want to turn you right now."

Seth's mouth falls open in shock. He'd just found out they were going to have a baby soon, he was going to become a vampire and everything was right with the world and now she didn't want to turn him. "Why? I thought we both wanted this…"

"Oh Seth we do, I want to turn you. I swear I do…just not right now." Reaching out and taking his hand Allie pulls him to the kitchen table and pulls two chairs to face one another. Never letting go of his hand she continues, "We're going to have a baby soon. I don't want you to miss anything."

Seeing he was about to protest she holding up her hand, "Not the sun or food or anything like that. You want to become a vampire and I respect your decision, I love that you do Seth. I mean…Rachel is going to let us adopt her baby, a baby that might be yours by blood already. You should be there for this. You…we should be at the doctor appointments, at the birth, for anything she needs along the way. I want Rachel to know that we're committed to this 100% and we will be there loving this child. We can't do that…you can't do that if you're a fledgling."

Seth considers her words and runs them over in his head, "Why do you have to make so much sense?"

Allie cracked a smile, "Because I love you and I don't want to see you miss out on this."

"So we hold off on my turning until when?" He looked at her, "Missing the tests seems less important than missing our child's life."

"I know I don't have it all figured out but…Mick and Beth did it right. Maybe we hold off for a year or two," Seth grunted at the wait. "I know it seems like a long time right now, but we'll have eternity. Besides in that time we'll be raising our child and then maybe one of the group will babysit until I get you readjusted."

Everything she was saying made sense and Seth knew this was hard for her. Rachel had agreed but she did seem somewhat shaky about the decision and being there through the pregnancy and showing her how committed they were to loving this child seemed the best idea. "Fine, we'll hold off on my turning for a while if you do one thing."

"Anything," she squeezed his hand happy to offer anything to reassure him.

Moving from the chair Seth kneels in front of her, "Marry me."

"What?" Allie is in shock not really understanding him at first clearly misunderstanding.

Seeing her shock Seth grins wider, he hadn't planned on purposing today so he didn't have the ring and it wasn't nearly as romantic as he'd have liked but it suited them. "I don't have a ring for you just yet and I'm sorry for that but..." He took her hands in his and kissed them, "Allie Spencer will you marry me?"

Bursting with happiness Allie pulled her hands from his to wrap herself around him kissing him again and again, "Yes. Yes I'll marry you."

Seth began to chuckle at her response, "I'm glad." He pulled them both up, "I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet or that this wasn't more…romantic."

Allie shakes her head, "This was beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing. As for the ring," she leaned in and kissed him, "I'll just get another wonderful moment when you do have it."

Seth walked her backwards towards the bedroom, "You did just agree to marry me…I think we should celebrate."

"I think you're right," she purred.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	51. Chapter 51:  Conflicting Opinions

**Chapter 51: Conflicting Opinions **

They slept through the day peacefully both completely exhausted from the ordeal. Neither had really gotten any rest since they had been drugged. Candice had been too worried about finding David, and he was fighting off Mia's advances, worrying about Candice, thinking about his no longer dead sire, and being silvered to a chair and deprived of blood didn't help. Truth be told they should have passed out in the van but the adrenalin of the rescue, seeing one another again kept them going. Then back at the loft their desire for each other many, many, times over starved off the need for rest.

Candice was the first to wake happy to feel David's body pressed beneath her. She thought about everything that had happened, how her whole world had changed in such a short time. She had now been shot and was now a killer. She'd need to talk to Beth about it sometime soon, she knew some part of her should feel bad for taking a life but she couldn't find that part.

David began to stir beneath her encircling her tighter in his embrace reassuring himself she was there and not just his dreams. "I always want to wake with you beside me," he purred.

Candice pushed the lid open as she kissed him softly, "That's good because that is the plan. Come on you should have some more blood."

"I should be the one taking care of you." David sat up with her, they put on robes but kept touching and brushing against one another.

"Funny I'm pretty sure you're the one who was kidnapped and silvered up." Candice pulled his hand downstairs. "Besides you took care of me plenty last night."

After each having a couple of glasses of AB- each they gave into temptation and made love a handful of times more, some fast, some slow, but all ending with fulfillment. They lay on the rug in front of the fireplace after their last round, Candice was the first to sit up and stretch out. As she did David's hand went to her side and traced the perfect skin where she'd been shot racing to his rescue.

"You were shot because of me," he said it softly.

"I'd do it a thousand times over to get to you." She took his hand and brought it to her lips, "I'm no worse for wear. Come on look at Mick, Beth told me he has a huge jar full of bullets he's pulled out over the years."

"I want to protect you…not hurt you."

"You did protect me," she vamped out and grinned at him, "You made me more durable."

David couldn't suppress his chuckle, "My second best decision."

"Oh? What was the first?" Candice asked curiously happy to take his mind off her injury.

He smiled up at her and he let his hand drift down over her body, "To man up and go for you." His hand traced her thigh and he added, "Although you did help push me along."

"I did have a vested interest," Candice leaned down and kissed him. "David you're not just the man I love…you're my sire. I'm tough okay. We have eternity to go through so you should know this and also know I'll always find you."

"We do and don't worry I never plan on making you look for me."

They got up and headed back into the kitchen for another refueling keeping their bodies well energized. David looked at Candice as she washed out her glass as he spoke to see her reaction, "I need to go see William."

Candice's head snapped up, "No. You can't be serious."

David moved around the counter and rubbed her arm, "He's my sire baby."

Candice felt her blood heat up as her eyes grew moist, "I don't care who he is. HE KIDNAPPED YOU!" Candice shouted the words. "That man you want to go see tried to take you away from me. That man sent that bitch into our lives. He did all of that and you just want to stroll over to his room and give him another chance to kill you."

David could see the toll this was taking on Candice and hugged her to him even when she resisted at first. She was scared but she was angry too. She couldn't believe after just getting him back he was willing to put himself into danger again so soon, she couldn't handle it.

"I know you're upset baby. I know and believe me I haven't forgotten it but…I understand why he did."

Candice pulled back, "Bullshit. You forgive him, you think you're even now for something you think you did way back when but it wasn't you. Well I don't forgive him and I sure as hell don't trust him."

Pulling her hands into his he kept them between their chests over their hearts as he looked into her watery eyes. He hated that she was crying, he always hated to see her cry. "William was mislead. When he learned the truth he tried to make it right. He was freeing me when Mia injected him. If he hadn't gotten my one arm free…I wouldn't have been able to stop Mia from shooting you when you came in."

Candice looked away not wanting to hear it. She didn't want logic or reasoning she wanted him safe and away from those who hurt them. "Please Can look at me." She pulled her eyes back to his as he gave her hands a squeeze, "I know you don't trust him or understand everything. But you trust me right?"

She nodded, "Then trust me now. I never want to be without you baby. I wouldn't do anything I thought would risk our life together. Believe in me…trust that. I do need to see him."

Candice bit her lip as she tried to will her eyes to stop watering. She did believe in him and trust him explicitly but his judgment about William was blurred by guilt of the past. "Go then, I can't stop you," she said pulling her hands from his as she walked over to the command post they had set up to begin cleaning up.

Seeing how badly this hurt her David knew he couldn't leave, wouldn't leave her like this. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. She leaned into him and sighed. She knew she couldn't change him and for some reason she didn't grasp this was important to him. She could be hurt and upset but she couldn't change the man she fell in love with. "At least take some of the men please."

Leaning down he kissed her temple, "I can't stand leaving you when you're upset with me." Candice didn't say anything but didn't pull from his embrace either. He knew this was hard for her and he understood but he also knew William was a good man, he wanted Candice to see that too. "Come with me," he suggested. "If you can keep from attacking him," he tried to make a joke.

Candice turned to face him, "I refuse to apologize for hitting him. Had I been holding a gun I would have put a few silver bullets in him."

David sighed, he needed to talk to William and it was clear he was a sore topic for Candice. He had so many questions, so much to apologize for. First he needed to get Candice to on board, maybe in time she would, "What did you have planned for the day?"

She gave a half laugh, "Nothing David. I had nothing planned because when I woke up and Beth told me you were taken nothing else mattered. Finding you was the only plan. Then bring you home and spend days recuperating." She shrugged, "I guess I'll go see Beth. Call the girls…I don't know I'll figure something out."

David gave her a smile, "Or we could go back to that recuperating part."

"You need to see William. I don't understand it but I know you, you won't be happy until you do. Go see him but please just humor me and take someone with you. They can wait in the hall I'd just feel better if you weren't alone."

"I do need to see him, you're right about that. But you're wrong, I am very happy right here with you. Come with me or let us stay here naked all day."

Candice couldn't help but laugh at him as she could see they were at an impasse and she needed to do this for him, "I'll go." _But I'm going armed,_ she added silently.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	52. Chapter 52:  Not Enough

**Chapter 52: Not Enough**

Beth watched as Mick pulled the bullet from his pocket and slipped it into the glass jar. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Another bullet."

Mick grinned, "This was just a ricochet."

"Thank you," she kissed his neck.

"You welcome but what did I do?" He turned towards her leaning back on the stainless steel island hands going to her hips.

"Being you," she kissed him again. "For accepting me the way that I am. For not trying to fight me on going with you to bring David home."

Mick chuckled, "What good would it have done? You'd just end up there on your own. At least this way I could keep an eye on you."

Beth smiled, "I don't like to sit back and wait for other people to do things."

"I know," Mick kissed her. "We have to pick Kayla up in a few hours."

Beth grinned, "She's such an easy child. We got lucky with her Mick. She just adapts so easily."

"We did get lucky but I think she adapts so well going to stay with friends because she knows she's safe. Remember the nightmares when we first got her, how scared she was the bad men were going to get her? It took some time but she knows she's safe now."

"Totally Daddy's girl too," Beth winked. "Not that I can blame her you always make me feel safe too."

Mick held Beth in his arms, "We have no open cases right now…maybe we could take Kayla on a little vacation this weekend? There's a cabin up in the mountains that has special modifications for us."

"How is it I've never heard about this before?"

Mick chuckled, "I know people."

"It's Josef's isn't it?"

Mick rolled his eyes, "For the time being. He won it in a poker game a few months back. I just thought Kayla might like the adventure. It's supposed to be cloudy all weekend too."

"I'd like that. Why don't we ask her when we pick her up today?"

"I bet I know her first question," Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can Alice come?"

Beth giggled, "Those two are joined at the hip." She walked around the kitchen island and took the jar of bullets to go secure it once more. "Is this place big enough for Alice and Andrew to come?"

"So we're bringing boys too?" Mick teased.

"They're 6 Mick, nothing nefarious going on for a few years. Besides he's her friend too and I would feel bad to bring Alice and leave him for something like this."

"Let's ask Kayla and then we'll ask Valery." He watched as Beth made her way towards him, "And when the boys start to have nefarious thoughts about our daughter we'll make sure she's locked away safe and sound."

Beth laughed, "Oh you have no idea what you're in for."

He grinned sure that when it came to teenage girls he would be learning as he went but he had other more immediate thoughts. "Right now I think I have my beautiful wife all to myself for a couple hours."

Beth wiggled her eyebrows, "And what do you plan to do with me?"

"Very nefarious things," Mick growled as he rushed to her side picking her up in his arms and taking her upstairs to their bedroom.

Kimberly woke up feeling fully rested as she stretched out under the sheets. She'd had the most horrible and wonderful dream, Ashton had kidnapped David and she had went to Josef to help save David but begged for Ashton's life. That was the horrible part but then she woke up in his bed with him alive and well and free of revenge and he asked her to sleep there so they could talk. After that the dream became a haze of love making.

Sitting up she started to get out of bed and head to the bathroom when her eyes opened and she took in her surroundings. She was in William's suite…in his bed. She looked down at herself, fully clothed in when she'd been wearing the day before. "Good afternoon," his voice drifted to her from a chair near the fireplace. "I hope you slept well."

Unsure what to say Kimberly walked into the bathroom quickly and locked herself inside. She washed her face and tried to sort out what had really happened last night. As the cold water cleared the sleep from her face she pieced together that everything up until he asked her to stay so they could talk had been real. Where the dream began to get hazy was probably the real dream, her body definitely did not feel as though it had made love with Ashton.

Calmly she walked from the bathroom and towards Ashton where he was waiting for her. There was a room service tray with a full breakfast on it for her. "I ordered you breakfast. I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you," she said softly as she moved to sit down in the chair across from him.

"How are you feeling?"

Kimberly picked up the utensils happy to have something to focus on, "Confused mostly."

Ashton nodded, "Is there anything I can help you understand?"

She didn't want to ask questions of him she knew he didn't want to answer. "Perhaps I can explain what happened while you eat. Then if you are still confused you can ask questions." She nodded before digging in. Her stomach was growling she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before.

Kimberly listened as she ate everything on her plate. Ashton explained his history with David, how he had sired him and they were best friends. How he thought David had turned him in to be killed but that it had been Mia. He explained how he had searched for David for many years, became a new man, the Ashton she knew. He skips ahead to when he had David in custody making sure to explain he never wanted any harm to come to Candice. Then having David there, how he cared nothing for his own life only begging that Candice be kept safe, not the reaction he had been expecting.

"I never thought a man who could betray his own friend and sire could care so completely for another person." He shrugged, "I was shocked. I was fascinated by his love for her."

He continued to tell her how he found out the truth, overhearing Mia herself confess she had been the one who turned them in. She had her reasons and he had fallen for her games. He'd always known she was sneaky and cunning but he'd never thought she'd betray him after all they'd been through. Ashton moved onto how he went to release David but Mia injected him with some compound that made him crazed sex maniac. From there things got a bit confusing but he woke feeling in control in David's loft with an audience. He apologized then and met Candice who gave him a few good hits before everyone left to let them reunite properly.

"That's when I caught your scent," he smiled. "I saw you passed out and offered to take care of you. One boy…I didn't catch his name but he was human and with the red headed vampire."

"Seth," Kimberly helped out.

"Yes, Seth, wasn't sure about it. He resisted at first but gave in." Ashton looked around, "I brought you back here. I hope you don't mind but I do not know where you live."

"That's fine," she set her fork down and moved in the chair pulling her feet underneath her. "I'm glad you're alive."

"As am I," he gave her a smile. "I won't be leaving town anytime soon I need to speak with David, we have a lot to discuss and I have a lot to make up for. I was hoping that you might be agreeable to spending time with me as well like before."

Tears gathered in her eyes as his words filled her entire being. She wanted so badly to jump into his arms and scream yes, make love to him and pretend like nothing had every happened…but it had. He'd broken her heart completely. She loved him, but he'd made it clear he only cared for her. That helped soothe the sting some but she couldn't let herself go through that again. "I don't think I can."

"I see," Ashton felt an ache in his heart at her words. "May I ask why?"

Kimberly stood up slowly watching as he rose with her. "Because I'm not a freshie anymore. I haven't been since you left. Because I love you too much." She shrugged, "I love you and you used to care for me, its not enough. It'll just make it hurt that much more when you leave again." She walked away tears filling her eyes, "I am glad you're alive and I hope you find peace now."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	53. Chapter 53:  David Meet Ashton

**Chapter 53: David Meet Ashton**

David kept his arm around Candice's waist as they rode the elevator to William's floor. "Thank you for coming with me."

Candice adjusted the strap on her purse and placed her hand on it securely, "Someone had to make sure you were safe."

Seeing her clutch her purse like that concerned him. As they walked towards the correct room David moved his arm around her and just before reaching the door he slipped his hand in her purse and found what she'd been hiding. He pulled it out, "I think for everyone's well being I'll hold on to this."

Candice reached for it but realized it was a useless attempt, "Fine."

David tucked the gun into the back of his pants before leaning over to kiss her temple, "You look sexy when you pout."

Candice bit her lip and replied in a serious tone, "Funny I don't find your behavior the least bit sexy at the moment."

"Come on baby," David pleaded but she wouldn't look at him. "If I give it back do you promise to keep it in your purse?"

"Unless it's needed," she looked up at him. "That was the plan."

Sighing heavily he pulled the gun out and slipped it back into her purse for her unable to see her mad at him, "Happy?"

"No," she knocked on the door then added with a small smile, "But you can work on making me happy when we get home."

David wrapped his arm around her waist just as William answered the door. "Please come inside."

Candice and David came inside. Candice kept her eyes looking around the room for threats before they took their seats on the small loveseat. "I was happy to hear from you." He looked at Candice, "I'm pleased you came as well I've very much like to get to know you."

David spoke first, "I think we have a lot to talk about William."

"That we do, but I have a small request. I haven't went by William in centuries. Please call me Ashton."

David nodded. Neither man said anything at first so Candice rolled her eyes, "Why don't you tell us what happened to you all those years ago? How you ended up with the conniving bitch and out for revenge."

Ashton began to smile at her fire, "I was enjoying a hand of poker when some of the townspeople came in. I didn't think much of it until they hit me in the back of the head and shackled me with silver. They began calling me a monster, saying I'd burn for what I was." He looked at David, "At the time I was concerned for your safety as well wondering how they found out. Then when I was chained and about to be burned with five others and none of them were you I didn't know what to think."

Ashton stood up and headed to the bar and poured himself a drink motioning if they'd like one but only David accepted. "The fire was lit and things were burning pretty fast. I thought I was a goner but then Mia came up with a couple of her friends and saved me. I was about to drain the man who lit the fire but asked him how he knew what I was. He said that he was told. I didn't get more than that. I was starving after all and he was bleeding already."

He looked up to David as he handed him his Scotch, "I couldn't find you anywhere. You were the only one missing so I assumed you'd been the traitor. I never understood why. I vowed to track you down to the end of time and look into your eyes as I killed you for your betrayal."

"He didn't betray you," Candice defended. "He's a better man than that."

Ashton nodded solemnly, "I know that now. I had no idea Mia had been playing me from the start. I knew she had a devious side to her but we'd been through so much. She saved my life when it nearly cost her own life." Seeing the surprised look on Candice's face he elaborated, "She was wounded saving me. I always thought she'd gotten lucky that it wasn't fatal but now I see it was to seal my faith in her. What can I say it worked."

As he spoke Candice began to see Ashton wasn't truly evil. He had been a man confused, a man who was lead astray by a manipulator at her best. "You know I don't know what it is with men, human or vampire, and women like her. None of you can keep a lick of common sense. No wonder women are the dominate sex."

Ashton raised his glass, "Cheers to that. You most certainly are a force to be reckoned with. It's easy to see why he loves you so."

"And I love him and anyone who tries to take him away will pay."

"I do not wish to take him away from you," he assured. "I attempted to send him back to you as soon as I learned the truth. Honestly hearing him speak of you, of your love I was doubting my need for revenge before I knew it was mislead. I offer my sincerest apologizes for the pain I have caused."

David finished his glass and sat forward, "And I offer you my own. I should have stayed. I should not have abandoned you in your time of need."

Ashton could feel the guilt radiating off of his creation, "I accept. I say we should put things aside and move forward."

"I would like that," David looked to Candice with a smile.

Ashton looked at the two of them, how they kept touching. They smelled of sex, and he could also smell their love. "I was hoping to inquire more about what we discussed while you were unfortunately detained."

Candice looked at David, "What?"

"We talked about you," he gave her a soft kiss. "I don't know if she likes you enough for this conversation and I have to warn you she is armed."

Ashton looked surprised but then began to laugh, "She keeps you in line I'm sure. I wouldn't want to cross her. But my question is about your love."

"What about it?" Candice sat forward interested in this conversation. "Speaking of love what happened to that girl…Carol I think her name was."

"Kimberly," Ashton corrected. "I brought her here to rest. She had breakfast, we spoke and she left."

"Just like that?" Candice asked surprised. The girl had been so distraught over Ashton, so in love.

Ashton finished his drink and stood up to refill it, "I explained what happened. Then I advised her I'd be staying in town for a while and I hoped to see her. She declined."

"I'm sorry Will…Ashton." David was sorry for his friend. He could tell by the way he kept moving that he was fond of her.

"That is what I wish to ask you about. She declined because she loves me. I don't understand if she loves me then wouldn't she want to spend time with me?"

Candice crossed her arms over her chest, "You are an idiot. Do you really not understand?" Seeing the confused look on his face she continued. "I only met her once and she spent the whole time crying over you. She is head over heels off the deep end in love with you."

"I care for her very much. I had hoped to explore things with her…"

"Care for her? I don't know everything but from what I gathered you left her high and dry. She loved you and you were more concerned with revenge than her." Candice stood up leaving her purse on the couch by David which he was relieved of giving her rising anger.

"She loves you and you know it. And still you have the gall to ask to see her while you're in town. She's not a prostitute you can call to keep you company while you're in town. She's moved on from the freshie life. If you want to explore things with her then I suggest you figure out what you want first and don't torture her."

Ashton nodded his head as he watched Candice pace and took in what she said. "I do not wish to hurt her any more than I already have. I simply wanted to see…" he looked to David then back to Candice, "…David spoke of love as a feeling he'd never felt before. When I was with her I forgot about my revenge for the time, I even gave up other women. I was with her alone. I imagined a future for us briefly…I wanted to try for that."

"Men can be so dense sometimes," she sighed. "Look call her…no better yet go see her. Flowers are good too. Tell her what you just told us. For Gods sake just admit you love her. Ask her on a real date and not treat her like an escort with that bull about seeing her while you're in town."

Ashton considered her words carefully. "Thank you I shall take your advice into consideration."

Candice nodded then looked at David. She was worked up in more ways than one, hearing about it all over again Candice felt the incredibly strong urge to be in David's arms. "Okay so you two can catch up some more another time. I currently have other plans for him." Walking over she picked up her purse and reached for David's hand pulling him up.

The men shook hands and even embraced. Ashton looked at Candice and settled for a handshake, David happy she was warming up to him. They promised to meet up again soon to catch up and get reacquainted before Candice had him down the hall and in the elevator.

"You were in a hurry," he laughed.

Her mouth found his as she pushed him against the elevator wall. When she pulled back she grinned, "What can I say I want you."

"I can't wait to get you home," he agreed.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	54. Chapter 54:  Test Results

**Chapter 54: Test Results**

Danielle was sitting at her office when one of the guards came in with a package for her, she checked and sure enough it was the paternity test. The sample from the baby was labeled and she already had Seth's sample on file, now all she had to do was compare them.

As she waited for Josef to call her back to discuss letting the test subjects go home and do daily call ins and weekly lab visits for a physicals, she ran the test. He had given her full support on everything up to this point but releasing them was something he was going to have to sign off on, that was his responsibility in the vampire community.

She readied the samples and put them into the machine and made a wish that the result be what her brother wanted. She hit the button and let the machine work. It didn't take long for the machine to come back with results. Danielle bit her lip as she clicked open the results. Releasing the breath slowly Danielle picked up her cell phone and dialed Seth.

Allie collapsed on top of Seth sated and purring happily from her orgasm. She and Seth had been making love since he'd proposed to her. He wanted her to bit him and she did the first time but fearing to take too much if they continued celebrating she bit herself after. Seth's breathing started to return to normal as he stroked Allie's back. He looked over as he heard his phone ringing.

They locked eyes for a moment before Allie moved off him and grabbed his phone tossing it to him before quickly crawling up with him again. "It's my sister," he hit the talk button and pushed speaker, "Hey Sis, how's it going?"

"Are you okay? You sound winded…" Danielle was worried about her brother she knew he hadn't went on the rescue mission but still her mind wondered what could have happened.

Seth smiled, "I'm doing great. I was just celebrating…"

It hit her and Danielle felt her cheeks turn red, "Oh…uhhh…yeah I'm calling because I got the samples and I've run the test. Are you ready for the results?"

"Rachel agreed to let us adopt the baby no matter what the results are but go ahead," he squeezed Allie's shoulder as they waited.

Danielle took in a breath hearing the good news that the woman had decided to allow her brother and Allie to adopt the baby. "Well I'm glad she agreed because…Seth the baby is yours."

"I'm…I'm the father?" Seth heard the words but they sounded foreign to him.

"You are the biological father of the child," Danielle confirmed. "This is good right?"

Allie smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "It's very good news."

Seth kissed Allie's lips happy that this was such a happy moment. When he first had found out about the pregnancy they had been worried about the results, praying it wasn't his and now the fact that it was his child was a beautiful thing. "Yes it is good news. Thanks for getting back with us so soon Sis. We'll call Rachel and let her know."

"Okay well I'll let you go then," she paused then added, "I love you Seth."

"Love you too Sis." Seth disconnected and pulled Allie to him and kissed her again and again. He pulled back only for a moment to look into her eyes when he asked, "You're sure you are okay with this…"

"More than okay Seth. I can never have a baby but this little one will be part of you," she kissed him again then pulled back. "You should call Rachel and let her know."

"You're right," he dialed the number then as it rang leaned in for another kiss.

Rachel answered the phone after a few rings, "Hello."

"Rachel it's Seth and Allie," he waited a moment before continuing. "My sister just called and gave me the results of the test."

"That was…fast."

"Yeah, she ran it right away for us. I know the results don't really matter anymore and we will love this child with everything we have but I wasn't sure if you still wanted to know."

There was a delay and Seth wasn't sure if the call had dropped, "I guess so."

Seth looked at Allie and smiled, "It's a match for me. I'm the father."

Seth and Allie heard her let out a heavy breath, "That's good then. I hope the baby will take after you because my boyfriend…my ex boyfriend is a total dick."

"I'm sorry Rachel," Seth meant it. "If you need anything please call us. We'd like to be there for the doctor appointments and everything too if that's okay with you."

"That would be nice," Rachel let out another breath. "Hey I've got to go. I'll call you when I have my next appointment."

Allie looked at Seth as the line went dead, "I think she's still scared about this whole thing. I'm sure it helped set her at ease that the baby was yours so there will be no doubt that you will love the child."

"We, you're in this with me remember," Seth smiled at his still very naked fiancé.

"I sure am."

Kayla was buckled into her seat happy that both her parents came to pick her up. "How was your day angel?"

"I learned lots of new stuff," she happily told them all about her day.

As they pulled into the garage Beth unbuckled Kayla as her and Mick both turned around in the front seat to look at her, "How would you feel about an adventure this weekend to a cabin in the mountains?"

"That sounds super cool," she was bounding with excitement. "Will you and Daddy have a freezer?"

Mick chuckled, "We sure will sweetie. It's a special cabin. The freezer will be hidden just like at home. Does that sound like something you'd like to do?"

She nodded happily but bit the side of her bottom lip a habit she'd learned from Beth. Mick looked at Beth with a grin that said 'here it comes', "Do you think Alice can come?"

Beth grinned at Mick nodding her head acknowledging he had been right, "Daddy and I thought you might want to have some company. It'd be okay with us if Alice and Andrew came…" Kayla began to bounce happily, "…if their parents agree."

Kayla came into the front seat with them as she hugged them both around the neck at the same time. "Thank you Daddy, thank you Momma."

Kayla held onto Mick's neck as he brought her out of the car and swung her onto his back while Beth grabbed Kayla's backpack out of the backseat laughing at the two of them. This was her family, the one she never expected to have but now couldn't imagine living without.

David held Candice's body tight to his both still covered in a sheen of sweat from their love making. He never grew tired of this feeling between them, this intense passion that felt like they would burst if they didn't have one another. Candice pushed up and looked at him, "I didn't mean to get so upset with you earlier. I just…I don't know I lost it."

David pushed back her sex tossed hair, "I understand baby. I hate that I upset you. I never wanted that."

"I know," Candice nodded, "I don't think Ashton is going to try anything."

David grinned, "Would you still like me to take someone with me when I go to see him? I will if it will make it easier for you." He stroked her cheek affectionately wanting to make this as easy for her as possible knowing she was dealing with a lot all at once.

"Thank you, but it's okay. I still don't particularly like him but…he's important to you and I think…I think he was genuine about not wanting to hurt you."

He stroked his finger up and down her arm, he really wanted William…Ashton and her to get along. He hoped to have a good relationship with him once again but Candice was his highest priority. Maybe in time she would grow to like him, he'd just have to let it unfold. He wouldn't push her that was for sure. "You know…I was thinking I like this." He gestured to them, "I think we should declare the loft a naked place, no clothing allowed."

Candice started to laugh as she hit his shoulder playfully, "That's great until we have company."

He grinned, "But we don't have company coming anytime soon." He rolled her over pinning her to the floor reminding her he was still buried deep inside her.

"No…no we don't," Candice agreed.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	55. Chapter 55:  Another End

**Chapter 55: Another End**

Taking Candice's advice William made his way into the Kostan Industries building carrying a simple clear glass vase holding a cheery mixed bouquet of sunny yellow and white roses, Asiatic lilies, alstroemeria and miniature carnations. He didn't know what type of flowers Kimberly preferred yet but he thought of her when he saw them, all bright and sunny just like his golden goddess.

He had called ahead to make sure she was still there. He made his way towards the correct office as he worked over what he was going to say to her. The door was open and he could see was staring intently at her computer screen and didn't seem to notice him at first. Clearly his throat to announce his presence he gave her a smile as she jumped slightly at his arrival.

"Ashton…what are you doing here?" Her heart was racing as he approached.

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

Ashton leaned forward and set the vase on a clear corner of her desk, "I'm sorry to intrude upon your place of work but I wished to speak to you and I don't know your home address. I brought these for you. They reminded me of you, bright and vibrant."

"Thank you," she leaned forward and smelled the flowers as she tried to calm her racing heart. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Keeping his eyes on hers Ashton remembered what Candice had said and found words. "I have realized that my earlier request to spend time with you came out wrong. I would very much like to spend time with you Kimberly, you mean a great deal to me. I told you that I care deeply for you and that is true."

He could see her eyes become wet and he felt his heart constrict, "I do not wish to cause you any pain. I know you love me and I consider myself lucky to have that and I wish I could tell you I loved you too. Truth of the matter is I don't know what love feels like. I know I feel better with you than I have with anyone as long as I can remember. I understand if this isn't enough for you my sweet beach angel but I would be honored if you'd allow me to take you out on a proper date."

Floored by everything he had just said Kimberly felt as though she might pass out. Her heart was racing so fast she found herself taking deeper breathes trying to keep up. He wanted to take her on a date. Unable to speak at first she simply nodded, then weakly added, "I'd like that."

Ashton smiled at her slightly worried she might pass out as her heart was beating faster than he thought safe. "I'm happy to hear that. Is tomorrow too soon?"

"Tomorrow is fine," she picked up a pen and with a shaky hand wrote her number on the paper. "Where and when should I meet you?"

Ashton looked at the paper then looked into her eyes, "I thought I might pick you up for dinner. Say at 7?"

Kimberly pulled the paper back and wrote out her address under her number, "I'll see you at 7."

Ashton pocketed the sticky note and gave her a small bow, "I'll leave you to your work. I look forward to tomorrow." He turned and headed back out the door with a smile on his face, Candice had been right. He knew she didn't like him but perhaps she would be willing to speak to him again and give him a good recommendation on a place to take Kimberly.

Everyone was gathering at Josef and Jean's at Seth and Allies request. Coop and Danielle came in with the boys completing their family. Josef motioned for one of his staff to come out and moved towards his sweet niece Kayla then Nathan and Lucas, "Kayla do you think you can help your Uncle Josef out and watch the boys in the play room with Agatha here while we have a bit of boring grown up talk?"

Kayla nodded happy to help and took Lucas's hand to help him walk to the play room while Agatha carried Lucas. Everyone watched until they left with smiles on their faces. When they were well out of sight and hearing range Josef turned to his dear friend, "So you've called this very cryptic meeting."

Allie squeezes Seth's hand letting him talk, "Well we have a few things to say. First the paternity test came back and I'm the father." No one made a sound, "This is great because even before the test Allie and I spoke to Rachel and she's going to let us adopt the child. We're going to be parents."

Everyone gave a clap and string of congratulations before Seth held up his arms to silence everyone. "That's not all. See Allie thought it'd be smart to hold off on my turning since we'll have a baby soon. You know so I can be there for the tests and help if anything comes up, show we're dedicated to this child. I'm still getting turned but we'll wait until the baby is two or so. We haven't worked it all out but that's the plan."

Jean was practically bouncing as she looked at Josef begging him to make the offer he'd made her. Josef smiled at his Jean and kissed her softly, "That sounds like a very good decision. Jean and I'd like to offer our help. We'd be more than happy to take the child in while you are turned just as we did with Kayla."

Allie moved forward and hugged Josef then Jean, "Thank you both so much."

Danielle was crying happily at everything, "Oh my little brother is going to be a dad."

Everyone was laughing when Seth turned to Allie and took her hand in his, "That's not all…" waiting for the room to settle down.

As everyone gave them their attention again Seth gave Allie a smile, "We won't be bound by a turning anytime soon but we will be bound in marriage. Allie agreed to marry me."

The girls squealed, "Oh the ring let's see it." Danielle said happy for her little brother.

"Oh it was all so sudden we haven't…" Allie started to explain but trailed off as Seth kept her hand and dropped to one knee and opened a small ring box for her.

"Allie Spencer I'm sorry I didn't have this the first time I proposed. Saw we try it again, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said happily. Seth slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I remember you said all of your jewelry is smooth and flush so it doesn't get in the way with work...it's a Hercules knot with a ruby it's the strongest bond there is…"

[IMG].com/albums/a174/sweetytweety_[/IMG]

"Oh Seth," Allie fell into his arms kissing him with so much passion as she forgot everyone else in the room. When he had gotten the ring she didn't know but it was beautiful, and he had put so much thought into it making it even more special.

Josef cleared his throat, "I think we should celebrate…if you two can pull away long enough to do so."

Jean swatted his arm, "It's beautiful."

"Yes but I'd rather they didn't lose control on my Persian rug," Josef teased.

Allie pulled back smiling and they both stood up to happy to be embarrassed. "Thank you all for sharing this with us."

Josef went to the bar and pulled out a bottle of Cristal he had the staff put on ice suspecting it would be needed. "Now is there any more good news before I crack open this bottle?"

Allie looked at her sire and laughed, "Nope we're all out of news at the moment."

Josef opened the bottle and poured everyone a glass and distributed them. They all made toasts and enjoyed the company and celebration. The girls moved off together to talk wedding plans while the guys took Seth in and talked about everything under the sun.

David was chatting with the guys when his cell began to ring, he stepped aside and pulled it out seeing it was Ashton. "Hello."

"David, it's Ashton. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"It's fine; how are you?"

"I was hoping the stunning Candice would be with you and if she is might I have a word."

David looked at his phone suspiciously then walked towards Candice, "You have a call."

Candice took the phone, "This is Candice."

"I hope you are having a splendid evening," he sounded cheerful. "I'm sorry to disturb you and I am aware you are not too fond of me but I had hoped you could assist me in a matter."

Candice looked up at David shocked, "Depends on what you want."

The couples began to come back together as they were finishing for the evening. Josef was listening to the phone call, still not sure what to make of this vampire. "I did as you suggested. I took Kimberly flowers and asked her on a proper date. She has accepted."

"Okay…what do you need from me?"

Ashton chuckled, "I do apologize I'm not very good at this it seems. I haven't taken a human out for a very long time. I hoped you might be willing to give me a few suggestions on where to take her."

The call seemed to have the attention of everyone in the room and Allie was filling in Seth since he couldn't hear. "Tell him Bouchon on Canon Dr in Beverly Hills." Candice looked at Seth, "It's a French place, she's talked about wanting to try it."

"That was Seth?" Ashton asked.

"It was," Candice confirmed.

"I thank you for your time and your help in the matter. Also if you could please pass my thanks onto Seth I'd appreciate it."

"I will," Candice thought for a moment. "Good luck."

Ashton disconnected the line and Candice handed David his phone back. He couldn't help but laugh, his sire was calling his girlfriend for help after she flat out told him he was an idiot. "I'm sure everyone is ready to head to your respective homes and continue to celebrate the good news of the day," Josef had his hand on Jeans waist and pulled her closer.

Danielle and Coop said goodbye first and headed to pick up the boys. After they left Kayla came back in with Agatha right behind her, "Are we going home now to pack?"

Josef laughed as he fished the keys out of his pocket he'd almost forgotten to give Mick. He tossed him the keys and in sub tones added he hadn't had the place stocked with blood so to bring their own. Mick nodded and handed the keys to Beth as he picked up a very excited little girl and swung her onto his back. Even though Alice and Andrew weren't able to come this time their parents having already planned a small trip to visit relatives Kayla was excited to go.

Mick and Beth were the last to leave and knew they had to rest and pack while she was in school tomorrow then from school they would head to the cabin for the weekend. More happy memories with their family before something else came up, right now was about their family.

The End.

Evilous

Thank you to everyone who has read and commented over the course of this story. It means a lot it really does, your comments help feed the muse and believe it or not help write this story. Sometimes I am unsure as to what the end result will be, I start one conflict with the knowledge of why it's happening but the end result might change along the way and that makes it all the more fun. Thank you all for sticking with me and I will be continuing this journey with our characters don't you worry. The next story is in my head and the next title will be…'With Blood on Her Hands' It may take me a few days to get it up and going…the start is always the hardest part to write. So keep an eye out of it I hope no more than a week.


End file.
